


The Other Magical World

by PhoenixDayo21



Series: The Other Magical World [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmed References, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, The Power of Three (Charmed 1998), Whitelighters (Charmed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 48,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDayo21/pseuds/PhoenixDayo21
Summary: How will the Magical World handle both Harry Potter and Phoenix Matthews a daughter of a Charmed One? Join Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Phoenix as they go through seven years of Hogwarts together.
Series: The Other Magical World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885633
Kudos: 16





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.
> 
> A/n: This is a Charmed and Harry Potter crossover. Most of the story will be more of the Harry Potter world though. I am not going completely along with the Charmed series so some things did happen and others have not happened. There is no Billie. I did not really like her. There maybe some Prue down the road. With Harry Potter, I am trying to mainly match up with the books so if you have only seen the Harry Potter movies that is why some things do not match up.

There was a light tapping coming from the window. Peering inside, the room was a decent size. A full size bed was against one wall, a black dresser on the opposite side of the room, and a desk with a medium size easel on it, under the window. Dirty clothes on the floor was a contrast to the white walls decorated with paintings. 

  
Another tapping came from the window. The twisted lump of sheets on the bed remained motionless. Annoyed, the tapping got louder and harder, followed by a loud screech. A small strawberry blond head moved, brown eyes peeking over the covers.

  
Too sleepy to see, the tiny figure untangled the sheets and yawned, heading towards the window. What the person saw was a big brown feathered owl holding an envelope in its mouth. The envelop read:

  
Miss P. Matthews  
2nd Stairs 3rd room on the right  
3678 Peanut Street

  
The girl flipped the envelop over and saw a red waxed seal with a big capitalized 'H' on it.

  
The girl looked over at the nightstand. The clock's red numbers read 12:30 p.m. No wonder she was hungry. She looked on the floor for the cleanest pair of jeans, then went through her dresser for the least wrinkled shirt she could find, slipped on her favorite flip flops, and lazily went downstairs.

  
When she reached the bottom, the smell of food fed her nostrils. Following the scent, the girl went to the formal dinning room. Opening the door, she found everybody sitting at the table eating lunch.

  
"Well, look who finally showed up!" her father exclaimed. "Back from the land of the dead are ya!" he started chuckling as her mother slapped him on the shoulder softly. "What! I was only kidding!"

  
"Phoenix sweetie what is that you are holding?" Her mother, Paige, asked.

  
"I don't know. Some strange owl was tapping on my window, holding this in its beak."

  
"I got one of those too!" Her twin sister, Katie said.

  
"Have you opened it yet?" asked Phoenix.

  
"No! I don't know where that stinky bird has been!" Katie exclaimed in a disgusted voice.

  
Phoenix sat down and looked at her mother and father. "Can I open it?"

  
"Sweetie it's your letter. It is up to you." Henry, her father, answered.

  
Phoenix stared at the envelope. It was strange how she received it. The way they addressed the letter was also strange. She picked it up, flipping it over to study the seal.

  
"Phoenix, it's only a letter. It won't bite." Her mother reassured.

  
Phoenix let out a tiny laugh and ripped open the letter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry was written at the top. She read the letter out loud.

  
Dear Miss Matthews  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It pleases us to announce you are among the first international students at Hogwarts in decades. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

  
Phoenix read it through to herself, trying to comprehend what it said. She was attending Magic School, but Hogwarts sounded interesting. Rereading the letter one last time, she decided she wanted to go. Phoenix brought her focus away from the letter. Her mother and father discussing what to do.

  
"I don't think she should go." Henry stated.

  
"Henry, I don't like it also, but it is her decision."

  
"Paige she is only eleven! I think it is our decision! She has already been going to Magic School since she was five."

  
"Katie has decided not to go. Phoenix needs to make her own decision. She can always go back to Magic School if she does not like Hogwarts."

  
Phoenix looked over, realizing Katie and her brother left. It was only the three of them. 'Katie doesn't want to go. Dad sounds like he is against it. Mom, like always, sounds like she will support my decision.' Phoenix brought her attention back to her parents. "I want to go." Both Henry and Paige stopped arguing. They didn't realize Phoenix was still in the room. They looked at each other than back to her. Phoenix looked between her mother and father. "I would like to go to Hogwarts."

"I thought you liked Magic School?"

  
"I do, but mom everyone thinks the teachers are being lenient or harsh. They do not want to fail or want to fail me because I am a daughter of a Charmed One and the headmistress. If I go to Hogwarts, I will know I am passing for real because no one will know who I am." Henry and Paige both let out a big deep sigh. "I know it is in Scotland. I promise to write every weekend."

  
Paige looked over at Henry and saw defeat.

  
"Okay, Phoenix, you can go. Promise me you will write."

  
"I will mom! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Phoenix hurried out of her chair and ran over to give hugs and kisses to both her parents. "I will send a response. I hope that owl is around!"

As Phoenix ran to her bedroom, Paige and Henry remained in the dining room. They both gave out another sigh, then Henry broke the silence. "I can't believe you told her she could go." He wasn't mad, but upset Phoenix was leaving.

  
Paige placed her head on his shoulder, "I know, but she wants to go. We should not stop her. She wants to prove herself."


	2. September 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the Magical World handle both Harry Potter and Phoenix Matthews a daughter of a Charmed One? Join Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Phoenix as they go through seven years of Hogwarts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

* * *

It was two days, and Phoenix was getting anxious.

  
As soon as she sent off her response, another letter came by an owl. In the letter, it told Phoenix where and how to get her supplies. Her Mother promised they will go, but demons and saving innocents interrupted yet again. Was there ever a time when they didn't show up? Then her mother went to Magic School for faculty meetings.  
Phoenix looked at her clock. Today's meeting must be over by now. She went downstairs and found her dad sitting on the couch watching TV. "Dad is mom home?"

  
Henry turned around. The look on his face told her the answer. Her mother got caught up at work. 'Is this mom's way of telling me she didn't want me to go?' Phoenix thought to herself. "I'm sorry Phoenix, but your mother is still at Magic School. It shouldn't be too long."

  
"She needs to take me to Diagon Alley for my Hogwarts Supplies!"

  
"I know Phoenix, but she is also running a school. She needs to get things ready for Magic School. I'm sure she will take you tomorrow."

  
Phoenix rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Every day was the same old story. 'Ya I'm sure it upsets her, and it's not about supplies. It is about me not going to Magic School!'

  
"Mom, not home yet?" Katie asked.

  
Phoenix looked at Katie; "No." then went to her room. Flopping on her bed in frustration, she stared at the ceiling, thoughts running through her mind. She closed her eyes, falling asleep, not realizing how nervous she was.

  
Phoenix felt someone shake her. She wasn't ready to wake up, not yet anyway. It was probably Katie or Henry letting her know dinner was ready. She turned to her side, eyes remained closed. The hands left, but someone remained. Phoenix felt the bed give, the covers pulled off, and the shaking continued. This time a little harder. Phoenix knew exactly who it was.

"Phoenix honey, you need to wake up!"

  
Phoenix slowly opened her eyes. She rolled back over onto her back and saw the one person she did not want to see. Paige was sitting on Phoenix's bed with an apologetic look on her face. "I don't want to get up."

  
"Phoenix, get up!" Paige said in a forceful voice.

  
"Mom, I don't want..."

  
Paige held her hand up to interrupt her daughter, "Phoenix, I am sorry, but we need to go to Diagon Alley. You slept all day yesterday. It is the first of September."

At the sound of this, Phoenix bolted out of bed. "Why did you let me sleep for so long?" She yelled at her mother.

  
"We tried to get you up. Then your father and I thought you needed the rest. We both knew you weren't getting rest with your nerves."

  
Phoenix looked at her clock. It read 5 A.M. "There really is such a thing as 5 A.M.?" she said, looking at her mother. They both started laughing, breaking the tension between them. Phoenix dragged herself out of bed while conjuring up a trunk and her clothes.

  
"You are more like me; it is getting creepy." Her mother stated. Paige knew that out of her three children, Phoenix is like her and Katie and Henry are more like their father.

An hour went by, Phoenix and Paige finished packing. Henry came upstairs as the two girls came out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked her husband, giving him a kiss.

"I took the day off."

"Why?"

"Weeell, I wanted to see my girl off."

Before any of them headed downstairs, Phoenix grabbed her mother's arm. "Mom, I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Can I bring a copy of the Book of Shadows with me to Hogwarts?"

Paige eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"In case I need it. You never know when demons pop up."

Her mother hesitated for a bit, her mind mentally calculating the risks. "I suppose." 

Paige took Phoenix to the attic, which held their copy. The genuine one was at the Halliwell Manor with Piper and Leo. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige decided they should have copies in each house since the Book of Shadows could take care of itself. They noticed the protective spell went to the copies as long as they made it with their blood. Paige took out a small double bladed dagger from a cabinet.

Walking towards her daughter, Paige cut her palm, reached over, and cut Phoenix's palm. Paige and Phoenix held their cut palms together over the Book of Shadows and said a small incantation.

When finished, an exact copy of the Book of Shadows was in front of them. Her mother went to put the dagger back in the cabinet, then healed Phoenix's palm while placing a white bandage around her own. Paige grabbed the copied Book of Shadows and placed it in Phoenix's open arms.

"Do not let anyone near that book understand?"

Phoenix nodded. She understood very well the value of the book. It was part of their heritage. Then they went to meet up with her dad, Katie, and Henry in the living room.

They were heading to Diagon Alley.

Paige grabbed Henry's hand while the twins held their brother's. Phoenix left her trunk and Cali, her cat, home.

"We all know where to orb?" Asked Henry.

"Diagon Alley!" Everyone yelled, annoyed.

"Just checking!" Henry laughed at the annoyance in everyone's voice. "Phoenix do you have your supply list out and ready?"

"Yes, dad!"

"All right, let's go!"

The living room glowed in blue and white lights, and the family disappeared.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I am just a fan. The only thing I own is my own Characters such as Phoenix.

* * *

In a dark alleyway, blue and white lights appeared and disappeared, leaving five people behind. Phoenix ran to the end of the alley and peeked around the corner. What she saw was mind blowing.

People, who she assumed were witches and wizards, dressed in robes of all sizes, styles, and colors. Many were gossiping, some were shopping, and others bargaining.

"Wow!" was all Phoenix could say as her family came in behind her with the same astonished faces. Shops were everywhere. They were big and small, long and wide, new and old. They all tried to take in everything, but it was all too much at one time.

After closing their mouths, they drifted back in the alley.

"Okay Phoenix, where to first?"

"Henry, we should look for some bank or something. Do we know if they use the same money we do? Or do we need to exchange it?" Questioned Paige.

"Right, Phoenix, does it show anywhere on that map where a bank is?" Henry asked, pointing to the map Phoenix received in her response letter.

"It looks like it is close." Phoenix pointed to the spot where it read Gringotts Bank.

"Okay then lets go." They nodded and let Henry take the lead.

They all looked around closer. Shops had unusual names. Some shop windows displayed items none of them had seen. Phoenix saw everything from mannequins wearing robes, a store selling equipment for "Quidditch", a shop for books, another for supplies, and some for wands.

In one of the display windows, Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. It was a shop for flying brooms. Children gathered around over one particular broom called the Nimbus 2000. 'You have got to be joking! Flying brooms!?' She couldn't help but think.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Katie, making their parents and Henry turn around.

"They are fascinating! Those children over there are drooling over this flying broom. I won't believe it though until I see one in the air!"

"You know you can blame the whole flying broomstick thing on your Aunt Phoebe." Paige said smiling.

Phoenix didn't understand and had to ask. This was a story she had never heard of or just never paid attention to. "Why? What does Aunt Phoebe have to do with flying broomsticks?"

"The elders sent all three of your Aunts to the past. They needed to save our ancestor Melinda Warren from being taken at birth by a demon. Well, when it came time for her birth they were being attacked, and Aunt Phoebe took a broom and figured out how to fly on it. Therefore, she became the first witch to fly a broom."

"And now the flying broom trend is huge in this world. Thank goodness it stopped in ours! Thanks a lot, Aunt Phoebe!" stated Katie.

Everyone laughed and continued onto Gringotts. It was not much further. All they had to do was squeeze through the bustling crowd until a huge white building came into view. The building cocked, and on the top it read Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Ah! Here we are!" yelled Henry over the crowd to his family.

As they walked inside, everything was quiet, except of the thudding sound of stamps hitting desks, and a squeaking sound of something Phoenix could not quite make out.

"Look Henry, there is someone that can help." Paige pointed toward a clerk waiting impatiently.

Walking closer, Phoenix noticed that the clerk was not human. The creature had pointy ears sticking strait out of the side of his head. He had hardly any hair. The fingers were long with pointy nails, and the teeth were small, coming to a point. Overall, to Phoenix, the creature was gross and ugly looking. She looked around at the other clerks and noticed they were all the same creature.

"Morning!"

Phoenix heard a man say to another clerk beside them. She looked over at the man. The man was taller than anyone she has ever seen. He almost looked like the giant that was a friend to her family. But not as skinny and a little shorter. His hair was dark and curly or knotted, she could not tell. Phoenix could sense a friendly nature about him.

"We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

Phoenix leaned back a little to peek around the gigantic man. There was a boy about her age overshadowed by the man. Phoenix tried to move before the boy spotted her, but was too late. All she could do was smile and nod a hello. The boy replied with a nod.

"Phoenix lets go!" she heard her mother yell. She waved goodbye and ran to catch up with her family.

"Hey Harry, who was tha?" asked Hagrid, nodding towards the girl. Hagrid noticed the slight wave she gave to Harry. "Did ye know her?"

Harry shook his head and responded "No"

"Well, maybe you will find out who she is at school, eh?" Harry shrugged his shoulders as he and Hagrid left for the vaults.


	4. The Wand

* * *

"Okay," Henry looked at his watch, "it is nine o'clock. We need to hurry and get your supplies before eleven. You don't want to miss your train in your first year, no doubt."

"Henry to make things easier and faster, I think we need to split up."

"Ya you're probably right."

"Aren't I always right?" Both Henry and Paige started laughing and kissed each other while Phoenix and Katie rolled their eyes and Henry gagged.

"Right, I'll take Katie and Junior to get the books and supplies. Paige, you and Phoenix get the school uniform and the... um... wand?" Henry looked at the supply list, making sure he read it right.

"Wand?!" Henry looked up at his mother, "Did Aunt Phoebe start the wand thing too mom?"

"Uh, I don't think so. But you can ask her. It wouldn't surprise me if she did."

"Oh."

"All right, now that we got the wand issue settled, let's meet back here at the steps of Gringotts." Henry said going back to his conversation.

After they all agreed, Paige handed Henry some Wizarding money, and Henry handed her the page she needed for the uniform. When Henry left, Paige turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, where do we want to start? Do we want to get the wand? Or your uniform? What do you want to do?"

Phoenix looked down at her list, pondering the same question. "How about we start with my uniform? It looks like it will take the longest. I mean, how hard is it to get a wand? You just choose the one you like, right?"

Paige shrugged. "Okay, let's see if there is a shop for uniforms close by." Phoenix walked over to her mother who held the map out for both to see. "Ah, here is one." Her mother pointed out. "Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Looks like it is just three blocks and on the right." Her mother stated folding the map back up and putting it in her pocket. "Lets go."

Walking between the crowd, Phoenix kept her interest on the many shop displays until they arrived at Madam Malkins. The window displayed many mannequins with different robes for occasions.

Phoenix pushed the door open followed by her mother. A squatty witch in mauve robes rushed up, a smile on her face.

"Hogwarts student, dear?" Phoenix nodded a reply, but before she could say anything, the woman spoke again, "I'm Madam Malkin. Follow me dear and I'll get you fitted." Phoenix and Paige followed the witch to the back where there was a boy with blonde hair and a pale face. "I'll be right with you, Mr. Malfoy. Let me help her." As the boy glared, Malkin guided Phoenix to an empty stool. "Step up here dear and let's get to work."

Paige stood back watching the woman do her work, laughing at the pleading look Phoenix gave. Madam Malkin rushed over to a rack, grabbed a few sets of robes, threw it over Phoenix's head, and went to work. She left every once in a while to work on the blonde boy's robes. Then as soon as she started, Madam Malkin finished.

"Well, child, we're done here. Hop off, hop off!"

Phoenix jumped off the stool while her mother walked over and paid for her school uniform.

"More will be sent to Hogwarts as I finish them."

"Oh well, thank you." Paige said then walked over to meet her daughter at the door. "Okay now that is finished, let's go get your wand."

"Mom, maybe we can ask her where to go?" Phoenix said pointing to Madam Malkin.

"Excuse me, Madam Malkin?" Paige said.

Madam Malkin turned around hearing her name, "yes, dear?"

"Um, we are not from around here, and I was wondering if you knew a place to get a wand?"

"Yes, dear, you would want to go to Ollivanders. He makes the finest wands in all of England, He is two blocks away."

"Thanks." with a wave goodbye, Paige and Phoenix set off for Ollivanders.

"I wander how your father is doing?"

"Don't worry, mom. He has Katie and Henry with him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Paige looked down at her daughter with a smile. As they continued their way to Ollivanders, both talked and carried a box with two sets of uniforms.

As they finished their conversation, a small building came into view. If neither one of them was trying to look for it, they would have passed it easily. The building itself looked old and worn. It wasn't as kept up as most of the surrounding buildings. In the window, there was no fancy display, only one wand laid out beside an opened box.

Phoenix noticed the worn down gold letters. It read Ollivanders Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"382 B.C.? I guess we can't blame Aunt Phoebe for this one." She looked at her mother with a replicated smirk. "Unless there is a story you never told us?"

"Well, if she did, they never told me. So as far as I know, she only started the flying broom fad."

Phoenix pushed the door and went inside. Huge shelves surrounded the shop with tiny boxes. It reminded Phoenix of a giant shoe store. Out of the corner of her eyes, Phoenix saw some movement. Out of nowhere, an old gray-haired man with grayish silver eyes jumped in front of her, making both her and her mother jump.

The old man gave a soft smile, lifted his chin slightly up, and looked Phoenix over from head to toe. After his look, he stepped back and did the same to Paige. Both feeling awkward, Phoenix continued looking at the many tiny boxes.

When the old man finished, he extended out his hand to Paige, "Hello, I am Ollivander."

"Matthews, Paige Matthews, and this is my daughter Phoenix."

"Ah, the name of the fiery legendary bird, excellent name, excellent name."

"Thank you, sir." Phoenix responded.

Mr. Ollivander clasped his hands, "Okay, I'm thinking the young Miss Matthews is here for her first wand?"

Phoenix nodded her head slowly. 'Is this old man on something? He is odd.'

"Let's see which arm is your wand arm?"

"Erm… excuse me?" 'Now I know he is on something!'

"Your wand arm, child!" Ollivander said in annoyance.

"Um… I'm right handed?" Phoenix answered, still confused.

"Okay, okay, let's see now." Ollivander grabbed a measure tape and held it in front of Phoenix. "Well, child, hold out your arm."

Phoenix did as she was told, looking at her mother with an uneasy expression. Paige laughed, vouching she will never forget this day.

"Every wand here at Ollivanders is unique. No two are the same." He explained while measuring every inch he needed, but Phoenix realized Mr. Ollivander was walking in between the shelves. The tape measure was measuring itself, then stopped when it was through. Mr. Ollivander came back with two small boxes in his hands.

"That's all I need, thank you." The tape measure dropped on the floor without warning. "Okay child, I want you to try this one. It is seven inches willow wood with unicorn hair." He handed the wand to Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at it for a while then looked at Mr. Ollivander "What do I do?" she asked him.

"My gosh child, just give it a wave!" he exclaimed unbelieving his ears.

"Oookay." She said looking at her mother and back at him. Phoenix waved the wand, but Ollivander snatched it out of her hand before even trying it. He reached for the next box he had and pulled out another wand.

"Try this one. It is eight inches dragon heartstring and ebony. Give this a wave."

The moment Phoenix waved the wand, a shelf full of boxes flew off and went onto the floor.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Phoenix exclaimed, shoving the wand back into Ollivander's hands. "I'm so sorry! Here, take it back!" Paige couldn't help but laugh out loud at the scene before her.

"It's okay, child. This wand defiantly is not yours. Let me get more." He ran off in an opposite direction. When he came back, he held three more boxes. "Try this one nine inches phoenix feather and pecan wood."

Phoenix took the wand and let out a small sigh. Again barely able to wave it, Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand.

"No, no, no. Try this one. Unicorn hair seven and a half inches maple wood." The moment he gave it to Phoenix, he snatched it back again. "No, try this dragon heartstring maple wood ten inches."

Phoenix cautiously took the wand. She was unsure what he was looking for. 'Is he looking for a bright light?'

"Is this going to take long?" Paige asked in annoyance.

"Mrs. Matthews, do you need to be somewhere?"

"Well, yes, we do. It is ten o'clock, and we need to get to Kings Cross by eleven."

"Well, Mrs. Matthews, it is not up to me how long this will take."

"What?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Matthews." He responded by looking back at Phoenix as if he was telling her not her mother.

"And why is this?" Both Phoenix and Paige asked.

"No one knows why Miss Matthews."

At that note, he dashed behind his desk. A few minutes went by until the gray-headed man appeared again with a slight smirk on his face. The box, covered in thick dust, looked ancient and worn, as if forgotten. Ollivander took the lid off, reached in, and slowly took the wand out.

"Try this one." He said in a creepy, excited voice.

Phoenix took the wand. A warm sensation went through her. It was like fire was surrounding her. She waved the wand, and a bolt of lightning shot out.

"Interesting. How very exciting! Two in one day! I have never hoped for more!"

"Um, what is exciting?"

Ollivander took the wand out of Phoenix's hand.

"Thirteen inches and oak wood. But inside there are two powerful magic cores, not just one like an ordinary wand. One is a Phoenix feather and the other… well… the other is a lock of hair from a powerful witch." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "I was trying to create wands that had two power cores like yours, but I stopped because they would not work. Though this one I knew had promise. I tried to sell it for a long time after I made it, but I gave up. Realizing it was impossible to sell it, I put it away. Until now. Something about you intrigued me."

"What?" Phoenix saw herself getting into the story.

"Mrs. Matthews, may I ask, do you know the name of your oldest ancestors?"

Paige did not know where this was going. Ollivander saw the look on her face and continued.

"Well, the witch who the hair belongs to was none other than Melinda Warren, New England's most powerful witch. She told me only a true descendent could wield it. I, making wands forever, did not believe her. Until now. You, Miss Matthews, must be a descendent of Melinda Warren in order for this wand to choose you!"


	5. Lost in thought

* * *

The door closed behind Phoenix and Paige. Paige looked at Phoenix's wand with interest and caution. After handing it back to Phoenix, they stepped onto the street of Diagon Alley. Phoenix held the old dusty wand box. She pondered what the old man said then looked at her mother 'Does mom know what Mr. Ollivander meant? Or is she clueless? She looked very interested.'

Paige held the uniform boxes under her arm. She was pondering on what the old man said. It unsettled her. Paige looked at her daughter, changing her expression. "Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yah, I guess so." Phoenix felt her mother was uncomfortable. She wanted to ask him more, but her mother forced her out before she could. 'I know there is more than what he was saying. And I think mom has an idea about it too. So why is she not telling me!'

Paige looked at her watch as they started walking towards Gringotts. "I hope your father got everything. He has never been good on shopping. We still need to go back to the house to get your trunk and Cali."

For the rest of the walk, both remained silent. Phoenix would not ask about the wand. She knew if her mother wasn't talking, she either didn't want to, or it stumped her. 'It would be pointless to talk to mom about it. She will probably look more into it at Magic School.'

The building of Gringotts came into view, Henry was standing on a step pacing back-and-forth checking his watch every five seconds. Katie and their brother sat there with boxes and bags surrounding them, following their dad's every move.

"What is taking them so long? I thought they were only getting school uniforms and a wand! It is good you're not with them Katie or we would run late!" Katie gave her father a look that reminded him so much of her mother.

The moment he looked up, he saw two strawberry blond loose curly heads amongst the crowd. "It is about time!" Henry said to himself, but loud enough that Paige could hear.

Paige and Phoenix ran onto the steps of Gringotts and met up with the rest of the group.

"Sorry Henry, it was the wand that held us up." Paige gave Henry a kiss as he gave her a questioning look. "Apparently the wand chooses the wizard. Or at least that is what the old man said."

"Well, there will be plenty of time for explanation, but right now we need to go, get your trunk, your cat, and go to…"

"Kings Cross Station dad." Phoenix said.

"Thanks hon. Um Katie, Junior, and I will go to the house to pick up the rest of Phoenix's things. Paige, you and Phoenix go to the station, and we will meet you there."

"Okay, I will see you there." Paige gave Henry another kiss as he, Katie, and Henry gathered around the boxes and bags then orbed off to the house.

Paige looked at a now nervous Phoenix. "Ready?" Phoenix could only shake her head as the realization hit her. "Okay, let's go to… Cake's cross?"

"Kings Cross Station mom."

"Oops, okay, lets go." Then, on cue, two streaks of blue and white disappeared.


	6. Platform? What?

* * *

Being a busy train station, no one took the time to notice strange lights coming underneath the restroom doors. Paige, Phoenix, and Katie came out of the women's as the two Henrys came out of the men's. They lifted the trunk onto a cart with Cali's cage sitting on top. Henry volunteered to push.

"Okay, so now where do we go?" asked Katie handing Phoenix her bag she brought from the house.

Phoenix reached in a compartment inside and pulled out her ticket. She was about to read it out loud but did a double take.

"What does it say?" asked Henry, as he pushed his sister's cart.

"Um… we must go to… um… platform nine and three-quarters."

"What!?" exclaimed Katie while she snatched the ticket out of her sister's hand. "This has got to be a joke. There is no such thing!"

'Katie is right, there is no such thing. Or is there? I mean, we made it this far.'

"Maybe they protect it like Magic School?" Henry told his sister, sneaking a small peek at the ticket.

'Maybe he is right. It would make sense. We hide Magic School and the entrance.'

"Well, let's walk around until we find platforms nine and ten. Then we can go from there, okay?" Ushered Paige.

Looking around for the right direction, they headed towards their destination. Platforms five and six came by, followed by seven and eight. Then platforms nine and ten came into view. The numbers were huge on each side, nine on one and ten on the other.

"Okay, according to your ticket, Phoenix, the platform should be in the middle." her father, Henry commented.

"Right, so where is it?" asked Katie in the same tone as before.

"Like, I know! All the ticket says is platform nine and three quarters!" Phoenix retorted back.

As the fighting continued, Paige walked up between platforms nine and ten, placed her hand on the cold concrete, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

"Paige?" Henry asked.

"I sense something behind this pillar." She responded as she opened her eyes and looked up and down the pillar.

'I can sense something too! I wonder if Katie can? Henry doesn't seem too.' Phoenix looked over toward Katie as Katie nodded. 'I thought so.'

Henry let go of the cart and checked behind the pillar for anything suspicious. "Nope, looks the same from over here." He looked back at Katie and placed his hands on his hips. "See! I told you they could protect it like Magic School!"

'Oh boy, here we go again! Is he trying to pull that off?' thought Phoenix, as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

Katie gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms, "Okay, genius! Then how do you get on platforms nine and three quarters?" she challenged.

Henry pondered, "How about knocking? I'm sure someone is there to open the door."

"Knocking? You think knocking will let us onto the platform?" Katie asked skeptically.

'Out of all the things we have seen knocking is what he came up with?' Phoenix couldn't believe it. She really thought he was more creative than that.

"Why not?" Henry ran to the other side pushing in front of his mother and knocked several times.

'It would be hilarious if this worked. I wonder if we could have just orbed? Though we could end up exposing our magic, and we do not know how these people would react.''

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Told you it wouldn't work!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Henry shouted as Katie and Henry jumped at the sound of his voice. Henry looked around to see if they have attracted any attention. Sure enough, some people stopped and stared at them. The guard behind one pillar kept his eyes on the suspicious bunch. "Let's look like we are waiting for a late train over here while we figure out what to do." He said.

Phoenix sat on her trunk, chin on her hand, Katie sat at the end of the cart, and Paige, Henry, and Lil' Henry sat on the bench. They all stared at the pillar. They only had fifteen minutes before the train will leave and everyone but Paige and Phoenix gave up.

Five minutes went by and the sound of bustling people and trains whistling distracted the Matthews. As soon as Phoenix looked away from the noises, she saw a family of redheads nearing the platforms. She couldn't hear what the older woman was saying, but knew they were in a hurry. As the family reached the platforms one boy looked both ways and ran right through the pillar. Phoenix jumped up, looked at her mother, and back at the redhead family. 'Did I just see…?' Phoenix couldn't think what she saw, but looked back and saw her mother Paige getting to her feet. Paige walked over as another boy was getting ready to go through the platform. The rest of the family soon followed Paige.

"Excuse me?" Paige whispered not to attract the suspicious guard.

The red-headed woman turned around, conversation interrupted. "Yes?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um… my name is Paige Matthews, this is my husband Henry, and our three children."

"Please to meet you dear, my name is Molly Weasley." said Mrs. Weasley shaking Paige's hand.

"We are not from around here, and I was hoping you could show us how to get onto platform nine and three quarters,"?

Mrs. Weasley gave a soft smile, "It will be my pleasure. Its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She stated pointing to her youngest son who gave a proud smile. Phoenix smiled back. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier that is between the platforms nine and ten. Don't stop or you will crash into it."

Katie looked at Mrs. Weasley in disbelief. "That's it!? Just walk straight at it? We tried that, and it didn't work!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Katie with a confused look in her eyes.

"Katie, honey, be quiet." Henry said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe we didn't try it hard enough. Or we didn't do it right." Stated Phoenix trying to help Mrs. Weasley.

"Try it now before Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley pushed aside her children.

Paige looked at her husband and down at her son. "Yes Honey, why won't you try it?" she smiled.

Henry rolled his eyes, knowing what she meant. The two Henrys grabbed hold of the cart and briskly walked towards the barriers. Phoenix closed her eyes, expecting a crash and her father gripping. When she didn't hear any of them, she opened her eyes. Her dad and brother vanished. Phoenix looked from Katie to her mother, their jaws open and eyes wide.

Baffled Paige closed her mouth and looked at Katie, "You're… um… your next Katie."

"Why can't we just orb? We know how to get in the alternative way. You can't expect me to do that!" exclaimed Katie, pointing to the barrier.

"We can't expose our magic, Katie. We don't know how different their magic is!" retorted Phoenix.

Katie rolled her eyes at Phoenix, looked at the barrier, and ran toward it. Like the two Henrys, she disappeared.

"Very good! You guys catch on quick." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Thank… thank you." Said Paige speechless. "I'm sorry we kind of just butted in. How about you go next? Phoenix and I can wait."

"Oh, that is so kind of you dear!" Mrs. Weasley looked at one of the tall red-headed boys, "Fred, why don't you go next?"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! And you call yourself our Mother?"

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. 'I wish Katie and I would have been able to pull that off.'

"Sorry George, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.

The boy positioned himself and before he took off, he shouted back, "I'm only joking. I am Fred!" George went after him.

Phoenix walked in front of the barrier to get ready herself. Her mother walked up beside her. Before Phoenix started taking off though, she heard a creaking of a cart and a small voice saying, "Excuse me."

Phoenix turned to the sound of the voice. It was the same boy from the bank. 'Hey! I saw him at Greg Fart, Tog tarts oh! What ever! that bank we went to!' This time he was alone. 'I wander where that man he was with is? Surely he isn't alone?' Phoenix looked the boy over. He had a very thin face. He looked like he never had a proper meal. He wore round black glasses with…' Is that tape?' His eyes, she noticed, were bright green. 'Wow, those eyes!' His hair was black and messy 'Does he ever comb his hair?' Then she looked at his forehead. On his forehead, she noticed a thin scare resembling a lightning bolt. 'That is an unusual spot for a birthmark.' Phoenix was about to listen in on Mrs. Weasley when her mother interrupted.

"Phoenix honey, we have got to go!" Her mother grabbed her by the arm and into the barrier they went.


	7. Hogwarts Express!

* * *

Instead of crashing into the barrier, Phoenix came face to face with a scarlet red steam engine. 'This is wonderful!' She looked around and saw kids her age and older saying goodbyes to their parents before getting onto the train. Some kids had on their robes. The rest had casual wear.

"Look there they are!" exclaimed Paige as she pushed through the small crowd.

"Took you guys long enough!" retorted Henry.

"It was your daughter. She was checking some boy out. And he was kind of cute." She exclaimed.

"Boy? Wait a minute! Do I need to worry about some boy now? Did I mention you and Katie can not even think about boys until your 32?" He and Paige laughed as Phoenix's cheeks matched the train.

"I thought you already liked someone?" asked her brother, making his sister's cheeks turn even redder. "Wasn't it your best friend Kaleb? Or did I read you diary wrong?"

"You read my diary! Why you…..!"

Henry ran behind his father while their mother held Phoenix back. "Okay, you have my permission to kill him when you get back, but right now you need to get on the train!"

"I already put your things in a compartment. It looked like you were alone. I don't know if anyone went in afterwards. Cali would love it if you let her out as soon as you can." Henry informed her.

The family gathered around to give one enormous bear hug. Phoenix took a big breath, smiled, and went onto the train.

It didn't take her long to find her compartment. She opened and closed the door behind her. Phoenix went to the window, found her family, and gave them one last wave. 'This is the last I will see them until the holidays. I have never been this far away from home!' The train whistle blew and took off. She was on her way to Hogwarts.

Cali's cage was sitting on the opposite side of Phoenix. She reached over and opened the cage door. Cali came out purring, stretching her legs. She was glad to see Phoenix, though she was giving her a dirty look and cussing her out left and right with her tail. Phoenix didn't take any offense. She knew Cali would get over it soon.

With a slight knock, the door opened. A bushy brown-haired girl poked her head inside. "Excuse me? I didn't realize anyone was here. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Not realizing everyone was settling down into compartments, Phoenix answered, "No, go ahead." Phoenix grabbed Cali's cat cage and set it on the top rack above her with her bag. Cali jumped on her lap, curled up, and went to sleep the moment Phoenix sat back down.

The girl sat opposite of Phoenix and remained quiet. Ten minutes went by, and the girl looked anxious. 'She looks like she is dying to say something!'

"My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Phoenix Matthews."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because you don't sound like you are from here."

"Oh no, I'm from San Francisco in the U.S."

"You're from the United States?! Wow, it has been decades since anyone outside of Europe has been to Hogwarts! I read that in Hogwarts A History."

"Yeah, I read something like that in my letter." 'Hogwarts A History? Maybe I need to read that!'

Cali, annoyed by all the talking, jumped off of Phoenix and went over to Hermione. Phoenix smiled and laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "She likes you. She goes up to people she likes. Oh, and her name is Cali."

Hermione relaxed and started petting Cali's head. Phoenix went back to staring out the window. As Hermione went to pet Cali's neck, her hand brushed the tag on Cali's collar. She grabbed hold of it and shifted the collar around to get a better look. The tag was no ordinary cat tag. There was no information on it. In fact, there was nothing written on it period. She turned it over to the back side and saw the symbol of a triquetra engraved on it. This interested Hermione. What did this symbol mean to Phoenix?

Hermione looked at Phoenix, who was still taking in the countryside. She was getting ready to ask her about it when the door slid open and a boy's head popped inside.

"Sorry. My name is Neville, and I was wondering if you have seen my toad? I lost it, and I'm trying to find it."

Both Phoenix and Hermione shook their heads.

"No sorry, no toads hopped through here, but we can help you find it." Phoenix responded.

"You will? Thanks!"

"As soon as we get our robes on, we'll help you." Hermione chipped in.

Neville nodded his thanks then left, motioning that he will start down at the end. The two got up and put their robes on. 'This is so weird. I never had to wear robes at Magic School. We wore normal clothes. The teachers wore robes.'

When the two got their robes on, Hermione slid the door open, and Phoenix closed it behind them. They opened many compartments and not one person so far has seen Neville's toad. 'I have the feeling his toad hopped off a long time ago!'

They didn't have much time as a prefect, doing his routine route, warned. So they checked one more compartment before going back to theirs. They both found Neville coming down the hallway and teamed up with him. He mentioned he checked the last compartment, but Hermione insisted on checking it again.

Hermione opened the compartment door, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Phoenix looked as Neville left. She observed the two boys. One boy had red hair and freckles, and the other had black hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Both, she realized, were the ones at the train station. They had piles of candy surrounding them. The red head having most of the opened candy. 'What did they do? Buy the whole trolley or something?' she couldn't help wonder. She noticed a pathetic-looking rat sitting in the red head boy's lap. 'It looks like Hermione and I caught them in the middle of doing something. Red head has his wand out. I wonder if he would do magic? I want to see this.'

"We haven't seen it. We told the boy who already asked!" The red head boy answered. Hermione was not about to give up, but walked into the compartment and sat down. Phoenix followed.

"Are you going to use magic?" Phoenix asked, intrigued. "May we see?"

"All right." He said a minor annoyance in his voice. He cleared his throat, raised his wand, and began.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"

Phoenix giggled as he waved his wand like a maniac. Nothing happened. 'Okay, I have heard many spells in my life, and this has to be the funniest! I wonder where he got it from?'

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" retorted Hermione. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, and it's all worked for me."

'Well, I have done hundreds of spells. I could make that spell work without a wand.'

The two boys looked at Hermione in annoyance. Hermione continued, not noticing.

"My name is Phoenix, Phoenix Matthews. This is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" Phoenix introduced as she butted into Hermione's one person conversation.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said a mouth full of candy, "I remember you from the station."

"Oh yes, I thought that was you. Thanks again for the help."

"No problem."

Phoenix looked at the dark-headed boy, "And may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I saw you at the bank."

"Oh yeah, that was me. And you were at the station, right?"

"Yes." Harry immediately liked this girl. She didn't flinch and got excited over hearing his name like other people in the Wizarding world. It was as if she didn't know who he was. Or didn't really care about his fame. He liked the idea. He hoped Phoenix would be in the same house as he and Ron. He heard about the houses through the conversation Hermione was having to herself.


	8. Hogwarts Express! Part Two

* * *

Harry ignored Hermione's conversation and looked at Phoenix. There was something about her that interested Him. She was different. He felt it. He didn't know what that meant. She looked normal. Well, as normal as a bunch of underage witches and wizards.

Feeling eyes on her, Phoenix caught Harry looking at her. 'Hmmm, I wonder what he was looking at?' Phoenix smiled back.

"Any way we'd better look for Neville's toad. Phoenix, are you ready?" Hermione started walking towards the door.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while. I'll meet you back in the compartment."

Hermione looked a little annoyed, but she understood. "You two better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. See you back in the compartment, Phoenix." Then she left, walking down the same way Neville went.

"So what is your quidditch team?" Ron asked excited Hermione left.

"Um… Ron… what is quidditch?" Phoenix asked as Harry shrugged.

"Wait, a minute. You two don't know what quidditch is?!"

"We wouldn't be asking."

"Oh, it's only the best game in the world!"

"Better than softball? I love that sport. Used to play it until I got the letter to come to Hogwarts. I had to leave my team."

Ron stopped and stared at her in confusion, but shook it off once he tried to explain quidditch. He looked at Harry and Phoenix, who returned the confused expression.

"Well, it is much easier to explain once you see the game in person."

"Oh, well, softball sounds less confusing."

Then Phoenix, like Ron, explained everything she could about her sport. Like her and Harry, Ron stared in confusion. When she tried to answer Ron's questions the door slid open, not revealing Neville or Hermione, but three boys. Only one of them Phoenix recognized.

Phoenix looked at the three boys. Two of them were huge and placed themselves on either side of the smaller boy with pale skin and blonde hair, who was glancing at Harry. He was the boy she saw while getting her robes.

"Is it true?" He finally spoke. "Everyone on this train is saying the famous Harry Potter is in this compartment, it has to be you."

'Famous Harry Potter? What is he so famous for? What is the deal?' Phoenix didn't understand.

"Yes, I'm he."

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." said the boy who noticed both Harry and Phoenix looking at them.

'What kind of name is Crabbe? Is he crustacean or something?'

"And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Phoenix heard Ron give a slight snicker, which he tried to cover with a cough, but Draco didn't buy it.

"Is my name funny? I don't need to ask who you are: red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down clothes. My father told me about the Weasleys. He told me they have more children than they can afford."

'Now who does this guy think he is! He must be one of those rich bratty kids!' Phoenix looked over at an embarrassed Ron.

"And who are you?" Draco asked, acknowledging Phoenix.

"Oh, now you want to start with me? Should I give you my name now or do you want to pick on my living status as well? I'm sure there is something you are dying to say!"

The room went silent for a moment. Draco's pale face went red.

"I have a better question for you. What are you: pure-blood, a half-breed, or a pathetic…"

"Do you really want to know? Really? Because I can do things to you. Draco, right? I can do things to you that would confuse your pretty blond hair. You would have to check YOUR family tree to even see if YOU are as high and mighty as you think you are. If you want to know what My, "Blood Status" is, why don't you look it up yourself? Or have your goonies go look it up if you are too good for it. The name is Mathews, Phoenix Matthews. Because if I told you Draco, I will have to kill you."

Draco's pale face was redder. Crabbe and Goyle were trying hard not to laugh. Ron had fallen off his seat, he was laughing so hard. Phoenix remained motionless. She had a glint of a smile across her face.

Draco turned back to Harry, trying to keep his composure. "You'll soon figure out that some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand in anticipation.

'Don't play into his game, Harry! He doesn't want to be your friend! He just wants your fame!'

"I can figure the wrong sort out myself, thanks."

'Yes! Way to go Harry!' Phoenix smiled by the look on Draco's face. She looked over and saw the boy called Goyle walk towards Ron. She looked back at Harry and Ron, both stood up by whatever Draco had said.

'Did I miss something? I turn around for one minute and something happens!'

"Say that again!" She heard Ron say as she still kept her eyes on the two buffoons that came with Draco.

"Trying to impress your lady friend Potter? Going to fight us?"

"Unless you get out now!" Harry told Draco.

Phoenix was about to say something, but a horrible yell broke her off. She looked over to where she saw Ron's ugly rat hanging off of Goyle's finger. The rat's sharp teeth were sinking deeper into Goyle's knuckles. Crabbe and Malfoy, who looked over at Phoenix mouthing it is not over, backed out of the compartment. Goyle, backing away with them, was swinging the rat around and howling in pain at the same time.

Harry and Ron tried to stand their ground. Phoenix, laughing so hard tears came running down her cheeks, was trying to stay on her seat. The rat flew off Goyle's finger hitting the window. Draco and his goons left in a hurry.

Harry looked at Phoenix, who was trying to control herself as Ron went to pick up his rat.

"How is your rat Ron?" Phoenix asked wiping the tears off her face and out of her eyes.

Ron held his rat by the tail and answered, "I think he's been knocked out." He inspected and sighed. "I don't believe it! He's gone back to sleep!"

Phoenix felt the train slowing down. She got up and stretched a little as Harry and Ron looked at her.

"I think we are almost there. You two need to get your robes on. I'll leave so you can change. Hope this won't be the last time we see each other." Then Phoenix slid the door open and left.


	9. Hogwarts

* * *

As Phoenix moved swiftly to her compartment, the train continued to slow down. She hurried, and as she reached the door, they made an announcement.

"We will reach Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

When the announcement was over, Phoenix opened the door to find Hermione sitting there. Cali on her lap.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Phoenix asked, the door closing behind her.

"Um… well…. yes… um."

"Are you sure? You don't look or sound fine to me."

"Well… huh…." Defeated, Hermione answered. "I'm nervous. I mean, we're at Hogwarts!"

The reality hit Phoenix while she was putting Cali in her cage. 'Hermione is right. We are at Hogwarts.'

"I mean you above everybody should be nervous being so far from home."

Hermione was not helping. In fact, she was making Phoenix more nervous as she sat down.

'Katie and Henry started Magic School without me. I left my best friends there.' Phoenix was getting homesick. She had to be strong. She was the one who wanted to go. Then the train came to a complete halt.

Phoenix and Hermione opened the door and entered the crowd. Phoenix looked around to see if she could spot Harry or Ron, but everyone was being pushed toward the small door. She gave up and followed Hermione onto the dark small platform.

The crisp night air went through Phoenix. She continued to look for Harry and Ron until she heard a man's voice yelling.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Phoenix recognized the man. He was with Harry at the bank. His big stature and wild unkept hair shadowed all the first years. "C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me!"

The crowd followed Hagrid down a narrow path. Phoenix, trying hard to control her shivering, was slipping and sliding on the steep and wet path.

'What are they trying to do? Get us all a workout before we even get there?'

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

Phoenix heard him say as she looked. The only word that could come out was "Wow!" A huge black lake leads to a view that was a painter's dream. 'I must paint this! This is my painting!

Across the great lake, there was a castle. Its many towers and turrets held its own beauty. With the castle perched on a high mountain, the windows twinkle just right under the starry sky. It was a view a painter, like Phoenix, would die over. 'Everything is perfect! The lighting and the coloring! I need to plant this in my brain!'

Phoenix looked down at the shore as people walked passed her. She heard nothing. She was paying too much attention to the wonderful view. She noticed small boats all lined up and saw only four people getting into each one.

"Phoenix over here! Phoenix!" Hearing her name being hollered, Phoenix looked over the many heads until she found Harry, with Ron and Hermione, waving her over. Phoenix waved and walked towards them.

"Sorry I was enjoying the view."

"Don't worry, we wouldn't leave without you." Said Harry as he and Ron helped her onto the boat.

Phoenix was shivering now more than anything. Her teeth were clattering, and lips chapping.

"Are you cold?" asked Ron.

Phoenix looked at Ron a little annoyed. "No! I'm shivering because it's so hot outside and I didn't know what else to do! Yes, I'm cold! And the lake is not helping!" Phoenix retorted.

"Everyone in?" They all heard Hagrid shouting, stopping the conversation. "Right the-Forward!"

As the boats moved toward the castle, Phoenix stared. She tried hard not to keep her mouth open. Phoenix looked around. Everyone else was staring with mouths open. 'Wow Hermione is speechless!' Phoenix turned back around and took in as much details as she could.

"Heads down!" Phoenix heard as the boats reached the cliffs Hogwarts stood on.

Phoenix lowered her head as the boats led them through an opening in the cliff hidden by ivy. The ride was ending when they reached a harbor placed underneath the castle. Ron was the first to hop out of the boat, followed by Hermione, herself, and then Harry. Phoenix heard a slight noise and turned around to see a toad inside the boat.

"Urm Neville?" She said tapping him on the shoulder when she found him. "I think I found your toad."

"Trevor!" yelled Neville as he held out his hands to let the toad hop into them.

Phoenix walked towards her new friends followed by Neville. 'Here we are. We are at Hogwarts. This will be hard to get used to.' Phoenix thought as the first years walked up the stone steps and gathered around the enormous oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked.

Phoenix looked up at the door as Hagrid knocked three times.


	10. Let the Sorting Begin!

* * *

With a loud creak, the door swung open and behind it a tall black-haired witch stood there. Phoenix couldn't help but shiver more, for this woman was not someone she wanted to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

'This woman is a Professor? I thought she was the greeter!' Phoenix thought.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Phoenix followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Professor McGonagall opened the door wider and walked inside followed by the students. Phoenix looked around the hall as the others did the same. 'This is more impressive than Magic School!' She heard voices, hundreds of them, as they came closer to a doorway they passed. 'Is the rest of the school already here?' As Phoenix bumped into Neville, she realized they all stopped in a small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in your houses."

'Houses? Is that what Hermione was blabbering about on the train? She said so much.'

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

'Okay Now what does she mean by house points? Do we get anything for having so much?'

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."

'Okay, I spoke too soon. Maybe if I was patient, I would have known.'

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

'In front of the entire school! Wouldn't it be better to be sorted in private? I mean, what if something happened, and you didn't want anybody else to see it?'

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Phoenix continued to look at her surroundings as everyone around her shuffled. Professor McGonagall left, which made the dread of waiting worse.

"Ron, how do they sort us into houses?" Phoenix heard Harry ask.

"Some test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

'A test? What kind of test? I don't know any of these people's type of magic! Heck, I don't even know how to use a wand! '

"I wonder which spell I would need to use." Hermione whispered as she looked at Phoenix with fright.

"I'm sure there are other ways to be sorted besides a test." Phoenix told Hermione, hoping it would ease not only Hermione's nerves but her own.

A small scream was heard behind them. Everyone turned around and gasped. Well, besides Phoenix being accustomed in seeing dead people. Twenty ghosts came streaming through the wall. They seemed not to have noticed the first years even being there.

'You mean to tell me that none of them have ever seen ghosts?' Phoenix shook her head in disbelief. 'They would have something to be afraid of if they see a demon!'

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall returned as one by one the ghosts floated away. Phoenix couldn't help but wave at a couple floating by.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Phoenix got behind Ron as Hermione got behind her. Now the butterflies fluttered faster. The double doors to the Great Hall opened, and in they went. The other students sat on four long tables, each having hundreds of candles floating over it. Looking forward, Phoenix saw another table where older witches and wizards were sitting.

'They must be the teachers. At Magic School, the teachers eat in their own break rooms.'

They came up to the front of the hall and formed a line. The hundreds of eyes looking directly at them made the first years even more nervous. Phoenix glanced up, not noticing what was above her and trying to ignore the eyes.

'Is there no ceiling in this room? Or is this just a cool painting?'

Hermione noticing, Phoenix was looking at the ceiling and also trying to ignore the people, leaned over and whispered

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside."

'Bewitched? Now that is something. In fact, it almost reminds me of a Gothic cathedral mom took me to. Hmm, I wonder if that ceiling is bewitched?'

"I read about it in…"

"Let me guess Hogwarts A History?" Phoenix said starting to get a little tired.

"Well, yes."

They stopped talking as soon as they heard a small clunk. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On the top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was all patched up and extremely dirty.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Phoenix leaned over asking Hermione.

"I don't know." She said.

They both stopped as they heard the hat twitch a little. Then a mouth opened by a rip near the brim, and it sang.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_They're daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Were those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

'We got to put that ugly hat on!' Phoenix couldn't believe it as the entire hall burst into applause. 'I think a test would be better than that filthy thing. Good thing Katie is not here. I think she would have walked out.'

Just then Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and began. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Phoenix watched as the blonde pigtail girl came out from behind her, put on the enormous hat, and sat down. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder what they are waiting for until the mouth of the hat opened up and yelled.

"Hufflepuff!"

'Okay, so you put the hat on, and you get sorted. Well, that is not as bad as I thought. I wonder though, how does this hat know where to put people?'

Another girl went to Hufflepuff, followed by two new Ravenclaws. A girl named Lavender Brown was next. Phoenix watched eagerly, trying to figure the magic behind the hat. Lavender became the first new Gryffindor. Then two more people went until.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione took one look at Phoenix who gave her a reassuring and good-luck smile, ran to the stool, and jammed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

Phoenix gave a loud cheer as Hermione ran to the Gryffindor table. Ron groaned as she went by.

"Hey!" Phoenix whispered.

"Sorry! It's just she is so annoying!" said Ron, whining.

"She is not annoying Ron! You can be annoying with your whining!"

While Phoenix and Ron were arguing, Neville went up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

Phoenix and Ron became quiet when they heard Professor McGonagall yell out Malfoy's name.

'Oh, I hope he gets Slytherin!'

In perfect timing, it sorted Draco into Slytherin.

"Matthews, Phoenix!"

When Phoenix heard her name, her face went white. Ron gave her a courageous smile, as did Harry. She walked to the hat, gave an enormous sigh, sat down, and put it on.

'Well, this is it! It is my turn!'

The hat opened his mouth….


	11. The Unique and Difficult Student

* * *

The hat opened his mouth…. saying in a quizzical voice, "Interesting, very interesting you are. A very… unique one…. yes.. yes you are. A once in a lifetime. An old wizarding family you come from. You are the only one I have come across that has the potential to be in all four houses. Yes, unique. Child, you are wise beyond your years… yet… you do not realize it, always wanting to learn more. A perfect Ravenclaw you can be. Though you are very loyal to those around you and can easily make friends. Loyalty at heart you are. Hufflepuff would be wonderful for you.

But temptation always creeps in. A need to prove oneself. A thirst for a power you do not yet know. The house of Slytherin can help you achieve your goal. But it is courage that weaves you together. Bravery keeps you from falling apart. You are very special. One has already done and we shall continue to see such greatness. Such power you have, yes. All houses will benefit you nicely. Hmmm….. in that matter you shall be in….."

Phoenix squeezed her eyes tighter, letting down a huge thick lump in her throat. 'I don't care which house I am in! As long as it is not in Slytherin!' 

"Gryffindor!"

Phoenix opened her eyes as Professor McGonagall took the hat off. The Gryffindor table went bursting with applause as Phoenix jumped off the stool. She ran over and took her seat next to Hermione and Neville. Everyone welcomed her to the table by congratulating her, patting her on her back, and shaking hands.

"Yeah, Phoenix! We are in the same house!" yelled Neville.

"Yes, I am so glad too!" said Hermione, giving Phoenix a weird look.

But Phoenix ignored it. Instead, she looked up at the teachers' table. She felt like someone was watching her. A silver haired old man with half-moon shaped glasses looked at her in surprise. Phoenix shifted under his gaze. She didn't feel threatened by him. She felt as if he was looking through her. As if he was trying to find what she was trying to hide.

When she took her attention back to the table, two red-head boys with a cheeky smile leaned over,

"Hey! Welcome to Gryffindor!" They both said to Phoenix.

"Thanks," she said, trying to shake away an odd feeling.

"I'm George and this is Fred."

"Or are you Fred and he is George?" Phoenix asked, not falling for their trick.

"Ah…. good one! Okay, you're good, I'm really Fred and he is George. I think you met our brother Ron."

"And this is our older, not very cool brother Percy. He thinks he is so important because he is a, "Prefect"." George finished as both twins looked at Percy.

Phoenix laughed as Percy's face twitched a little, while he continued to listen to the sorting.

"Hey, Fred." Phoenix asked as she knew Fred and George would know her answer, "who is that man sitting in the middle of the teachers' table?"

Fred was a little confused. Surely, she would know who that famous wizard was? Hermione saw the looks Fred, George, and Neville were giving. "Oh, she is not from around here."

"Well, that is our headmaster Dumbledore. Where exactly are you from?"

Before she could respond, Professor McGonagall hollered,

"Potter, Harry!"

The whole hall went into a hissing parade. Everyone was whispering about what they heard.

'Okay, what is up with Harry?'

Phoenix leaned over on Hermione to grab her attention, but before she could say anything, she heard the hat cry out loud,

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone around her jumped and cheered. The other tables groaned their disappointment. All around her she heard the congratulations from the older Gryffindors. Percy was shaking Harry's hand uncontrollably, and the Weasley twins behind her were yelling,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

As Harry sat down, Professor McGonagall continued on when the crowd died down. A boy named Dean Thomas joined the Gryffindor table as a girl named Lisa Turpin became part of Ravenclaw. Then it was Ron's turn.

"This won't be a surprise." Phoenix heard Percy say.

Hermione leaned over as did Harry with their fingers crossed, hoping Ron would join them in Gryffindor. Ron became the last of the Gryffindors and the last student went to join the Slytherin table.

Ron sat down next to Harry as Percy congratulated him.

"This is so cool! We are all in Gryffindor!" said Ron excitingly.

"Yeah, so whose homework are you going to be cheating on?" said Phoenix, laughing along with Ron and Harry.

Hermione looked at all three of them in surprise. "You should never allow someone to cheat! Much less encourage it!"

"Hermione, I was not being serious!" Phoenix said.

"Well, you shouldn't joke on something like that!"

All Phoenix could do was roll her eyes.


	12. My New Family, My Second Home

* * *

On cue, the gold plates filled sky high with food. Phoenix flinched. 'Oh, my! Did this food appear or am I starting to see things?' She looked at the food before her. She saw roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled and roast potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, gravy, and some other things she has not seen before.

"Chops? Sausage?"

"Or how about steak and roast beef?" Fred and George asked, shoveling the food into their mouths.

Phoenix gave a queasy look and waved it off, "No thanks. I'll stick with the chicken."

"Your loss!" said Fred as he refilled his plate.

Phoenix served herself the roast chicken with a spoon full of peas and carrots. She wasn't hungry but ate anyway, knowing she would get hungry later.

"Hey, Hermione?" Phoenix started as Hermione finished serving herself. "What is the deal about Harry? Why is everyone awing over him?" She whispered.

"Well, Harry stopped a dark wizard when he was a baby."

"That's it?" 'Okay, I have encountered and defeated many things when Katie and I were still inside my mother! Or that is what we were told. Since then, I have vanquished many demons, and all Harry did was stop a dark wizard?' "That is why he is famous?"

"Well, his scar comes from a curse. At least that is what I read. His parents died, and he lived stopping you-know-who."

"Who?"

"You-know-who."

"No, Hermione, I don't! That is why I am asking you!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"No, silly! No one speaks his name. They are frightened of him. So, instead of calling him by his real name, they call the dark lord he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. Some think he is dead and gone for good. Others have theories he is alive and waiting for the perfect time to reemerge."

"Oh." 'Well that makes sense I guess.'

As the sweets of deserts replaced the food, everyone talked about their families. Hermione and Percy talked about the classes and lessons they will learn as first years. 

Phoenix picked at her dessert. She wasn't much on sweets, but George insisted on her trying a treacle tart. She was getting homesick. 'Right now we would still be at Magic School or at home. Mom and the aunts would be out fighting and vanquishing demons or mom would be with one of her charges helping them out. Dad would either be at home or at work with one of his parolees. Henry would be somewhere with Chris if not stuck at home. 

Katie and I would have Martial arts lessons with Aunt Phoebe, if they are not vanquishing demons. If we finished our homework or had no homework, Katie would be in her room practicing on her singing as I would be in my room painting or drawing.' Phoenix gave a brief sigh as she continued to play with the tart on her plate.

"How about you, Phoenix?" asked a boy named Seamus

"Um, what, sorry?"

Hermione stopped the conversation she was having with Percy and listened in.

"What about your family?" asked Seamus again

"Oh.. well… um…" 'I guess I could just leave the whitelighter part out and say nothing about my aunts,' "My mom is a witch. My dad is.. well, what you say, muggle? So about half and half. Dad knew mom was a witch before they got married."

As Phoenix finished, the others continued to talk more about their families. She looked to see if the headmaster was looking at her. To her relief, Professor Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall. But then she noticed they were both eyeing her as they were talking. 'What have I done?'

Everyone around Phoenix was getting sleepy. Neville and Hermione were yawning, as Ron and Seamus were trying to keep their eyes open. Phoenix was still wide awake. 'I guess this eight-hour time change can be an advantage or it could suck.' Phoenix then looked down to find her plate and the tart she was picking disappeared.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore got on his feet.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Phoenix noticed the look Dumbledore gave to the twins. She glanced behind her and both gave a troublemaker smile and a mischievous laugh.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Wicked!" Phoenix heard the twins say behind her and Hermione gasping.

"And now, before we go off to bed, let us sing the school song!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

As the music was over, the Great Hall went into a loud noise factory, as all the houses walked out heading in opposite directions. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through several hidden doorways and stairs. Phoenix's eyes grew wide as she saw the figures in the paintings move. 'Maybe I am just getting tired because of the train ride? There is no way these people in those paintings move!' Everyone was dragging their feet, wandering how much further they had to go.

Phoenix looked in front of her then back at Hermione, "Are those walking sticks I am seeing floating there or is it just me?"

Hermione looked ahead too and could not believe it herself.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to them. "A poltergeist." Percy raises his voice. "Peeves-show yourself!"

Phoenix heard a sound as if air was being let out of a balloon and looked all around her for the source.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

Phoenix saw a little man pop in. Everyone around her flinched, but Phoenix was used to unique ways people popped in and out. Peeves had dark eyes and a wide smile that looked wicked. He sat with his legs crossed, holding onto the walking sticks floating in the air.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked

Sticking out his tongue, Peeves vanished, dropping the sticks on Neville's head and hitting Phoenix in the back.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again, "the Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. Here we are."

Phoenix looked over at Percy. Stopping at the end of a corridor, Phoenix saw a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress. 'Uh, where is the door?' She thought, before seeing the woman move. "Password?" The woman asked.

"Caput Draconis." Said Percy, and the portrait swung opened to reveal a round hole in the wall.

'Okay, I need to remember that password.'

As they all gathered inside, Percy directed each to their dormitory, boys on one side girls on the other.

"Goodnight, Harry, Ron, see yeah tomorrow!" Phoenix said.

"Goodnight!" Harry and Ron said as Phoenix and Hermione climbed up the tower to their dormitory. The beds had four-posters with red velvet curtains and their trunks at the foot of their bed.

"Looks like Cali found her place to sleep tonight." Hermione pointed out. Phoenix looked over and by the nightstand there was a miniature replica of her bed for Cali. Cali was already fast asleep. 'Typical for a cat.'

The two girls put their night clothes on as everyone else was already asleep.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight."

Phoenix closed the curtain around her bed and went to sleep


	13. Phoenix's Wake up Call

* * *

"Phoenix." Hermione whispered, dragging the bed curtain back. "Phoenix, you need to wake up!"

"Oh, Mom! Please, just five more minutes! Pleeeeaaaassssseeee!" Phoenix mumbled, rolling onto her other side.

Hermione leaned in closer, "Phoenix!"

Phoenix did nothing. Hermione softly sighed. She didn't want to wake everyone up and go to the Great Hall for breakfast by herself. Even though the two just met, Phoenix was becoming her friend.

'How does her mother get her up in the mornings?' Hermione thought. She looked around until an idea popped in her head. She fixed her eyes on the replicated bed, then walked over and kneeled down. She pulled the curtain back, revealing Cali curled up in the bed. When Hermione picked Cali up, Cali opened her eyes with an angry look.

"Sorry, but this is the only thing I can think of at the moment! Oh, look at me talking to a cat!"

Hermione walked back over to Phoenix's bed and pulled the curtain further back. She leaned over to gain some leverage. Holding Cali with both hands, Hermione swung the cat on top of Phoenix.

As soon as Cali landed, claws out, on top of Phoenix, arms and legs went flying in the air. Cali jumped out of the bed and ran out of the dormitory.

"Demon!" Eyes still half closed, Phoenix jumped out of bed, blew up the lamp close to her, and ran out the dormitory.

Hermione just stood there dumbfounded. That was not the reaction Hermione was expecting. 'What in the world of wizards was she talking about? Demon?' Hermione pondered on this for a while. She would have to go to the library to check that out. She looked around the dormitory to see if Phoenix's reaction awakened any of the other girls. The soft snoring and light breathing told Hermione they were all still sleeping. 'Wow! They can sleep through anything!' Hermione thought as she walked out of the dormitory after Phoenix.

When Phoenix hit the last step on the stairs, she swiftly leapt to the common room hands ready to blow or freeze any demons in sight.

"Phoenix!" Hermione yelled, catching up with her. Hermione ran over to Phoenix and waved her hands in front of her. "Phoenix wake up! Snap out of it!"

Phoenix stood there, letting her arms drop to her side. Eyes fully awake and opened, she looked around the common room and noticed Hermione standing in front of her.

"How did I get in here?"

"You sort of slept ran in here."

"Oh. Um.. did anything else..… happen?"

"Well." Hermione started. She considered for a moment, then continued. "It looked as though a lamp blew up and you hollered demon. What did you mean by that, and how did that lamp blow up?

"Oh… I do and say uh…. crazy stuff when I'm asleep. I never remember what I do when I wake up." She said giving a cautious smile.

Hermione took what she was told. "I think you need to go change into your robes. We get our class schedules at breakfast. I will wait here until you're ready."

Phoenix looked down and noticed she was still in her nightclothes. She trudged back up the stairs to the dormitory and found Cali along the way.

"Hey, kitty. Looks like I almost blew our cover. I wander, if you didn't claw me on purpose?! Anyway, looks like you got yourself some warm milk."

When Phoenix arrived at her bed, a small saucer of milk was in front of the small bed. Cali, licking her lips, trotted over as Phoenix got ready for the day.

"Hmm should I wear my hair up or down?" She questioned herself as she grabbed her brush to fix her hair. "Oh, I'll just leave it down. Hermione will have a heyday if we are late!"

Minutes later Phoenix came trotting down, her bag on her shoulder, ready to go. The common room was empty besides her and Hermione.

"What time is it?" Yawned Phoenix as she became sluggish, the morning adrenaline wearing off.

"It is 6:00. Classes start in two hours! We can not be late!"

"You mean to tell me there is a 6:00 A.M. here as well?!" Phoenix yawned again. "Chill, Hermione! We won't be late. We have plenty of time!" letting out another yawn.

"Well, let's go!"

Both girls crawled out of the portrait hole and headed down the hall. Hermione was speed walking as Phoenix was trying to keep up.

"Do you know where you are going?!" Phoenix yawned out.

"Yes, I think I do. I read a small map when we got here and copied it. Will you hurry and stop yawning!"

"Hey! I'm working on an eight-hour time change! I would be asleep right now if I was at home! So, I may be sluggish!" Phoenix yelled, yawning again.

Walking further on, Phoenix found the hard way to avoid certain steps on the stairs. One disappeared, and she fell straight into the guard railing. She was happy she hadn't run into Peeves He would never let her forget. She noticed some doors you had to speak to in order for them to open. Then finally they found the Great Hall.

When the Great Hall doors opened, Phoenix walked behind Hermione. The four long tables were there, along with breakfast foods piled on them. The bewitched ceiling held the morning sun as sun rays came through the windows.

"Here is our table." Showed Hermione as she went to the Gryffindor table. The only way Phoenix could tell was, there were five, seven year Gryffindors sitting at the table. She looked at the other tables and noticed there were a handful of students at each table. Phoenix sat next to Hermione, placing her bag between her feet. She was so tired, she didn't even want to eat.

"Here you are Miss Granger, Miss Matthews, your class schedules." Mrs. McGonagall handed them. Then she went back to the teachers' table in the front of the Hall.

Phoenix looked at her schedule, barley making out what the words were. 'Geez, I hope I don't fall asleep during classes! That wouldn't look good on the first day!' The classes Phoenix could make out were Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration. She knew she left some out, but when she tried to make them out, Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"We need to leave quickly if we want to find our classes on time!" She said.

Without giving a chance to grab her bag, Phoenix cried in a low voice, "Bag!", and her bag, still underneath the table, went into blue and white lights and ended up on her shoulder.


	14. First Week of Classes

* * *

It took longer for Phoenix to change her sleeping habits. Hermione had to find different ways to wake her up. She couldn't remember much of the first few days of her classes. Hermione helped her catch up at the end of each day. Phoenix found out that every Wednesday at midnight they had an astronomy class. Phoenix loved this class since it was one of those she was awake for. Then, they had Herbology class three times a week in a greenhouse behind the castle. She impressed professor Sprout with what she knew about the plants they were studying. She earned Gryffindor 25 points alone on the first day of class. Phoenix found it a fascinating subject. This was going to be one of her favorites.

There was History of Magic taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. Phoenix almost cost Gryffindor points if Hermione hadn't had kicked her in the shin. It was a boring and slow class, which didn't help Phoenix's sleeping problem. Her eyes drooped down slowly and heavily. Professor Binns voice was so monotone, Phoenix was in a trance. 

Charms was a little hard for Phoenix because of the wand waving. Professor Flitwick didn't mind. Most young witches and wizards our age didn't know how to wave a wand. He was so small he stood on a pile of books to see over his desk. Flitwick reminded Phoenix of a teacher she had at Magic School.

Then there was Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The DADA class was one class Phoenix looked forward to but was a disappointment. Professor Quirrell's class stunk of garlic, claiming that it was to ward off vampires. His stories that he half talked about were questionable. Phoenix did not like him. It wasn't because of him being boring. She did not like him because of the darkness she felt around him. Like her mother, Katie and she could sense evil along with sensing good. And she could feel a lot of evil coming off of the DADA professor.

Transfiguration became the class Phoenix loved the most so far. By this time, Hermione helped her get used to her wand, and after getting the hang of it, it almost became second nature to her. Well, sort of. Professor McGonagall was teaching this class, and how class started, Phoenix knew she would be a tough teacher.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complete and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall explained. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she flicked her wand, changing her desk into a pig and back again.

Phoenix has seen this done, but not with a wand. Her mother, because of her whitelighter side, can change her appearance to look and sound like someone else. Then Kaleb, her best friend, can change objects into anything he wanted. Now, she can do it with a wand.

After taking notes, Professor McGonagall gave each student a single match. The task was to turn it into a needle. At first, it wouldn't do anything for Phoenix. Hermione, on her left, was having some problems. Behind her, it appeared Ron and Harry had given up. Phoenix looked at the match. Then remembered what her mother and Aunts said to her and Katie. They were trying to learn how to orb on command.

"Just close your eyes. Let the magic fill you up. Start from the bottom and work yourself up. Feel it building and growing." Then, just like that, Katie and Phoenix could orb.

Phoenix took a small sigh and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the match, turning it into a needle. Feeling the magic rise, she opened her eyes, flicked her wand, and watched as the match turned into a needle. It impressed professor McGonagall, and she showed to the class what she had done. Minutes later, Hermione changed her match. Professor McGonagall showed hers as well and gave both a rare smile.

When Friday rolled around, Phoenix could stay awake in most of her morning classes and got exceptionally well with her wand that many professors were impressed. She received some mail from her friends and family. They were saying how much she was missed and couldn't wait to hear more on Hogwarts. Her friends added that causing trouble was not the same without their fearless leader.

"Hey, I'm going to the library before class, would you like to come with?" asked Hermione as they ended up stopping at a corridor that split between going to the Great Hall one way and the library the next.

"No thanks, maybe later Mione. I'm actually hungry for breakfast today. Meet you in class? What is it anyway?"

"I believe it is Double Potions with the Slytherins." answered Hermione.

"Oh, I hope that Slytherin girl, Parkinson, won't cause us any trouble. And that Malfoy boy!"

"Well, they are in Slytherin, so we would unfortunately have to see them. Anyway, I'll meet you then!"

Entering the Great Hall, Phoenix looked towards the Gryffindor table finding Harry and Ron sitting there discussing something.

"Hey Harry, Ron, mind if I sit?" She asked.

"No, sure go ahead." Said Harry, scooting over for her.

"Where is your Miss Brains?" asked Ron.

"Her name is Hermione, and if you must know she is in the library."

"Hmmmm, figures."

"Hey! What is it you have against her, anyway? Is it because she knows more than you!"

Before Ron could answer, hundreds of tiny specks known as owls came flying in. It took a while for Phoenix to get used to, but found it was something pleasant to look forward to as she almost got a letter every other day. But she felt sorry, for Harry has gotten nothing.

Today, though, was different. Harry's snow owl, Hedwig, came swooping down and dropped a letter onto Harry's plate. Excitingly, Phoenix watched Harry opening it, revealing a very unreadable handwriting.

"Can I borrow one of your guy's quills?" asked Harry as Phoenix and Ron scrambled for one. Ron found his and handed it to Harry.

"Who is it from Harry?" asked Phoenix.

"Hagrid. You know, the guy I was with at the bank." Harry answered as he handed the note to Hedwig and flew off.

"Oh." Was all she said, looking down to see four letters of her own: one from Katie, one from both Marand and Kathy, and the last from Kaleb. 'I'll open these later.'

The last class of the day was Potions. Phoenix wandered how different it was compared to she had to make. The class was held in the freezing dungeons. It would have been okay if it wasn't for the pickled animals floating in jars around the walls.

The Professor's name was Snape. He had a dark feeling around him, but it was nothing like Professor Quirrell's. His eyes were black, cold, and empty. His hair was greasy and long. Professor Snape was just an overall creepy man.

He started the class off by taking roll call. When Phoenix's name came by, he paused slightly and looked carefully into her brown eyes. Then he continued on. When Harry's name came by, he paused again only this time he made a snide remark.

"Ah yes," he softly said, "Harry Potter. Our new-celebrity." Then Snape went back to finish calling the rest of the names on the list, then looked back up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He began. He spoke no louder than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death- if you aren't a big bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed. Phoenix was on the edge of her seat along with Hermione. But Phoenix's eyes showed a different sparkle for potions than did Hermione's. This intrigued Snape. If it wasn't for the symbol on her robe or the red and gold colors, Snape thought she could pass for a Slytherin.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly yelled. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Phoenix could tell Harry did not understand what Professor Snape just said. Harry had that deer in the headlights look, Ron just looked like his stumped self, and Hermione, like always, had shot her hand straight in the air.

"I don't know Sir." Harry responded.

Phoenix saw Snape sneer a little for pleasure.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Harry had the deer in the headlights look. He did not like the spotlight. Hermione's hand went further into the air. Phoenix could hear the snickering in back from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"I don't know Sir."

'Poor Harry, why is Professor Snape picking on him?'

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know Sir." Said Harry, "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

Phoenix could see the hatred boiling on Professor Snape's face. Harry's remark was not helping him.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. Then he looked over and stared into Phoenix's eyes. "How about you Matthews? Same questions I gave to Potter."

Phoenix gave a small smile. Potions was one of her strong points, though her cousin Melinda was the best out of all of them.

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Well, can you elaborate?"

"Well Sir, asphodel and wormwood can make a powerful sleeping potion. I think it is known as Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that can save you from most poisons and is taken from the stomach of a goat. Then monkshood is the same as wolfsbane. It all depends on what part of the world you are."

The sneer from Snape's face disappeared, replaced with a smile only Phoenix could make out.

"Well, Potter, looks like Matthews here has saved you."

Potions didn't seem in favor for the Gryffindors for the rest of the lesson. Snape criticized on everyone's potions except for Malfoy's and Phoenix's.

When lessons ended, Phoenix went off with Hermione to the common room to finish the day's homework. The questions that remained in Phoenix's mind were 'Why did Professor Snape hate Harry so much? And why did he take an interest in me?'


	15. Hermione's Curious Mind

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Phoenix sat in one of the big cushy red chairs by the fire reading her thick brown leather book. Hermione was up in the dormitory doing her studies.

As time flew by, Harry and Ron came walking down the stairs talking about why Professor Snape hated him. When Harry spotted Phoenix, he gave a big smile. "Hey, Phoenix!"

Looking up from her book, Phoenix saw Harry and Ron in front of her. "Oh, hey Harry, Ron. I didn't hear you come down." She said closing her book, the back facing up.

"Ron and I are going to meet Hagrid in his cabin. Would you like to come?"

"Uh… sure. Let me go put this up." When she got to the girls' room, she saw Hermione on her bed petting Cali. "Hey, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I are going to Hagrid's cabin want to come with?"

"No thanks. I was thinking about going to the library."

"Okay then, be back in a few." Phoenix flopped the book on her bed before leaving.

Hermione looked over on Phoenix's bed. She did not recognize the book. It was not a textbook. With a curious mind, Hermione went over to Phoenix's bed, inspecting the book.

The book was about the size of the ones she has seen in the library, and ancient. Brown and green leather bound it, and on the front was a symbol. The same one Hermione saw on Cali's tag. It was three arcs interlocked inside a circle. It was the triquetra. This intrigued Hermione. Her hand slowly went to the book.

"Meow!" Hermione flinched as Cali jumped from Hermione's bed and landed on top of the book, giving her a disapproving look.

"Cali, you scared me!" Hermione silently yelled. She grabbed hold of Cali, who didn't want to let go, and tossed her on the floor. Hermione's curious mind was getting the best of her.

Hermione slowly went back to the book. She pulled it towards her and opened it. The parchment inside was old. The first page, in medieval calligraphy, was 'The Book of Shadows'.

"Book of Shadows? What is this?" She spoke to no one in particular. "Ow!" Hermione looked down on her leg and saw Cali, claws out and digging into her skin. "Is there something you don't want me to know?" Hermione asked, but Cali squinted her eyes and dug deeper. Hermione closed the book and got off the bed, pushing Cali away. "I'm going to the library." Hermione said as she looked at Cali. She grabbed the book, stuffed it in her bag, and walked down to the common room. Fellow Gryffindors came through the portrait, huddling with their friends in the common room. This allowed Hermione to slip out and head towards the library.

Not to her surprise, Hermione found the library empty. Finding the farthest table, Hermione placed her book bag on the chair seated next to her, pulled out the Book of Shadows, reopened the book to read some more. The next page Hermione stopped on was a photo, an illustration. It was a woodcut picture of three women who appeared to be sleeping. Hermione took a better look at the picture. The clothes and furniture looked old, almost ancient medieval. 'Why are these women sleeping? Better yet, who are these women?'

Turning the page, Hermione saw another illustration with the same three women. This time though, they were fighting several horrible looking creatures Hermione has never seen before, much less read about. The next page looked more reasonable. The same three women were in it again. 'Maybe these women are important?' In this picture, the women were dancing and singing in a circle. They looked happy. They looked at peace for the time being. They looked as though they were celebrating.

"Could this symbol represent these women and Phoenix's family?" Hermione thought to herself out loud.

She turned the page again and found an incantation. 'What kind of incantation is this?' Hermione couldn't help herself. She came this far, might as well read it. 'If I read this and not say it out loud, then maybe it won't trigger anything.' Hermione didn't know for sure if this was true. She read that spells could be performed without saying them. Hermione took a deep breath and read the incantation.

_'Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the Ancient Power!_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three,_

_We want the power._

_Give us the power.'_

"Power? What power?" Hermione looked around, making sure nothing happened. Her stomach started growling. It was almost time for dinner. 'I need to head up to the common room before Phoenix finds her book missing.' Hermione placed the book back into her bag and left the library. When she came back to the Gryffindor common room, she headed straight back up to the dormitory, placed the book back on Phoenix's bed, and left for the Great Hall.

Hermione couldn't help but ponder on what she saw and read. She tried to pay attention to Phoenix, Harry, and Ron, but her mind kept wondering. 'Who were those women? What were they doing? What horrible creatures were they fighting?'

She had to know and needed to look at the book again. But how and when can she sneak it out of the dormitory without Phoenix seeing her? She couldn't just point blank ask her to see it, could she? Phoenix kept the book out in the opened. It wasn't like it would hurt their friendship.


	16. The Trials of Melinda Warren

* * *

It was the first Saturday of Hogwarts, and for the first time since she got there, Phoenix could sleep in along with most of the Gryffindor girls. Most, because when Phoenix looked towards Hermione's bed, it was empty.

Phoenix gave out a yawn, stretching out before heading to the shower. 'Let's see. What is it I should do today? I really need to reply to mom and my friends. Maybe Hermione has something planned? Or Maybe I can hang out with Harry and Ron?'

After her shower, Phoenix put on her regular clothes and hair in a loose ponytail. She grabbed paper and pen, and headed down to the common room. "Hey, there you are!" said Phoenix as she spotted Hermione sitting in a chair with her Charms book out. "Are you doing homework? I thought you finished it yesterday? Or are you going over it again for the fifth time?"

"No, I'm reading over next week's lessons."

"Why?"

"To be prepared."

"But Hermione, it is Saturday! That book will be there! Saturdays change!"

"So?"

"Humph! So let's go outside! You can study in the fresh air!"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, fine! I'll keep ya company. I need to write some letters, anyway."

Phoenix sat across from Hermione and wrote her letters. Hermione not once looked up. Once Phoenix finished her letters, she pulled out her sketch pad. Time went by while Phoenix sat there drawing whatever images came to mind. She was getting bored. 'I need to go outside. I need a change of scenery.'

About ten minutes later, Phoenix got fed up. "I've got to go do something or I'm going to go crazy!" She started pacing in front of Hermione, who finally took her nose out of her book. "I'm going to the owlery and go explore more of the castle or something. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Okay," Phoenix left, leaving Hermione all alone.

Hermione closed her book and made her way to the girl's dormitory. Once there, she went over and sat on Phoenix's bed. Hermione looked under her pillow and under her bed. No Book of Shadows. 'I wonder where she put it?' Hermione opened the nightstand near Phoenix's bed. Nothing was there. She looked in the trunk, but found nothing but textbooks and clothing.

Hermione closed the trunk and sat down. 'Where is it? I looked everywhere!' She looked over at the replicated bed. Cali was curled up on the floor fast asleep. Hermione got on her knees and moved over to the tiny bed. Cali immediately opened her eyes. She yawned, gave a big stretch, and sat up, blocking the view.

"Oh, come on!" She whispered, not wanting to wake any of her fellow Gryffindors. Cali sat there with her tail twitching and ears down. She did not want Hermione near her bed.

Hermione reached over, pushed Cali to the side, and opened the small curtain. 'The Book of Shadows' was lying there almost as if it was sleeping. Hermione picked it up and sat on her bed. 'Now, I've got you! Let's see what else is in here!'

Finding where she stopped, the book continued to intrigue her. On the top was "The Trials of Melinda Warren". 'Who is this?' Hermione thought. Cali jumped on Hermione's bed, laid on top of the book, and sprawled herself out as much as she could, preventing Hermione from reading any further. She laid there, with a hint of a smile on her face and the look of innocence in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione started petting Cali while moving her off. "Okay, now, let's see what this is." Hermione took the book and placed it on her lap.

_'Melinda Warren left England and arrived In America in 1654 with her two-year-old daughter Prudence.'_

Before Hermione continued, Cali jumped back on the book. She walked up to Hermione and rubbed her head on Hermione's face, purring.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she tried not to get cat hair in her mouth. Cali kept rubbing.

"Oh, fine!" Hermione tossed Cali off and closed the book. "I'll just go to the library!"

Once at the library, Hermione took her usual table. She looked around to make sure she was the only one around. Then she opened the book to where she stopped and continued to read.

_'Never forgetting her knowledge of witchcraft, Melinda Warren possessed three special powers.'_

"Powers?" Hermione thought out loud. "That is interesting."

_'The first telekinesis or moving objects using only the power of her mind.'_

_'The second, clairvoyance, or the ability to see the future.'_

_'Her third power to stop time.'_

"Stopping time? Time travel is possible with time turners, but stopping time? I really need to research some more."

'Melinda Warren's powers were discovered when her lover, Hugh Montgomery, betrayed her to the townspeople. She was tried for witchcraft, found guilty, and sentenced to be burned at the stake- a sentence that was never given before.'

"Oh, my! I wonder if this is around the time of America's Salem Witch Trials I read about?"

"Well, look who we have here."

Hermione slowly lifted her head. She knew who that voice belonged to.

"The Miss- Know-It-All of Gryffindor. What are you trying to do, Granger? Make us Purebloods look bad?" said Pansy with two other Slytherin girls beside her.

Hermione gulped and closed the book. She didn't feel like dealing with them.

"Not wanting us to see what you are reading?" The girls giggled. "Well, allow me."

Pansy reached over for the book, but before she could get close enough to touch it, the book glowed red and moved away from her. The other Slytherin girls looked at each other in disbelief. Pansy shook it away and reached for it again. The book glowed red and moved further in the middle of the table.

"Look Granger, this isn't funny. We'll be back." Then Pansy and the Slytherin girls left, faces startled by what they saw.

When they were out of sight, Hermione looked over at the book puzzled. The book was in the middle of the table. 'What just happened?' Hermione wasn't sure if she should touch the book. 'But that has never happened with me.' She took up the courage and gently touched the book, pulling it towards her. 'Okay, maybe it doesn't like certain people? Or maybe there is a spell that protects itself from evil people or people it doesn't trust? It glowed like it had one on it.'

Hermione flipped the book open and turned to the page she was on, hoping she would find some answers.

_'The town's people tied her to a stake in the center of the village. The executioner waved a flaming torch before her and asked if she had any last words. This is what she said:_

_"You may kill me, but you can not kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger- until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be the Charmed Ones."_

"That explains the three women in the illustrations. They must represent the Charmed Ones!"

_'The executioner then touched his torch to the straw beneath Melinda's feet. She died horribly- but her powers live in every Warren witch's heart. It will be a joyous day when the Charmed Ones are begotten.'_

Hermione had tears streaking down her face. "That is so sad. No one should be killed like that. I wander how Phoenix relates to all of this? Is she one of the Charmed Ones? Or is her mother? Is she part of the Charmed One's line? She has to be related. It would explain the lamp blowing up."

Hermione needed to do some research. She went to look for any book that had to deal with prophesies. She also needed to stand and walk around as she was getting stiff. Hermione, though, could not find one with any evidence of the Charmed Ones.

She looked around some more. 'There must be something on the Charmed Ones? Or even Melinda Warren, if she is as powerful as they lead it to believe.'

Hermione scanned the shelves some more. 'Maybe I overlooked or missed it?' She went to the back shelves of the library. It was not as lit up as the rest, so she went through each book, placing her finger on the binds. The last book in the corner caught Hermione's attention.

The book was black and leather bound. It was not as thick as the surrounding books, but it was a decent size. The spine was old, battered, and dusty as if it was long forgotten. But this was not what caught Hermione's eye. It was what was on the spine. A symbol she has seen in two other places: on Cali's tag and on The Book of Shadows. The triquetra was in the middle, in light red.

Hermione took the book and went through it. She found out that the incantation she read was to release the sister's powers. Each sister will receive one of Melinda's original powers. Then the powers would evolve. Then she found information on a possibility of there being a fourth sister. The fourth sister reconstituted the Charmed Ones after one sister died.

Hermione went back to the "Book of Shadows". She wanted to compare the two books to see if any information out of the black one was accurate. It was, and she went from one book to the other, gathering what she could. What startled her, the most, was the Charmed Ones were supposed to fight demons, warlocks, and other evil creatures.

"So, is this what Phoenix was saying when she yelled demons?"

Hermione read. There were different levels and types of demons. They had many ways of transporting, and they had powers of their own. Then there were warlocks. Warlocks were evil versions of witches. She learned, according to Phoenix's world, they were very cautious of wizards. They believed wizards could turn on anyone. Apparently, these types of creatures lived in a place called "the Underworld" a world beneath the surface.

"Is there really this much evil in this world?"

She flipped through some more pages and found other creatures. She found Leprechauns, unicorns, trolls, fairies, and people called "Whitelighters" and "Elders". Hermione had read about all of them except the leprechauns and whitelighters. The Whitelighters were like guardian angles for witches. They help guide them and protect them. They also guide future Whitelighters. There nemesis is a darklighter which would do anything they can to kill Whitelighters.

"There has to be a counterbalance."

Hermione didn't know what to think. There was a whole other world that she never knew about. She wasn't for sure if the Wizarding world knew about it. She had the feeling the prophecy is true. Hermione had the feeling Phoenix had to be a Charmed One or her mother was. Hermione remembered Phoenix mentioning her aunts. 'Didn't she say she had three?' And then her mother would clear the rumor of the fourth sister. But that proved nothing. Or did it?

'I saw that lamp blow up. I heard her say Demon. Then she tried to deny it all. The hat sounded confused. But it was like that with Harry. The hat mentioned she came from an ancient Wizarding line. The name Warren is in one of the extinction line. She knows more about potions than anybody in our year. Even the Ravenclaws stand no chance. The hat could have put her in any house but chose Gryffindor.'

"I'm going to have to tell her I know about her and her secret. Hopefully, she would explain everything, or at least I hope she will. I would like some straight answers." She said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I know that Melinda was betrayed by Matthew Tate in the series. In the book "The Power of Three", it says Hugh Montgomery, and I liked this guy better.


	17. Flying Lessons

* * *

Hermione didn't have the chance to continue her research. Monday came, and Phoenix and Hermione noticed a note pinned on the Common Room board. They had flying lessons starting on Thursday. But it wouldn't just be the Gryffindors; the Slytherins would join them.

"Flying lessons! And with the Slytherins! You have got to be joking! What on earth do we need flying lessons for?" Phoenix asked, looking at Hermione.

"Apparently, each house in the first year is being paired for lessons. And you can not fly a broom unless you know how to fly it."

"Ookay, so the whole flying broomstick thing is not a joke?"

"No."

"What joy will we have when we have flying lessons with the Slytherins?" Phoenix dramatically said, placing the back of her hand on her forehead and falling on one of the chairs. Hermione sat next to her, rolling her eyes at her.

"Hey… um… Phoenix?" A voice from behind her asked after she sat down.

"Yes, Ron?" Phoenix shifted to see both Ron and Harry standing behind her.

"Do you have that transfiguration homework done?"

Phoenix gave both Ron and Harry an evil smirk, receiving two in return. Hermione gave a look of disapproval.

"I have everything done but potions. Homework is in my bag." She said as she pulled out two binders full of homework and notes. "I want it back though. I worked hard to transfer the notes from parchment to notebook paper. And try not to copy it word for word."

"Thanks!" Ron said as Harry grabbed the binders, and both boys went to their dormitory.

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Hermione.

"Did what?" asked an innocent Phoenix.

"Give Ron and Harry your homework!"

Phoenix gave Hermione a huge grin and went on with her potions homework.

Thursday came, and everyone was nervous about the flying lessons. Phoenix had to calm down a very nervous Neville, as he had never been on a broom before. She surprisingly had to calm down Hermione, who kept referring to a book she read called Quidditch Through the Ages.

During lunch, Hermione was going over what she read. Phoenix took the information with interest as Neville, beside her, was drinking in every word he could. Phoenix's attempt to calm him down worked somewhat, but not completely. Hermione was in the middle of her lecture when the mail came. Everyone around her was happy for the interruption, but Neville was not happy. He wanted as much information as he could.

Phoenix got her usual mail: one from home and one from each of her friends. Neville received a package from his grandmother.

"Hey, Neville, what did you get?" asked Phoenix.

Neville opened his package and showed Phoenix. It was a marble-sized ball filled with white smoke.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a Remembrall!"

"A Reme what?"

"A Remebrall. Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there is something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh…" As Neville was explaining, his face fell. Phoenix watched the smoke turn a scarlet red. "… you've forgotten something."

"Well, it looks as if you forgot something."

"But the problem is, I don't know what I could have forgotten!"

While Neville was pondering, Draco snatched the Remembrall out of his hand while passing the Gryffindor table.

Immediately, Phoenix, Harry, and Ron jumped to their feet. Harry and Ron were hoping to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

'Man! She can smell trouble a mile away!' Phoenix thought as she sat back down.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

When three-thirty came around, Phoenix, Hermione, and Neville came hurrying down the stairs along with the other Gryffindors. It was their first flying lesson. Phoenix looked around. It was a wonderful cloudless day. The grass was rippling with the wind and under their feet as they walked to the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest.

When they got there, the Slytherins were already there along with twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Then Madam Hooch arrived. Phoenix looked closely at her. She had short, gray hair and yellow eyes that were hawk like.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked, looking at everyone. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Phoenix walked between Hermione and Neville looking at her broom. The broom was old and battered. 'I still can't believe I am having flying lessons on a broom!'

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'up'!"

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Phoenix's broom flew into her hand at once. Then suddenly it gave her a little shocking jolt.

"Ouch!" she yelled, dropping the broom to look at her hand.

Madam Hooch came rushing over, reached for Phoenix's hand, and pulled it towards her.

"What happened?"

"The broom shocked me, Madam Hooch."

"Shocked you?" Madam Hooch looked at Phoenix, then down at the broom, and back at her. She squinted her eyes as if she was looking deep within her. Then, she shook her head as if she was reassuring herself, grabbed the broom, and shoved it into Phoenix's hand.

"Impossible. You must have been overly excited by getting the broom your first time." Then she walked away, taking one more glance in Phoenix's direction.


	18. Flying Lessons Part Two

* * *

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch after showing everyone how to mount their brooms. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two."

Phoenix noticed Neville squirm beside her and pushed away before Madam Hooch went to one.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch yelled, though Neville was fast out of hearing distance.

He kept getting higher and higher. Phoenix could see Neville's frightened white face. When he looked down, he gasped and slipped sideways, falling off the broom.

Followed by a loud thud and crack, Neville ended up facedown on the grass. His broomstick continued to rise higher, changing its route to the forbidden forest before it went out of site.

Madam Hooch ran over towards Neville. Her face was just as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Phoenix heard. "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get."

Turning to the rest of the class, Phoenix saw Neville's tear-streaked face as Madam Hooch said, "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'! Come on, dear."

The moment they were out of earshot, Phoenix heard Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in the laughter. Phoenix's jaw clenched. Boy, did she hate the Slytherin house!

"Shut up, Malfoy!" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson. "Never thought 'you'd' like fat little crybabies Parvati."

"Yeah!? Well, who would like you with a face that looks like a troll?!" yelled Phoenix.

Pansy was on her way with another comeback, when everyone heard Harry say,

"Give that here, Malfoy." Then everyone turned and watched the scene before them unfold.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy already leapt onto his broomstick and took off. When he reached the top of a tree he yelled,

"Come and get it Potter!"

Phoenix ran over to Harry at the same time Hermione was warning him not to go after him.

"Hey, wait, Harry! Let me come with you!"

Both Harry and Phoenix mounted the one broom. Phoenix, behind Harry, held on tight as he kicked hard against the ground and up they went. Phoenix felt the wind rush through her hair and robes. She pulled her face further away from Harry's shoulder to fell the fresh air.

'This feels great!' At that moment, she knew she would enjoy flying on brooms.

Everyone below them screamed, gasped, or an admiring whoop from what sounded from Ron. Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Phoenix smirked from seeing the stunned Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Said Malfoy trying to sneer but failed. He looked behind Harry to see a smirking Phoenix.

Phoenix felt Harry lean forward as they shot towards Malfoy like a bull. But like the teaser, Malfoy moved away just in time as Harry turned back around to face him.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save you, Malfoy!" Phoenix yelled.

"No, but Potter brought you! What are you his girlfriend?" Malfoy said with the pleasure of seeing Phoenix's face flush. "Catch it if you can then!" He shouted.

Malfoy threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

'Yeah, run like a scaredy-cat!'

"Go Harry, it's right over there!" Phoenix whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball. Phoenix just held on tight, resting her chin hard into Harry's shoulder so she wouldn't miss all the action.

"Faster, Harry! You almost have it!"

Harry stretched his hand- a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remebrall clutched safely in his fist.

Phoenix hopped off the broom, feeling the adrenaline rush.

"That was amazing Harry!" They both smiled at each other, but the moment ended when they heard,

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry got to his feet, trembling.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how dare you- might have broken yours and Miss Matthew's neck-"

"It wasn't his fault Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Matthews-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter follow me, now."

As Professor McGonagall and Harry went to the castle, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had triumphant looks on their faces.

"Well, Potter won't be here tomorrow, that's for sure." said Malfoy.

"Oh, is that right?" said Phoenix as she went up to Malfoy. "Let's not forget that you were flying. The whole Gryffindor class can see that you can get into trouble or expelled."

Malfoy didn't flinch. In fact, his triumphant look grew even bigger.

"You must not know who my father is. There is no way they can kick me out of Hogwarts. And If I am not mistaken Matthews, but you went on Potter's broom. I can ruin your time at Hogwarts, while my father can ruin your entire family!"

"Oh, I doubt that. Cause you don't know what My Family and I are capable of."

Malfoy came right up to Phoenix's face. She could feel his breath.

"You do not scare me, Malfoy."

"I will make sure you will not have another day in Hogwarts!"

As soon as Malfoy reached for his wand, Phoenix, not knowing what spell he was going to use, flicked her hands and froze Malfoy.


	19. Harry's Second

* * *

Before Madam Hooch was in eyesight of the situation, Phoenix unfroze Draco and ducked from the casted spell. The Slytherin house tried to tell Madam Hooch what happened, but dismissed the idea after Phoenix's explanation. Phoenix shrugged, she did not understand what they were saying. Madam Hooch tried to get the class restarted, but dismissed the distracted students. The Slytherins went on their way, eyeing Phoenix, while the Gryffindors bugged her with questions.

Malfoy did not understand what everyone was talking about. All he remembered was raising his wand, and Madam Hooch behind them. He didn't remember her being there before. The Slytherins tried to explain what happened, but it made little sense. Malfoy looked over before heading inside, watching Ron and Hermione flock around Phoenix.

"Okay, tell me how you did that?" asked Ron.

"I told you! I used the spell Petrificus Totalus, that was all!" She still needed to convince her friends. All the other Gryffindors left, she hoped, satisfied.

Ron was confused. He did not see her wand, only her flinging her wrists. "But I didn't see you draw your wand! You raised your hands and Malfoy froze! It was brilliant!"

"Ron, you must of not seen it. Phoenix drew her wand. She was faster than Malfoy." Hermione explained. She drew her wrists up, mocking Phoenix, placing her wand between her fingers, proving Ron her theory. Even though she had an idea on the real reason, she wanted Phoenix to tell it.

Phoenix looked at Hermione perplexed. 'Does she? No, she couldn't. Maybe she really thought I had my wand.'

"Any way Ron, it's late, and I'm getting hungry. Could you drop it?"

"Okay fine!" Ron huffed as they made their way to the great hall.

They opened the doors and made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry was already there waiting for them. Ron sat on his left while Phoenix sat on Harry's right, followed by Hermione.

"So, Harry, what happened?" asked Phoenix.

Harry told them everything. He explained how Wood was eyeing him and how Professor McGonagall was excited.

"You're joking!" Ron exclaimed excitingly, forgetting what he was going to tell Harry about Malfoy. Phoenix had to take away Ron's fork, for he also forgot he had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth.

"Seeker?" he continued, not paying any attention to Phoenix. "But first years never- you must be the youngest house play in about,"

"- a century," said Harry as he shoved pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

"Okay, what does a seeker do again?" Phoenix asked.

"The seeker catches the golden snitch."

"And the golden snitch is what?"

"The gold ball that is so small hardly anyone can see it when it flies at a fast pace. The seeker tries to catch it to win and end the game." Ron explained.

"Oh, right, the flying golden thingy."

Ron rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry, his mouth opened wide. Phoenix laughed as he looked like a fish.

"I train next week." continued Harry. "Only, don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"Well done!" said George in a low voice. The Weasley twins hurried over to Harry when they came into the great hall. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win the Quidditch cup for sure this year." said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but you must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of school."

"There are passageways in the school?" Phoenix perked. The twins saw the excitement and devious look in her eyes.

"Yeah, the school is full of them. We'll show you sometime if you'd like." The twins grinned as they saw her glitter up with the mischievous look they themselves had.

"It makes sense. This is a castle, and castles have passageways. I would love to! It would be so much fun!"

"Hey Ron, keep this girl. We like her. See yeah, Harry." The twins left, leaving a blushed Ron.

"Oh, Phoenix, I almost forgot to tell you. I told Wood about you too."

"About me? Why would you do that? What did I do?"

"Because, you helped. You also saw Neville's Remembrall. I bet you would have been able to catch it too. Anyway, he seemed interested. He was thinking about making you an alternate or a chaser."

"But…"

Before she could finish, Malfoy turned up flanked by none other than Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?"

"Your braver now, you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

"I'd take you up on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Actually, I was looking forward to Matthews to be Potter's second."

"Phoenix?" asked Ron.

"Yes." Malfoy sneered.

Phoenix turned around and matched his sneer.

"Okay, I'll be Harry's second, as long as Ron could be his third." Ron looked over at Phoenix mouthing that there was no such thing as Malfoy chuckled.

"Fine Weasel can come. Crabbe will be my second. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron, Harry, and Phoenix looked at each other.

"I can't believe you said third!" Ron stated.

"What is a wizard's dual?" said Harry.

"And what did he mean by me being Harry's second? And you could have stopped me if there was no such thing as a third!"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die. And I wanted to stop you but you kept on talking!" said Ron starting at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry and Phoenix's face, he quickly added, "But people only die in proper duels, you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. He probably thought you two would have refused."

"But we didn't. So, what if Harry waves his wand and nothing happens?" asked Phoenix in an excited creepy way that made Ron shiver a little.

"Well, Harry, throw your wand away and punch Malfoy on the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me!"

All three looked over beside Phoenix. It was Hermione. Phoenix completely forgot she was beside her because of what was happening.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"

"Ron!" yelled Phoenix.

"What?"

Hermione ignored him and spoke to both Harry and Phoenix.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying."

"Bet you could. Ouch!" Ron yelped as Phoenix slapped him on the backside of his head.

"- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you both."

"And it's really none of your business."

"Harry!" yelled Phoenix.

"Good-bye." Said Ron, as Harry and he stood up, leaving an upset Phoenix and Hermione. Both upset for two different reasons.


	20. Busted

* * *

After a while, Phoenix headed to the common room, Hermione bickering before leaving to go to the library. When Phoenix walked through the portrait hole, she headed towards the girls' dormitory, closing the door quietly behind her. The common room still had some Gryffindors, but some girls turned in early.

Phoenix laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She never has been in a wizard's duel, but has dueled in Magic School. 'I wonder if it is the same concept. Maybe the BOS has some advice.'

Phoenix slowly lifted her head. She didn't hear anyone come in, but she wasn't paying attention either. She didn't see any lights on and from the snoring, Phoenix knew everyone was asleep.

She went to her trunk and pulled out the huge leather-bound book. Walking back to her bed, Phoenix pulled the curtains closed. She opened the book, but it was too dark for her to make out anything.

'Oops I need light!'

Phoenix opened her hand and formed a few small energy balls and threw it above her head. The lights were dim enough not to wake the others, but enough for her to read.

'I love my little nightlight! It always comes in handy!'

After a while, Phoenix looked at her clock, "It's eleven! I need to head down." Phoenix waved her hand, blowing out the orbs, slipped out of bed, while closing the BOS, and placed it back in her trunk. She grabbed her wand from her stand, looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep, and headed downstairs. She looked around, noticing the boys were not around.

Phoenix waited by the stairs. It was half-past eleven before Ron and Harry finally came down.

"Ready Harry?" Phoenix whispered heading towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Absolutely!" she looked around, feeling eyes on them coming from one of the chairs.

They almost reached the portrait hole, when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them. It was the same chair Phoenix felt the eyes.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry, Phoenix."

They all three stopped and turned around as a lamp flicked on. It was Hermione, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy- he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry said to Ron and Phoenix. He pushed opened the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

"Harry, just to warn you, Hermione doesn't give up on things easily." said Phoenix, as she noticed Hermione following Ron through the portrait hole, while hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away!"

"Ron!" yelled Phoenix.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

"So, what?" Phoenix asked, "Hermione?"

Phoenix turned around seeing Hermione starring at an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit, and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.

"Now, what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late."

"Come on, Mione. You can come with us." Phoenix suggested.

"No, she is not."

"Do you think we should just let her stand out here and let Filch find her?"

"And if he finds all three of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve," Ron loudly shouted.

"Shut up, all three of you!" Harry said sharply. "I heard something."

"Is it Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron

Phoenix walked over sensing something. 'I don't sense Mrs. Norris. I sense that it is more like…'

It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

"Keep your voice down Neville. The password's 'Pig Snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" asked Phoenix and Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good- well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"

"We can't just leave him, Ron. Come with us, Neville."

"If either of them gets us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

They silently walked through the corridors. The only light was the moonlight. At every turn, Phoenix was hoping they wouldn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris.

'But how fun would it be, if we ran into them?'

They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.

'I smell a trap!'

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry drew his wand, and Phoenix raised her hands when they heard someone speak- and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

'Oh, Malfoy is good! Snitching on us to Filch. Who does he think he is playing?'

Busy in thought, Harry grabbed Phoenix and waved to the others to follow. They ran to a door, away from Filch's voice quietly and quickly.

"They're in here somewhere," they all heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed, still holding onto Phoenix. They crept down a long galley full of suits of armor, hearing Filch getting nearer.

'I can totally see an accident waiting to happen!'

Right after Phoenix thought of this, Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run- he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. Phoenix froze the armor before it hit the ground, but the damage was done.

"RUN!" Harry yelled. The five of them sprinted down the gallery. Harry did not know where they were going or where they were.

"I think we've lost them." Phoenix panted out.

"I-told-you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I-told-you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Well, Duh Ron!" Phoenix panted.

"Hey, Phoenix, did you freeze that armor back there?"

"Yeah, it almost looked like you did with Malfoy." said Ron.

"Is this really the time to be asking this?"

"Let's go." Commented Harry lost in the conversation.

As much as they wanted to leave, it would not be that simple. It wasn't more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

'Oh great, It's Peeves!' Phoenix thought. Peeves saw them and squealed with delight.

"Shut up, Peeves- please- you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

'Right like saying please was going to help!'

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

Phoenix, still being held by Harry, leaned over and whispered. "Harry, we need to split. You and the others head for the end of the corridor. I will try to distract Peeves and Filch."

"But Phoenix,"

"Don't worry Harry, I know what I'm doing."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves- this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Thanks Ron!" screamed Phoenix as she separated from them.

"Harry, where is Phoenix going?" asked Neville as they ran down the corridor.

"She said she had a plan."

Peeves continued shouting as everyone, but Phoenix, left.

"Peeves shut up or I will Vanquish You!" Peeves quieted down, giving Phoenix a questioning look. "Yes, I know of a way to get rid of you! Now, I need you to be qui..."

Phoenix heard footsteps. Filch was running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shout. She looked around and found a pocket in the wall. She leaned up against it, hands ready to freeze.

'Please don't let him see me!'

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

Phoenix tried hard to be quiet but let out a small sigh. Mrs. Norris was in front of her in a second.

"Meow," said Mrs. Norris, who was looking at Phoenix.

'I need to sic Cali on Mrs. Norris! She would teach her a lesson!'

Phoenix closed her eyes, keeping her hands up for when Filch came closer.

"What is it, my sweet? Is one of them here?"

Mrs. Norris looked at him and back at Phoenix. "Meow." She let out answering his question.

Filch came closer, chuckling. As he came by the pocket, he jumped in front of Phoenix and lifted his lantern. He looked into Phoenix's eyes, now opened, giving a slight glare. Phoenix shivered a little and dropped her hands. He caught her. After a few seconds, Filch looked right and left, seeing if anyone was coming to Phoenix's rescue.

"My sweet, are you sure you saw someone here? No one is here my pet."

'What is Filch talking about? He is looking right at me?'

Filch reached out, grasping for anything or anyone. Phoenix moved away from his grasping hand, unsure why he was acting as if she wasn't there. Giving up after a while, Filch turned around and faced Peeves.

"Peeves, which way did they go?"

Peeves crossed his arms and kept his mouth shut.

"All right- please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaaaa!"

Then Peeves whooshed away with Filch, cursing with rage as he too left, leaving Phoenix alone.

'What just happened? Why did Filch leave? Didn't he see me?'

Hoping Filch was completely gone, Phoenix was about to run in the direction she saw the others run towards, instead she found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville running towards her. Harry grabbed Phoenix's arm and pulled her to run with them.

"What is going on!" yelled Phoenix.

"Just keep running!" yelled Harry.

They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed into the armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville looked as if he'd never speak again.

"Okay….what…. is with…. all the…running?" panted Phoenix.

"A three…headed….dog!" answered Neville.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"Hermione, I wasn't there. Maybe the floor? That would be my first guess." Remarked Phoenix.

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." came Harry.

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something."

"Guarding something? Trap door? Sounds like fun. Hey! Let's ask the three-headed dog what it is guarding. Maybe it would tell us." exclaimed a sarcastic Phoenix.

Hermione stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could of all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth opened.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"We sorta did Ron. Or at least Phoenix insisted." Harry pointed out.

"Hey, she is still my friend! I couldn't leave her outside and let her get caught because of us!"

"Well being her friend, you might need to let her know what is more important. She really needs to sort out her priorities!" Stated Ron as they all parted for bed.


	21. The Package

* * *

The next morning Phoenix tried to talk to Hermione. The only input she got was Hermione sticking her nose up and turning the other way.

This hurt Phoenix. Hermione was her first friend in this place. 'Why is she mad at me? If it wasn't for me, Harry and Ron would have left her outside!?'

Phoenix decided giving Hermione some space was the best choice. Hermione could not stay angry at her forever. 'Can she?'

This wasn't the only issue bothering Phoenix. 'Filch looked right at me. It was not like he just glanced either. He stared at me for quite a long time. Even Mrs. Norris could see me. Why didn't Filch? He found me. Maybe… Hmmm, maybe I got a new power. Mom and the Aunts always said our powers were tied into our emotions. I should send a letter to mom. She may have an idea.'

After a while, Hermione and Phoenix made their way to the great hall, and it was just in time too. Phoenix got to see the lovely flabbergasted Malfoy looking between Harry to Ron and back at Phoenix.

'Oh, how I Love that look on him!'

"Hey Hermione! There's Harry and Ron!"

Hermione glanced over and turned right back to the opposite direction. Phoenix rolled her eyes and went to sit in her usual spot next to Harry. Hermione eventually followed.

"Hey Harry," said Phoenix.

"Hey."

Once the girls settled, Harry filled Ron and Phoenix in about the package that has been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and the three wondered what needed heavy protection.

"Its really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

"Okay, so we believe the teachers are hiding something underneath the trapdoor, being guarded by a three-headed dog you guys saw last night, right?"

"Yes." Ron stated.

"Okay, just checking."

Before they went any further, hundreds of owls flooded the great hall. Among the normal mail, 12 owls carried two long thin packages. Phoenix and Harry watched with interest as everyone else. It amazed them when the two packages dropped in front of them. Before the owls left, another two owls came by dropping a letter on top of the parcel. Phoenix receiving an extra one.

'What in the world?' Phoenix thought. 'My birthday isn't until another month. Why would someone send me this? Who….' Phoenix looked over at Harry, already reading his letter and handing it to Ron.

'What did Harry get?'

"What does the letter say?" piped up Hermione.

Phoenix looked down at the two letters. She picked up and opened the one on top. The letter read:

Harry told me about how you helped get Neville's Remembrall. You could be a great Seeker. Unfortunately, Potter has filled the seeker position, but we recently opened a chaser position. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, and she asked the Headmaster to make another special request.

The catch is Professor McGonagall would like to see for herself, as do I, if you can handle being our new Chaser or even a substitute. It requires you to give Professor McGonagall and me a small tryout.

Don't get your hopes up if you do not make it. You still have plenty of years. I will talk to you about tryouts the next time I see you in the corridors or the common room.

Oliver Wood

P.S. You will have to get a broom if you make it, and if the Headmaster will allow it!

When Phoenix finished, she looked at Hermione and handed her the letter. She read it and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Quidditch? Don't tell me you will tryout?"

"Hermione, if I don't, I might go crazy. You don't understand. My family is active in sports." 'That is when we are not vanquishing demons.' "My sister and I were in softball and basketball. My brother was in soccer and football. This is the only sport in this place!"

"Okay, but you don't even know how to fly! Who is going to teach you?"

"I flew on Harry's broom!"

"Yeah, but Harry was in control. You were behind him."

"What ev Mione. I'm going to tryout! Wood and Harry believe in me, why can't you?, Maybe I can get on the team!"

"Fine! But if you break your neck, don't come running to me!"

"Don't worry, I won't. The first person I would run to is Madam Pomfrey." Phoenix retorted, giving Hermione a small smile. Hermione returned it with a 'you know what I mean' look, then went back to eating. Phoenix opened her second letter. It read:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE! I was in the Headmaster's office when Wood and Professor McGonagall talked about having Potter and you join their Quidditch team. I was interested in what the Headmaster had to say, so I stayed. I heard Potter would get the position of seeker if the Headmaster would allow a first year to participate. I was not pleased with the situation, especially when they wanted you to tryout for chaser. I did not like the idea, but the Headmaster gave them permission.

I know we do not allow first years to have brooms, but I asked the Headmaster for special circumstances. This package contains your new Cleansweep Seven. It may not be as fast or fancy as a Nimbus, but it should do nicely for your first broom. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES let anyone see you got a broom or EVERYONE will want one. Good luck in your tryout and I will enjoy seeing you in action.

Professor S. Snape

'Professor Snape?' After rereading the letter, Phoenix folded and stuffed it back in its envelope. She turned towards Harry, but Harry and Ron already left. Phoenix looked up at the teacher's table, finding Professor Snape talking to another Professor. While he listened, both Phoenix and Snape linked eyes. She nodded her thanks and Snape gave a genuine smile and nodded back. Then he continued conversing with the Professor.


	22. The Library

* * *

"I'm going to take this up to the dormitory." Phoenix whispered to Hermione. Ron and Harry had already left, and Phoenix wanted to be alone.

"Are we still going to meet up in the library?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we are. My bag is in the common room, and I needed to get it, anyway. I shouldn't be long."

Phoenix grabbed the wrapped package and headed out of the great hall. She didn't want it out of her sight. Phoenix knew the rules on brooms with first years, and the package was obvious. She didn't want her "favorite Slytherins" to see her with it. She looked around the halls. She was alone. Classes hadn't started, so everyone was still in the dormitories or at breakfast. She sighed in relief. Not only did she get a broom of her own, but a possible new power too. She wasn't expecting any of this in her first year.

'I hope mom got my letter. I wonder if I'm right. How does it work. What is it. I need to figure out my new power before I accidently trigger it during class or something.'

Phoenix looked around again, making sure no one was around. She popped her neck, getting ready for anything. Package still in hand, Phoenix stood there bringing all the emotions to surface like her mom and aunts taught her. Nothing happened.

'Maybe if I close my eyes? Would that work?' 

This time she placed the package on the hall floor, closed her eyes and went through her technique again. Still nothing happened. Phoenix gave out a vast sigh.

'I give up.'

Phoenix picked up her package and headed for the common room.

Once she went through the door, Phoenix ran to her dormitory. She placed her package on the bed and looked at it. Cali came out of her miniature bed to say hello, spotting the package. Cali sniffed around, rubbing her face on the end of the wrapped up handle. Phoenix reached over and opened the package.

"Wow!"

Cali continued rubbing Phoenix's Cleansweep, making sure her scent was all over it. Phoenix shook her head and pulled the broom in front of her. Cali lost interest and started playing with the wrapper. The broom was beautiful. It was nothing compared to what she saw in Diagon Alley. She liked her broom better. But what did she know about brooms?

The broom was sharp; the handle made of bark that gave off a metallic blue color. On the handle, there was a C and a 7 in black. The broom called to Phoenix. She did not understand why, but felt it was connecting with her. When she looked at it some more, a small glow surrounded it. Phoenix shook it off.

'I didn't see that, did I?'

Phoenix stared at it again. Then wrapped it back up, Cali fighting her, and placed it under her bed for safekeeping.

'Maybe since Professor Snape got this for me, he could tell me where I need to take it for safekeeping.'

After placing her Cleansweep under her bed, Phoenix went down to the common room in search for her bag. Before calling it, she saw an older boy by the fireplace. The boy turned around, hearing her come down.

"You look as though you are looking for something?"

"Oh, yes, I'm looking for my bag. I think I left it in here." Phoenix responded.

'Though, I can get it, but I can't let you see how.'

"You shouldn't leave your bag lying around here, you know. Anyone might take it."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Phoenix."

"Wood, Oliver Wood." Wood shook Phoenix's hand before continuing on. "Are you Phoenix Matthews? Harry told me about you."

It took Phoenix a while before anything registered. "Oh! You're Wood! I'm supposed to talk to you about my tryout!"

"Yes, that's me. I am thinking you received my letter?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Professor McGonagall and I hoped that tomorrow around six was good for you? We will meet in her office."

"That should be good for me."

"Great. I'll let her know. If anything comes up unexpectedly let us know and we will reschedule."

"Okay."

"Good. I hope you find your bag."

"Oh, thank you." Phoenix smiled heading towards the portrait hole. She waited until Wood left towards the boys' dormitory before orbing her bag to her bag to her shoulder.

After running hard and fast towards the library, Phoenix finally arrived. She knew she was late. She and Hermione got into the routine of spending an hour in the library before classes started and sometimes after depending on how the day went.

'I wonder if Hermione is mad at me or gave up and started without me!'

She stepped inside and found Hermione sitting at their normal table. It was the last one on the right in the farthest corner.

"Sorry, Mione. I ran into Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain, in the common room. We were setting up a time to meet for tryouts. I'm so excited about it!"

"That is okay. I just arrived myself."

Phoenix gave Hermione a weird look. That was unusual for Hermione. She was always on time if they came separately.

"So, what subject are we going to do first? Potions? Trans? Charms?" Hermione looked at Phoenix. She didn't know whether it was a good time to ask, but she had to know. "Hermione what is wrong? Did all of your homework already? You still will help me, won't you?" Phoenix chuckled.

"No, I still have homework, and I will still help you."

"Then what is wrong?"

"It's just… I need to know something."

"YOU!? Needing to know something!? Wow!" Phoenix expressed. "Wait! Let me cherish this for a while." Hermione gave a discouraged look, shaking her head. Phoenix closed her eyes, held her head up, and gave Hermione a smile.

"Are you finished?"

"No. Give me another minute."

"Phoenix!"

"Okay, shoot!"

Hermione looked at her and gave a sigh.

"Well, I was doing some research…."

"Per usual, yeah, keep going."

"Phoenix, what do you know about Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones?"


	23. I Know Who you Are!

* * *

Phoenix's face was emotionless. Hermione looked at her, waiting for a response. "Uh, Phoenix?" waving her hand in front of Phoenix's face, Hermione was unsure whether she should ask again.

Phoenix blinked, "Oh sorry, I was thinking. No, I have never heard of Melinda Warren, and what did you say? The Charmed Ones?"

"Yes, the Charmed Ones. Are you sure you never heard of them?"

Phoenix scratched her head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Hermione, I think I would know if I have heard of them!"

"Think again. The Charmed Ones do not ring any bells?"

"Hermione, is this part of an assignment? If it is, I don't remember it. When was it assigned? And who assigned it? When is it due? Is it due tomorrow? Oh, my! If it is, I really need your help!"

"No, it is not an assignment. I'm doing my own research. You know me. I got bored and did some light reading. Something in a book I was reading sounded interesting, so I wanted to know more."

"Oh! Whew! I thought I forgot a paper. I have too much homework to do for tomorrow. It's not on a test, is it? Was it even mentioned in class? Is it in History of Magic? You know I fall asleep in Professor Binn's class!"

"No! It is not on any tests or mentioned in any classes. And I know you sleep in Professor Binn's class because you steal my class notes!"

"Calm down, Hermione. And I do not steal your notes. I borrow."

"Borrowing without permission is considered stealing."

"I thought I didn't have to ask since we are friends. And when do you have time to research? You are with me most of the time."

"When you are with Harry and Ron, I spend my time reading."

"Oh."

"Have you ever heard of Melinda Warren?"

"Are we going to start on this again?" Phoenix whined.

"I was hoping something would have jogged your memory."

"Hmmmm… Well, Melinda sounds like a pretty name. Warren, is that a common last name?"

"Phoenix!"

"No. I have not."

"What about the Charmed Ones?"

"Nope."

"Are you 100 percent sure?"

"Yes, Hermione, I am sure! Where have you heard of Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones?"

Hermione gave a small huff, got up, and left. Phoenix watched her leave with a smirk.

'I got her right where I want her.'

Phoenix saw the frustrated look on Hermione's face when she returned, her face returning neutral. Hermione placed a dusty black book in front of Phoenix and reached into her bag, pulling out another book.

"These two books are where I found out about Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones."

Phoenix looked at the two books. The black book intrigued her. The book was medium size. The black spine was old, battered, and dusty. She picked up the book and looked on the spine. The spine had a light red symbol on it, the triquetra. 'Whose book does this belong too?' Phoenix looked over at the other book. The other book was leather and brown with the same symbol on the font. She knew this one.

"This looks interesting. Are they any good?"

Hermione looked at Phoenix, frustrated. "Phoenix! I Know Who You Are! Or at least I have an idea."

Phoenix's face dropped. "Well Hermione, I don't know what to say. We have shared a dormitory for how long now?"

"Phoenix! I have an idea that Melinda Warren is your ancestor! I have an idea that you are one of the Charmed Ones or your mother is. You are possibly part of the Charmed legacy!"

She couldn't help herself. Phoenix tried so hard to keep it in until finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Hermione was look was a mix of anger and questionable.

"I was wandering how long it would take you."


	24. Knew You Couldn't Resist.

* * *

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Take me!? You wanted to know how long it would take me!?"

Phoenix nodded back, keeping the same big smile on her face. She couldn't help it. It was hilarious. 'Hermione is acting just like I thought she would!'

"It took you longer then I thought. I was thinking you gave up."

"I… wha... uh…. I…..? You knew about this the whole time!? And you didn't even help or tell me."

"Uh, huh. It was more fun letting you sweat about it."

"When did you know about it?"

"Well, Hermione." Phoenix pondered, "I sorta had it all planned."

Hermione's jaw would have dropped lower. The look on her face was more than what Phoenix hoped for.

"You planned it? You planned ALL of it!"

"Yep! To the last detail."

"How? When?"

"Well, Hermione, someone would be a real idiot if they think they can plop a book in front of you and not expect you to read it or be curious."

Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione did not understand what Phoenix was talking about. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I placed that book in front of you on purpose. I hid it in places where I was hopping you would look, but not be too suspicious of me. I stayed out longer than what it required to give you enough time to either place the book back or read more. I wanted you to read it."

"You wanted me to read it?"

"Yes. I wanted someone to talk to about my other magical life."

"Then why did you sic your cat on me?"

"Cali was in on the idea. I told her to act like that."

"And Cali is not an ordinary cat, is she? She's your familiar like I read in your book?"

"Yes, that's right."

Hermione allowed everything to sink in: The Book of Shadows, Cali, Phoenix planning it, the black book.

"Wait! What about the black book I found? How would you of known it would be in the library back in the back?"

Phoenix looked at the mysterious black book. She had no idea Hogwarts had anything on her family. 'I wonder if mom and the aunts know about this book.'

"No, I have no idea. I did not plan that part. I planned the Book of Shadows. So, I guess some ideas were not all planned."

"So, you are one of the Charmed Ones?" asked Hermione.

"No, that would be my mom and the aunts."

"So, you are a daughter of a Charmed One."

"No, I'm a son of a Charmed One. Of Course, I am a Charmed One's daughter!"

"That means you have powers. You are a wandless witch. I read about wandless wizards and witches in other books. I noticed you have powers of Molecular Combustion and Temporal Stasis. At least, that is what I think they are called."

Phoenix gave a small cringe knowing nothing would get passed Hermione. In one way, she was glad Hermione saw her using her powers. She would know Hermione wouldn't freak once she uses them more openly.

"So, my excuses for me blowing up the lamp or freezing Malfoy didn't help?"

"No. I wanted to say something then, but I figured if you have said nothing by now, you probably didn't want anyone to know."

"Wow, thank you Hermione."

"What other powers do you have?"

Phoenix smiled. She now has someone she could talk to about her "Other World" as she deemed.

"Well, let's see. I can orb, I have telekinetic-orbing, and I got a new one. I just don't know about."

"Orbing? I read about that. Isn't that a transportation power a whitelighter has?"

"Yep."

"So, this black book is accurate? About there being a fourth sister?"

"Yep, my mother is the youngest out of the four. She was the one that reconstituted the Charmed Ones. That black book had all that on it?"

"Yes, and more. You said you gained a new power. What is it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"When did you get it?"

"It was when we sprung Malfoy's trap. I was hiding, and Mr. Filch came asking Peeves where everyone went. Mrs. Norris gave away my position. I was ready to freeze him, but when Mr. Filch found me, he did nothing."

"Hmmm. That's interesting."

"What?"

Hermione said nothing. She had the face she always got when she tried to figure things out.

"Heeelllooo, Hermione?" Phoenix tried again, waving her hand in Hermione's face.

"How were you feeling when Mrs. Norris found you? Then when Mr. Filch came over, did your feelings change?"

"Why?"

"Well, your powers are tied into your emotions, right? At least that is what I read."

"Yesss. It had that in the book."

"No. This came from the Book of Shadows. Then how did you feel?"

"Like I hope he wouldn't see me."

Minutes went by and nothing was said. Hermione still had that concentrated look. Phoenix just let the time by not understanding what Hermione was getting at.

"Maybe you weren't able to be seen?"

"What?" asked Phoenix.

"Maybe Filch didn't see you because he Couldn't see you."

Phoenix eyed her. It wasn't quite clicking. Hermione was waiting patiently until she couldn't wait any longer.

"Phoenix! Mr. Filch couldn't see you because you were invisible!"

After being shushed again, the two girls lowered their heads and voices. They both kept quiet, sinking everything in.

"Invisibility! Wow, just think what I could do with it! I could sneak out of the corridors at night! And the tunnels! I could even scare Mr. Filch and Mr. Norris!"

"Okay, now I read about the personal gain stuff. And those are definitely personal gain issues."

Phoenix groaned "Hermione what are you my mother? You're not going to be my personal gain Nazi, are you?"

"No! Just looking out for you like what a friend is supposed to do."

"Okay as long you won't be my mother."

"Are you thinking about telling Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about telling them at the moment, probably, maybe when the time is right."


	25. Memory Dust.

* * *

It was the next day at lunch. Harry was telling Ron, Phoenix, and Hermione about his Quidditch practice with Wood, when Professor McGonagall came walking up. "Miss Matthews, would you come with me, please?"

Phoenix gave a questioning look towards her friends before responding. "Okay Professor." She grabbed her bag and followed McGonagall out of the great hall.

They walked down the corridor in a fast past. It looked as though McGonagall was on a mission. Phoenix was behind trying to keep up with McGonagall.

'Where are we going? Are we going to her office? Is she taking me to Dumbledore? Does he know about me? Would he accept the same explanation as everyone else did about Malfoy?'

Phoenix couldn't take it any longer. The silence was killing her. Phoenix stopped. "Um, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall stopped and turned around. "Yes, Miss Matthews?"

"May I ask where are we going?"

"You have a visitor in the Headmaster's office." And with that, McGonagall turned back around and continued toward Dumbledore's Office.

'A visitor? Who on earth could it be?'

There were more twists and turns until they stopped in front of a gargoyle statue.

McGonagall said the password, and the gargoyle moved, revealing a spiral staircase.

"This is where I leave you, Miss Matthews. I have other things to tend to." Then Professor McGonagall left in a huff, leaving Phoenix alone.

Phoenix looked at the staircase and leaned inside for a look. It looked as though the stair case never ended. She shrugged and stepped inside. The staircase spiraled itself up, the statue closing behind.

Seeing the door to Dumbledore's office, Phoenix stepped off the stairs and walked toward the cracked open door. Phoenix heard the familiar voice of Dumbledore. She slowly walked closer, listening in, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"She is fitting in nicely, already has friends. She is a very bright student. Very confident in what she knows and very knowledgeable. I believe she will be one of our brightest students next to Miss Granger."

"That sounds great. I'm glad she is doing well."

Phoenix shifted a little more towards the crack.

'No! It can't be her! Why would she be here? I didn't call for her!'

"I hope…."

"I believe we have a visitor."

Phoenix heard Dumbledore say cutting off the visitor. The door slowly opened, and Phoenix heard Dumbledore calling to her. "Come in Miss Matthews, we have been expecting you."

Phoenix walked in as innocently as she could. Professor Dumbledore was behind his desk. A woman was sitting across from him, her back towards Phoenix.

Closing the door behind her, and the woman turned around. She had shoulder length dark brunette hair with a small wave. Her eyes were across between green and gray. The woman was wearing gray slacks with black high heels. Her top was a black button up blouse with a white tank top underneath.

Phoenix did not expect to see her. This woman was her whitelighter. This woman was none other than her Aunt Prue.

Seeing the looks the two gave each other, Dumbledore stood to excuse himself. "I will leave you two alone."

"Headmaster, you don't have to go. I was hoping if you would allow Phoenix to show me around the castle while her and I talk? If you don't mind."

"Of course not," answered Dumbledore, "Miss Matthews take all the time you need. I will tell Miss Granger to take notes for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster." She mumbled never taking her shocking eyes off of her Aunt.

Prue stood up, as did Dumbledore, and headed towards the door.

"It was wonderful to meet you headmaster."

"It was an honor to have met you, Miss Halliwell." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Honor? What did Professor Dumbledore mean about that?' Phoenix wondered. She opened the door and allowed herself out, followed by Prue. They walked down the corridors in silence. Phoenix couldn't figure out why her Aunt was there.

'Is she just checking up on me? Do the Elders need something of me? Is mom in trouble?!'

They walked around the students, who were trying to get to their classes, as they remained silent. Prue looked around for an empty corridor. As she saw the last student turn the corner, she looked at her niece. "This way," dragging Phoenix by her robes. "Are one of these classrooms being used at the moment?"

"I think this one is empty. Why?"

Prue ignored her as Phoenix opened the door. It was the History of Magic room and no one was insight. Professor Binns was out of his office. They were in the clear for whatever reason.

"Okay, Aunt Prue, we are in the clear. What is it you need to talk about?"

Prue said nothing. She grabbed Phoenix's arm and orbed out. When they orbed back in, they were in San Francisco on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Okay, now we can talk." Said a mad Prue.

'Why did she orb me here? She never orbs me here unless she is mad at me. What did I do?' Phoenix gave her aunt a confused look. She did not understand why they were there.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" yelled Prue.

"What?!"

"Don't play innocent with me, Phoenix! You know exactly what I am talking about!"

It finally clicked with her. She couldn't believe her aunt was freaking out. "Hermione?"

"Ding! Ding! Let's give her a prize!"

"But…"

"No buts! The Elders want me to wipe her memory with memory dust."

"Why?"

"Because she found the Book of Shadows! They think she will expose us. If not on purpose, it will be by accident. But I know you better than that. I know you helped or planned on her find it."

"But Hermione doesn't deserve to get her memory wiped! She did nothing wrong! It was all me! I did everything!"

"You know I have to do something."

"Why? Why do you have to do something! Maybe you can leave this one alone!"

"Because we can't be exposed!"

"Exposed! Aunt Prue! I'm in a freaken wizard's school! Or better yet, I'm in a world Full of Witches and Wizards! What exposure would there be? No one blinked an eye at Magic School!"

"Phoenix you know I have to. We can't put more people at risk. This wizarding world differs greatly from ours. We don't know how they would react to our world. The Eld….."

"Since when did you listen to the Elders!? You never listened to them! I remember all the stories you, Aunt Piper, and Phoebe told us!"

Prue kept quiet. She had no response to that.

'When did I start listening to the Elders?'

"Please, Aunt Prue! I had my friends at Magic School to talk about magic! Or at least Wandless magic! If you wipe Hermione's mind with memory dust, I wouldn't have anyone to talk too!"

"It would protect her in the long run!"

"Aunt Prue! Protect her from what!"

"It would protect her from demons! You have your brother and sister to call."

"They are not at Hogwarts! They are at home! You had Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe!"

"Yes, I did and…."

"And you told Uncle Darryl, and mom got to tell Uncle Glen!"

"We had to tell Darryl something. We kept running into each other at his crime scenes and such. The issue with your mother, well, I wasn't around!"

"Then you told Uncle Andy!"

Mentioning Andy shocked Prue. She never got over his death, even if she didn't show it. She still believed it was her fault he died. She cried the first time she saw him. He was the first person to meet her when she died.

"Aunt Prue Pleeeaaassseeee! I need someone to talk to! Hermione was excited about it! Don't punish her because of me. Don't take that excitement from her. If I know her, she will find out about it, eventually. Please! You Never listened to the Elders before. Why are you starting now?"

"I was part of the Charmed Ones. Now, I'm a whitelighter, your whitelighter!"

"You still are a Charmed One! Or at least part of you! You tell me to trust my instincts. How can I, if you won't even follow yours anymore!"

Prue stood back, allowing Phoenix to cool off. It was hard for Prue. She was not only Phoenix, Katie, and Little Henry's whitelighter; she was also their aunt. Balancing the two sometimes got difficult. She knew how Phoenix felt. Sometimes she felt alone, not able to talk about her powers with people other than her sisters.

Prue let out a heavy sigh. "Okay fine, I won't sprinkle memory dust on Hermione. I will allow Hermione to know. But, if you tell Harry and Ron, yes, I know," she stated as Phoenix looked at her shockingly, "let me know first. I gave you this one. Now your mother, tell her. And I wouldn't dwell on that if you don't want to feel her wrath!"

"Thank you! Thank you! This means so much! You were always my favorite aunt!"

Prue rolled her eyes, knowing very well that it was only a suck up statement. She grabbed Phoenix's arm and orbed their way back to Hogwarts. Or at least that was where Phoenix thought they were going.


	26. But She's My Friend!

* * *

Paige was at her desk looking through papers when she heard a familiar sound. "Hey! It's about time you're here! I was wondering," Paige began sitting her pen and reading glasses down, "when… oh!" She said, realizing who it was.

"Hey, Paige." Prue greeted.

"Hello mom." mumbled Phoenix, waving to her mother unenthusiastically.

Paige looked between the two, "what is going on? You didn't get expelled already, did you?"

"Mom! That hurts!"

"Okay...hm...then why are you here?"

Prue nudged Phoenix a little closer to her mother. "Why don't you tell her why we are here, Phoenix. Now would be a great time."

"Tell me what?" Paige quickly jumped out of her seat, running in front of her desk.

"Oh, it's nothing." Phoenix began and continued in a whisper mumble. "Just that Hermione knows the family secret."

"What!" yelled Paige giving Phoenix her deadly parent stare. Prue went to close the office door, not wanting anyone to overhear.

Phoenix shrugged. "Hermione found the Book of Shadows and figured out our family secret. You know, like the powers we all have, demons, and family heritage."

"Oh, but tell her why Hermione found it." stated Prue. She knew Phoenix was trying to weasel her way out of it. It was just like her.

"I might have let her find it." She said as softly as she could.

"What." Her mother stated. Phoenix knew she was fuming. Her mother only shouted at her and her siblings when she was beyond pissed. "Phoenix Kaye Matthews! You let her find it. After we both agreed no one at Hogwarts should know about it! You broke that promise. You lied to me. You went behind my back. I thought you understood the importance of the book, of our secret. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was thinking of my other daughter, Katie."

"But mom!"

"No buts." Paige looked over at Prue still fuming. Prue was standing behind Phoenix trying to stay out of Paige's line of fire. It didn't work. "Did you give Hermione the memory dust?"

"No Paige, I didn't."

"Mom, I trust Hermione. She is my best friend at Hogwarts. I really would like someone to talk about my secret. Magic is not a secret at Hogwarts and the magical world."

"But Phoenix, their world differs from ours. We don't use magic for everyday chores. We don't use wands. They don't worry about personal gain. We don't know how those people would react to wiccan magic. They may think we are outsiders. They may think we are a threat. Maybe they think we are the coolest beings they ever saw. We cannot take that chance."

"Aunt Prue, a little help, please!"

"Don't crawl to your aunt for help, missy! This is an issue you and I need to discuss."

"Paige, I think as long as it is just Hermione, we should be fine. Our secret would be safe. You know as well as I do, Phoenix would not just tell anybody. She must trust Hermione. Besides, Phoenix should have someone to talk to. She has made some strong points when we have spoken. Now if she thinks or even blinks about telling Harry or Ron, she will tell us first."

"Please mom? You had Uncle Glen. Then there is Uncle Darryl" Phoenix gave one of her famous pouty lip look that always won with everyone.

'She has a point.' Paige thought. 'Oh, I wish Phoebe would have never showed the girls that pouty look!'

"Fine! Hermione won't get her memory wiped. But Prue is right. Before telling Harry and Ron, you speak with us first. Now give me a hug. You need to get back to school, and I have missed you so much!"

"Oh, mom! Did you ever receive my letter? About me getting a new power?" Phoenix asked as she hugged her mother bye.

"Yes, sorry demons, you know."

"And the Elders told your mother, and me you got the power of invisibility. But like the wonderful Elders that they are, they didn't tell us how to help you control it. They said that you should figure it out on your own."

"Cool! Oh! What are you going to tell the Elders about Hermione?"

Prue looked at Paige then back to Phoenix, "I'll think of something. Don't worry."

Phoenix smiled and hugged her aunt. "Thanks Prue!" then ran over and hugged her mother once again.

"All, right. See you at holiday break. I believe Kaleb is counting the days already. He really misses you. He took it the hardest. And stay out of trouble!"

"Mom, trouble is my middle name."

"I know."

"Like mother, like daughter." Prue quietly said, not caring if either of them heard her.

Paige and Phoenix looked over at Prue. Prue couldn't help but give a small laugh. Phoenix looked so much like Paige it was freaky. Well, except Phoenix had more of an olive skin color.

Phoenix gave her mother a one last goodbye and orbed out with Prue.


	27. Quidditch Tryouts

* * *

It was two hours before her tryout. Phoenix said goodbye to her aunt and found Hermione coming out of class. The girls exchanged the details of their day while walking back to Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks for the notes, Mione. I didn't realize I was out that late."

"No problem. I am grateful for you fighting to let me keep my memory. I am glad you trust me enough to keep your secret."

"We are friends, Hermione. Besides, they wouldn't have wiped all of your memories. It would have been the parts on the Book of Shadows."

Once they made it to their dormitory, Hermione explained the class assignments and helped Phoenix when she saw confusion. When they both finished, Phoenix tried to occupy her time. She grabbed her sketchbook and worked on her next painting idea.

Time went slowly. Phoenix sat her sketch pad down and paced. When it was five o'clock, Phoenix's nerves hit her. Hermione followed her with her eyes. Phoenix watched the clock slowly move. Maybe if she paced faster, time would speed up. Hermione continued to watch her until becoming dizzy..

"You seem nervous." Hermione stated.

"Me? No, I'm not nervous. I was just thinking you know about how well I hope I will do at the tryout. I... I… I mean you're right, Harry was the one that did all the flying, and,"

"Phoenix."

"I was just the passenger. But it felt great to be flying. It was like freedom. But I also did some controlling."

"Phoenix, you will do fine. If you don't make it, you will always have next year. You shouldn't have been able to tryout for the team until next year, anyway. They do not even allow first years to have brooms, and they made that exception for you and Harry."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement. You're right, though, I mean about being fine. Sorry, I attend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Phoenix looked at the clock again. The clock read five thirty. Hermione looked over, seeing the change on her friend's face.

"I think you need to head over to Professor McGonagall's office. You don't want to be late for your own tryout."

"Do you think? Or do you know?"

"Just grab your broom and good luck."

Hermione huffed and rolled back onto her bed. She picked up the black book and started reading where she left off. Phoenix was very interested in the black book. But Hermione had the patients to read it. She even forgot to mention it to her mother and aunt. She was so busy trying to persuade her mother and aunt not to use memory dust on Hermione, she didn't have time to talk about the "BOS2" as she called it.

Phoenix walked to her bed, knelt down, and grabbed her broom from underneath. Partially wrapped, she pulled the paper off while walking downstairs. Once down, she looked around to see who was in the room. No one was there except Harry and Ron. She let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you off to?" asked Ron, looking at the broom in her hands.

Harry to saw the broom and realized where she was going, "Going to your tryout? Wood mentioned it during our training."

"Yeah, I hope I do well. I'm nervous."

"Wood doesn't bite. At least he didn't bite me. You will do fine. You were a great passenger."

Phoenix laughed, releasing some stress. She really liked Harry. He was a good friend.

"Well, I need to go. Hermione will have a fit if she found out I was late. See ya!"

"Good Luck!" Harry yelled as Phoenix slipped through the closing port hole.

Holding tight on her broom, Phoenix nervously walked down the corridor heading towards McGonagall's. The closer she got, the closer she knew the tryouts were. When she arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Phoenix opened the door. McGonagall was sitting at her desk talking to Oliver Wood. They both stopped, watching Phoenix approach them. She had the look of a nervous first year.

"Hello Miss Matthews. I believe you have already met Mr. Wood."

Phoenix shook her head in acknowledgement as McGonagall stood from her chair.

"I believe it is time for us to go to the Quidditch pitch."

All three walked down the corridor in silence. Wood glanced at Phoenix, giving her a reassuring smile. This made Phoenix relax a little.

When they reached the pitch, Phoenix noticed four figures with brooms standing around a closed trunk.

'Are they trying out as well?' But as they got closer, Phoenix recognized two red beacons. It was the Weasley twins. 'Didn't Ron say his brothers were already on the team?'

"Great! You're all here!" McGonagall said excitingly.

"Phoenix, here are other members of the team. See in Quidditch, there are seven players: the Keeper, which is what I play, the Seeker, which is Potter, two Beaters, which is the Weasley twins, and three Chasers. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson are two of our Chasers and the third, I hope, will be you."

Each player shook her hand as Wood introduced them. She had seen them around Hogwarts, but the twins were the only ones she had spoken to because of Ron.

"Now, what is in the mysterious trunk?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot."

Kneeling down, Wood unfastened the trunk, revealing four different-sized balls. He took out the ball in the middle, which was bright red. Estimating it, Phoenix figured it was the size of a soccer ball or basketball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle." Wood explained.

Phoenix listened to every word Wood was saying. She wanted to understand the game better. Ron was not the person you want to explain something. He was extremely confusing to her.

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other, and they try to get through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Are you with me so far?"

Phoenix looked at the Quaffle Wood held, then at the hoops. Taking the Quaffle, Phoenix tossed it in the air multiple times and higher each time. She wanted to get the feel for the ball. She wanted to know how heavy it was, how it was going to fit in her hands, and how she was going to throw and catch it. After Phoenix finished, she tossed the Quaffle back to Wood.

"Yeah, I got it. It's kind of like basketball, right?"

Wood looked at Phoenix quizzically.

"Potter had mentioned that. What is basketball?"

"Oh nothing, just a muggle sport."'

Wood ignored her and went back to explain the rest of the game. He didn't know any of the muggle sports, but he doubted there were any that were as exciting as Quidditch.

"Now the Keeper flies around their team's hoops and stops the other team from scoring."

"Kind of like the goalie in hockey and soccer, right? Or is soccer called football here? I can never get it right in foreign countries."

"Are those other muggle sports?"

"Yeah, never mind. Um... What are those that are moving?"

"Oh, uh, Fred, George come over here."

The twins stood on either side of Phoenix. Both held a small club, which reminded her of a mini baseball bat.

"These two are bludgers. I'm going to show you what they do."

The two balls were on either side of the Quaffle. Phoenix looked at them. They were smaller than the Quaffle itself. She determined they were no bigger than a softball. Instead of red, the two balls were identical jet black.

Phoenix stood back. Seeing how determined the balls wanted out of their cage, she didn't want to be a target. Wood placed the Quaffle back in its spot and released the bludgers. It was as if the balls knew they were free. One jet black stream went around Phoenix and Wood. Then it aimed itself at Fred, who smacked it hard with his club. The ball went flying. Phoenix could have sworn it made weird noises. The second ball, however, went straight up in the air. Then it placed its target on Phoenix. She grabbed hold of George's club and intercepted the ball before it hit her.

"You and Potter could be great Beaters! Anyway, the bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. It is their job to protect the players on their side from the bludgers and try to knock them towards the other team."

"Okay, so where is the snitch? Ron and Harry were telling me about it. Well, it was mainly Ron. They said the snitch flies so fast, no one can see it unless you have a trained eye for it, like the Seeker."

"Ah!" Wood exclaimed. He kneeled down and opened a secret compartment. The compartment held a tiny gold ball. "This is the snitch." He held it out for Phoenix to see. The gold ball, possibly the size of a golf ball, spread its hummingbird wings.

"This thing is the snitch?! It isn't even doing anything."

"Oh, but it is hard to see when it is in action. When the Seeker catches the snitch, their team wins and the game is over. This is Potter's job. Think you got everything down?"

"Uh… I think so." Phoenix looked over at the other players and Professor McGonagall who she forgot was even there. They all gave her reassuring smiles.

"Okay, now what I would like for you to do is mount your broom and take a lap around the pitch. I want to see how well you are riding a broom. Don't worry. I know you are a first year. I just need to see how many practices it will take for you to feel comfortable on your broom."

Phoenix swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Mounting her broom, she pushed off, keeping a firm grip. The wind whipped through her hair. It felt great. She had no trouble keeping her balance like she thought she would have.

'This was way easier than I thought it would.'

Shifting her weight, Phoenix realized her broom followed her. She tested it by shifting to the left. The broom followed by turning left. Then she shifted to the right. Again the broom turned to the right.

'I wonder how to pick up speed?'

She smiled a little. The wind in her hair really felt good. Leaning forward, she sped up.

'Oh, yeah! This is fun!'

The wind pounded in her ears. It felt great, like she ought to be up there. She felt free. She didn't realize she made a lap until she heard Wood hollering.

"Phoenix! You can come down now!"

Phoenix slowed her broom leaning backwards and landed softly next to George.

"Wow, you did extremely well. I don't think we need to help you out. You look like a natural." One twin said, giving her a wink.

"Thanks, George."

"Okay, now for the official tryout."

Wood walked over to Phoenix, putting a hand on her shoulder. He waved over the others, placing them in a huddle.

"Okay Phoenix, I'm going to make the scenario like a real Quidditch game. That is why I invited these four to come. So for your tryout, I want you to pass the Quaffle three times to Katie before you score, and I want three scores in each hoop. Angelina will play as an opposing team member."

"So, you want me to pass the Quaffle three times before I score: three to Katie and three to each hoop while Angelina tries to steal it."

"Right, I am going to release the bludgers so they will be out. This is where the twins come in. Fred will also play as an opposing team member. He will try to knock you off your broom. George will try to protect you."

"George is good. Fred is bad got it."

"I am going to protect the hoops from you. Professor McGonagall will keep watch and count on your scores."

"Okay."

"Then, let us begin."

They mounted their brooms and pushed off. Katie and Angelina showed Phoenix where she would be in an actual game. McGonagall released the bludgers, allowing a few moments to pass. When everyone was in place, she tossed the Quaffle in the air, and Katie intercepted. Katie flew a little, then tossed the Quaffle over to Phoenix. Phoenix caught with ease. Then the Chasers were off.

Phoenix swerved through the air, dodging two bludgers along the way. When the opportunity approached, she threw the Quaffle, which Angelina intercepted. Katie knocked into Angelina, snatching the Quaffle. Katie flew off and, when close enough, tossed it to Phoenix. Phoenix did a little lap, almost getting hit by Fred. Finding Katie, she tossed it to her, who tossed it right back. Phoenix was about to toss it again when Angelina slammed into her. Phoenix gripped the Quaffle while Angelina continued slamming into her. Phoenix looked for Katie, who was opened. Taking a chance, she tossed the Quaffle high over Angelina. Katie caught with ease. Angelina left Phoenix, allowing Katie to toss the Quaffle back to Phoenix. Phoenix flew towards the hoops passing Wood and scored.

They continued this until McGonagall gave Wood the word that all hoops were scored in. Phoenix did one last lap and, with the others, landed next to McGonagall. Everyone was out of breath but patted Phoenix on the back with a comment.

"That was a great tryout! Well done, Miss Matthews! That was wonderful flying! Wood, what do you think?"

George leaned in, whispering into Phoenix's ear. "She is very competitive when it comes to Quidditch."

"I can tell." Phoenix whispered back.

"Professor, we may have found our third Chaser!"


	28. Misunderstood

* * *

After tryouts ended, Phoenix anxiously stood in front of the Fat Lady portrait. She had wonderful news to share with her friends. As soon as the portrait was wide enough, Phoenix rushed inside hoping to see Hermione or Harry.

The common room was dark except for a few lit candles and little light coming from the fireplace. Phoenix looked around sensing someone was in the room. She didn't have to look much longer. Harry and Ron poked their heads around the big red couch, facing the fireplace. She rushed over, jumped on the couch, and gave Harry a bear hug. Harry flinched a little, not used to all the emotional expression.

"I take it you are on the team?" Harry squeaked, Phoenix still squeezing him.

"Yep!" She pulled Harry back and gave him an enormous smile.

"Wow! You both are the youngest players in a century!" Ron yelled, getting shushed from Harry.

"Don't be so loud Ron! Wood doesn't want anyone to know about me. He probably wants Phoenix to be a secret."

"Sorry, guys. I didn't know."

"Hey Harry, is Hermione around or has she gone to bed?"

Ron let out a small groan, getting an angry glare from Phoenix. Ron shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

"She was around." Harry replied, glancing at Ron.

"I'm right here." They heard Hermione say. Hermione came down the stairs in her night robe. "With Ronald yelling so loud, it's a wonder that everyone hasn't woken up yet."

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, who was equally enthused.

"Come on, Harry. I think it is time for us to leave."

"Bye Phoenix and congratulations."

"Thanks Harry." Phoenix watched Harry and Ron leave as Hermione walked over to one of the cushy chairs across from the couch.

"So, how did it go?"

Phoenix's smile came rushing back to her face. Lifting her chin proudly, she said, "I made the team."

"Congratulations." Hermione said.

"You don't sound very convincing."

"I'm sorry. It is that… you were so nervous about making the team. Knowing your secret and what you can do, I just hope you did nothing you would regret later."

Phoenix's smile faded and was replaced with a glare. The same glare she gave to Ron. "What do you mean about that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I just hope you did nothing you would regret."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No! I'm not! It's just…."

"Maybe I should've just let them memory wipe you!"

"Phoenix..."

"You know Hermione, let me tell you something. Sports and art are a few of the things I can do without magic. I am great at them. But I guess since Quidditch is different, I can see were you, "might" be coming from."

"Phoenix, I meant nothing about it. It is one thing Harry got on. It is a little suspicious that two first years are on the team!"

Phoenix continued to glare as she clenched her jaw.

"I'm going to bed." She took one look at Hermione and orbed away.

* * *

Hogwarts was feeling more like home. Phoenix's daily routine was not much different. Every morning she would take her paint supplies and head down to the common room. She painted for an hour or two on her project. She didn't want to work on it around everyone. When it was time for her to get ready for class, she rushed back upstairs, put her supplies in her trunk, and her canvas under her bed.

In the evenings after classes, Phoenix had Quidditch practice three times a week. She headed down to the pitch with Harry, Fred, and George and practiced until Wood called an end, which would be until the chasers' arms fell off. On the two days she didn't have practice, Phoenix meets Hermione in the library. Weekends she hung around Harry, or sometimes she stays with Hermione in the common room.

She was so wrapped up with practices; Phoenix could not believe it was already Halloween. She did not realize she had been at Hogwarts for that long. The smell of baking pumpkin reached her nose, making her mouth water. She couldn't help it. She wanted it. Quickly getting dressed, Phoenix rushed down the stairs meeting her friends to go to charm class.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs. He announced that he thought they were ready to make objects fly. Phoenix was partnered with Harry, while Ron was with Hermione. Phoenix saw the looks on both of her friends' faces. They were both angry, but which one was angrier was the real question.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, who was on top of his usual book pile. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too."

Phoenix blocked out the Professor and watched as everyone flicked their wands. She watched Harry try, but unfortunately it was very difficult for him.

"Don't forget Harry, swish and flick very nice swishing and flicking." Phoenix mocked the Professor, making Harry laugh too much to concentrate.

"I believe it is your turn Miss Matthews." Harry said also mocking the Professor.

"Okay fine." She playfully said. "Wingar….."

"You're saying it wrong," Both Harry and Phoenix heard Hermione snap. Apparently, Ron wasn't having much luck. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Phoenix and Harry both watched with interest as Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ron and Hermione's feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Do you think you can do that?" Harry whispered.

"I dunno let's see." Phoenix raised her wand again and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" And like Ron and Hermione's, Harry and Phoenix's feather flew above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger and Miss Matthews done it!"

Phoenix gave Harry a high five, while Ron was in a terrible mood by the end of class.

"I was hoping Professor Flitwick would have kept us together for partners." Hermione said as Phoenix and she pushed their way through the corridor.

"Maybe he wanted us to have different partners to change routines? He did that with everyone Hermione not just us."

Before Hermione could say anything they heard Ron say "I don't know how Phoenix can stand her! She's a nightmare! Honestly!"

Phoenix saw Hermione's body language change. She knew it hurt Hermione. She was about to say something, but Hermione looked back at her, tears in her eyes, and rushed away, knocking into Harry.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"So?" Ron answered. "She must've noticed she's got only one friend, and I still do not understand how!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS A BETTER FRIEND THAN YOU RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron and Harry stiffened as Phoenix came up behind them. They both turned around, seeing a furious Phoenix.

"Phoenix." Ron squeaked, "You heard me?"

"Well Ronald, if Hermione heard you, wouldn't you think I would hear you as well? Oh, that is right, you don't think! Maybe that is why you want to be my friend, so you could copy my homework!"

Ron looked down, taking an interest in the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah well, it is not me you are going to have to apologize to Ronald!" she yelled as she took one last look at the two and left in the same direction as Hermione.


	29. Uh, Spell Gone Wrong?

Phoenix tried to catch up with her bushy brown hair friend. Hermione kept running down the halls. Phoenix was about to catch up with her when, "Miss Matthews."

She stopped and turned around, hearing the voice of Professor Snape. "Professor?" 'I'm going to lose Hermione!' 

"Congratulations on making the Quidditch team Miss Matthews." He said with a small smile, or at least what Phoenix thought was a smile.

"Thank… thank you Professor." 'Did I just hear right? Did he just congratulate me?'

"Your broom is suitable for your needs?"

"Yes, Sir. I wanted to thank you. It is lovely. I appreciate it very much."

'Am I still on the same planet? Shouldn't he be punishing me for running in the corridors? I don't understand. He has been treating me this way since I got here!'

"You are welcome, Miss Matthews. Good day and please do not run in the corridors."

'Did he just say please?' Phoenix, confused, watched Snape leave. 'Okay, that was weird. What was all that about? Does he know? No, he would have said something. No mind, I need to find Hermione, anyway. Maybe she went to the library?'

Not seeing any Professors in the corridors, Phoenix ran towards the library. She didn't care if anyone was in her way. A friend was in need. The goal was to find Hermione and talk to her. If she knew her, she would have gone to the library. Coming to a halt, Phoenix caught her breath and walked through the library doors.

Hermione was not at their normal table. So Phoenix quietly looked down each aisle. 'Maybe Hermione is in one of these aisles? I would be if I didn't want to be around anybody.' But she couldn't find her. She looked around again. 'Okay, that is a first. So, when Hermione is not in the library, where else does she go? Hmmm, I guess I can check the common room.'

Leaving the library, Phoenix made her way to Gryffindor tower. 'Now would be a good time to practice my new power. It has been a while since I got it, and I could not practice because of Quidditch. Now how on earth did I trigger it?'

Phoenix walked slowly, thinking. 'Maybe fear triggers it? That is what Hermione suggested.'

While focusing, Mrs. Norris came strolling down the hall. 'Oh! It is that stupid cat! Be invisible! Be invisible!' Phoenix begged. Mrs. Norris took one look at her and ran. 'Crap, I despise that cat!'

Phoenix bolted towards the tower. Turning the corner, she almost smacked into Mr. Filch. Her eyes grew wide. Normally she was not afraid of skipping class, but being in a new school, she wanted to keep a low profile. To her surprise, Mr. Filch kept walking.

'Oh! Thank the Elders! I am invisible!' 

Not thinking twice, Phoenix continued running. The fat lady was brushing her hair as Phoenix ran up to her, saying the password at the same time.

"My word! Are you not supposed to be in class right now?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "I… for... got one of my books."

Not believing a word, the fat lady looked at her. "Oh, alright." And the portrait door swung open.

Phoenix walked inside and whispered. "Hermione?" No answer. She walked up the stairs to the dormitory. "Hermione?" Still no answer.

'Okay. I'm completely lost. Where is she?'

Sitting on the bed, Phoenix thought of where to go. It was harder than she thought. 'Maybe I could try the lost witch spell?' she started reaching for the book of shadows when another thought came to her. 'Wait! When I was talking to Professor Snape, Hermione turned the corner and disappeared. I didn't talk to Snape that long. Maybe she slipped in a bathroom!'

Phoenix hoped off the bed, ran down, and out of the common room. She knew which bathroom Hermione would be in. She just hoped she was still there. Phoenix cautiously ran to the bathroom, not wanting to be caught by Mr. Filch.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Phoenix hollered as she entered the girls' bathroom. Hearing sniffling coming from one of the stalls, she quietly walked over. "Hermione, it's me, Phoenix." She knocked. Phoenix tried pushing the door open, but it was locked. "Hermione?"

"Go away." Hermione sniffled.

Phoenix peered into the crack of the door finding Hermione sitting on the stool hugging her legs. "Finally! Do you know how hard it is to find you if you are not in the library?"

"Leave me alone." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Leave me alone, please."

"And why would I do that? You are my friend. I never leave a friend if they need someone to lean on."

Nothing was said. Phoenix heard some more crying and peered through the crack again. Hermione was still hugging her legs, head down.

'Wow! Something must be deeper to Ron's comment than what is let on.'

The crying continued for a while until sniffling took over.

"Ron is right. Why are you even my friend? I don't deserve friends. No one wants a- know- it- all."

"Let me tell you something. Ron is a jerk. Don't listen to him. And there has to be a- know- it- all friend in the circle, or the circle won't be complete."

"I never had any real friends."

"Well, that was because you hadn't met me."

There was silence. Was Hermione hoping Phoenix would disappear? Phoenix looked in the crack and saw Hermione sighing. She knew she was not ready to come out. Making herself cozy on the floor, Hermione continued crying and sniffling. Time went by slowly. Phoenix wasn't sure how long they have been there. 'Okay, my butt is getting cold. Hermione must be getting uncomfortable. And I am hungry. I bet it is dinner time.'

"Phoenix." came the small voice of Hermione.

Phoenix nearly jumped off the floor on hearing her name. She was almost asleep. "Yes?"

"Do you really want to be my friend? I mean, you are not just being nice to me because we spoke on the train?"

"No, Hermione, if I didn't want to be your friend, I would have ditched you a long time ago."

There was more silence. Then a small click. Hermione unlocked the door. Phoenix walked over and gently pushed the door. Hermione was standing there, her eyes still fresh with tears.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend." She smiled, making a smile come across Phoenix's face.

"No problem."

Phoenix walked away from the stall door, noticing Hermione's gesture. Hermione walked over to the sink, washing her face.

"What is that smell?" Phoenix asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

The smell resembled some old dirty socks and a dirty old toilet. Before anything was said, they heard heavy footsteps, then the door flew open. A horrible sight was in front of them.

The creature was nothing like what Phoenix had seen. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club. Phoenix didn't know if she was more afraid of the creature in front of her or demons she had battled many times.

Hermione gave out a blood curling scream. Phoenix pushed Hermione under the sink, her instincts kicking in. She raised her wand and hands, trying to figure out which way to approach.

"Hermione, be quiet! You're going to cause the troll to retaliate!"

The troll let out a scream of its own, lifting his club high into the air. He was walking towards them, knocking sinks off the walls. Phoenix backed up along with Hermione. Debris was flying as the stall doors were knocked off. Hermione continued to scream as Phoenix herself was getting nervous.

Phoenix didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, flicking her hands. When the troll's scream was no longer heard, she opened her eyes. Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway, covered with troll guts.

"Oops! My bad!" as she gave a cheeky smile.


	30. The Pact

* * *

They were not the only ones covered. Phoenix felt slime run down her face and saw Hermione covered. She turned back to Harry and Ron, trying not to laugh at the pure disgust on their faces.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, taking his glasses off and wiped them on the cleanest part of his robes.

Phoenix shrugged. "Uh, spell gone wrong?"

"Harry!" Ron squealed.

Harry looked at Phoenix with a disbelieving look.

'Phoenix and Hermione are too smart for a spell going wrong. Plus, Phoenix does not have her wand.'

"Yuck! This is so disgusting!" Ron moaned.

Harry looked cautiously around the room. There it was. Phoenix's wand lying next to her bag covered with troll guts.

"Ewe, it is so slimy!" Ron said, no one paying any attention.

"Then why is your wand lying next to your bag?"

Hermione noticed what Harry saw and piped in. "The troll knocked her wand out of her hand while she was saying a spell."

"Ewe! I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron started spitting, "I think some went in my mouth!"

The three looked at Ron, then back to each other.

"What are you guys even doing here?"

"This is so smelly!"

"We didn't see any of you at dinner. When Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall he yelled about a troll. We were told to go to our dormitories, but we knew neither you nor Hermione would know about the troll. We came looking for you and heard Hermione's scream and you know the rest."

"Oh! I'm going to smell like smelly socks for a week!"

"If you heard Hermione's scream and the entire racket, I wonder who else did?"

"I wonder if I'm ever going to get this slime off my robe!"

"The Professors were down in the dungeons. That was where Professor Quirrell said it would be." Harry answered as Ron continued to moan.

"It's in my hair!"

"I think we need to head to our dorms. I sure don't want to be here when the Professor's arrive." Hermione stated.

"Why did Harry talk me into this?"

"Yeah, they will be here any minute." Harry said.

Phoenix and Hermione quickly walked over to gather their things.

"How can you guys touch that?! They cover in troll guts and who knows what else!"

"Ron, Will You Shut It! You are worse than a foo foo girl! Seriously!"

"Let's go, Ron, we can wait outside." Harry suggested.

Ron dashed out the door before Harry could even get a chance.

Hermione was on her way to follow them when Phoenix stopped her.

"Wait, just a moment."

Hermione eyed her and the door. She didn't want to be in the bathroom when the Professors came, especially with the troll guts everywhere.

"It will only take a sec." Phoenix assured her seeing the way Hermione looked at the door. "Just watch." She said. Hermione finally gave up and looked back at Phoenix's direction.

"Let the object of objection

become but a dream,

As I cause the scene

to be unseen." 

Phoenix chanted as the room transformed back to its normal state. Hermione could not believe her eyes. Having a wand was one thing, but saying a spell without one was another. Hermione looked around the bathroom, eyes still as big as saucers. The sinks were back on the wall. The stall doors and walls along with the toilets were back where they belonged. The troll guts was no where, hiding any evidence the troll was even in the bathroom. 

"That should do it let's go." Grabbing Hermione by the sleeve, they both walked out of the girl's bathroom only to come face to face with Professors Snape, Quirrell, and McGonagall. Harry and Ron caught.

Phoenix looked at Professor Quirrell. There was something about him she didn't like. His aura was dark, and she sensed he was hiding something. He saw her staring at him and looked away uncomfortably.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Professor McGonagall asked in a cold and fury voice. "There is a troll on the loose, and we specifically told you to go to your houses."

Phoenix saw Snape give Harry a piercing gaze. No one had any idea what to say until a tiny voice beside Phoenix spoke.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I…."

"Professor, Harry and Ron were looking for both of us." Phoenix stated cutting off Hermione.

"Miss Matthews?" Snape questioned.

"Well, Professors, Hermione and I were in the library." She began. "We didn't realize what time it was, and when we saw it was dinner, we hurried to get to the Great Hall. But I had to use the bathroom, and this was the only one I could think of. We didn't know about the troll, and Harry and Ron came to tell us about it. We were just heading to Gryffindor tower now."

When Phoenix finished, she looked down at the floor hoping the Professors would buy it, especially McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe what she just said. Did she just lie to them? Professor McGonagall kept her gaze on Phoenix, trying to find fault in her story. She looked her up and down, noticing the goo on Phoenix's robe. McGonagall looked over at the other three and noticed them covered in goo too. She walked passed Phoenix and entered the girl's bathroom. Seconds later, she returned. Her face in bewilderment.

"That will be five points each taken off from Gryffindor for both of you, Miss Matthews, Miss Granger." The two looked at each other, not sure on whether McGonagall had an idea on what happened. "You two could have gotten killed. As for you two," She pointed at Ron and Harry, "Ten points each for sheer luck. Now, if none of you are hurt, you'd better go off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." McGonagall watched the four students leave.

No one spoke for a while. No one knew what to say.

"I'm really going to scrub this stench off of me." Ron moaned as they climbed two floors up.

"I wonder what the look on McGonagall's face was about? It was if she didn't find what she was looking for." asked Harry, looking at the two girls.

"I dunno." Phoenix replied.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady Phoenix stopped everyone before entering.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Let's make a pact."

"What kind?" Hermione asked, interested.

"That for now on, all four of us will become friends. We made it through a troll experience together, well sorta. And you two tried to rescue us. I think we need to patch things up and become friends. I can't stand to be friends with people who dislike each other. That is not what friendship is about."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another before looking back at Phoenix.

"Agreed." The three said.

Phoenix gave a smile and turned her attention to the portrait.

"Pig snout." She said.

The door swung open, and the four crawled in, grabbed their plate of food, and sat in a corner. The smell of troll guts not bothering them anymore. From that moment on, the four of them officially became friends.


	31. Accusations

* * *

Hours went by after the troll incident. The four of them had enough excitement and went to bed early. The rest of Gryffindor were in the common room eating and talking amongst friends, giving Hermione a chance to speak freely about Phoenix's magic. "Hey, Phoenix?" Hermione whispered. 

"Yeah?" Phoenix groggily answered.

"Did you mean to blow up the troll?"

Phoenix laughed remembering the looks on her friends' faces, "No, I meant to freeze him. But I got a little distracted."

"Losing focus had you blow the troll up."

"Yeah, well, he was getting annoying and loud. Someone other than Ron and Harry could have run in, and that wouldn't have been good. It could have been a professor. So, I took the chance and blew him up. But it's cool. Seeing the looks on Harry's and Ron's face was priceless."

Silence took over for a while. Phoenix let her eyelids drop, wanting sleep to take over.

"Phoenix?"

Rolling onto her stomach, Phoenix gave out an inaudible sigh in her pillow. She didn't want Hermione to hear her aggravation."Yes?"

"What type of spell did you use before we left the bathroom?"

"What do you mean, what type of spell? I thought you were smart." Phoenix let out sarcastically.

"I was hoping I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"It was one of your wandless spells, one from your magical world?"

"Yeah, why?" Phoenix asked, getting annoyed. She wanted sleep. She loved sleep. It was one of her favorite pastimes next to painting, drawing, and sports.

"It was a cleaning spell, wasn't it? I remember coming across it when I was looking through the Book of Shadows." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"What does this have to do with anything? We needed the mess cleaned, so I cleaned it. We couldn't leave evidence of the troll being there," Phoenix yawned.

"Phoenix, I believe Professor McGonagall has her suspicions."

"She has no proof it was us. The spell isn't in any of the Hogwarts books or in this world."

"That spell wouldn't be personal gain, would it?"

"Is that the reason for this talk? Why I am missing my beauty sleep? Personal gain issues?"

"I was reading about it in the Book of Shadows. It is one of your Wiccan rules. When you use a spell for yourself and not for others, it counts as personal gain. Depending on how powerful the spell was or the person, personal gain would come back to you three times worse."

"Hermione, no offense, but you are new at this, "personal gain" issue. I know what I am doing. Don't worry about it. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"I may be new at it, but I know what I read." Hermione said.

Phoenix gave another inaudible sigh. "How can it be personal gain when I tried to help Ron, Harry, and you not get caught?"

"Did you say the spell to help us? Or did you say it to keep your secret intact and not let yourself get caught? Because you have exposed some of your powers already: freezing Malfoy in front of the whole class, freezing the fallen armor while Ron, Harry, Neville, you, and myself were running from Mr. Filch, and blowing up the lamp and yelling demons when I tried to wake you up, remember?"

"Do you have a point to all of this?"

Hermione was silent. Did she have a point or not? She may have read about it, but she is not from Phoenix's world. But that didn't stop her from having theories. "Phoenix."

"Hermione, I'm losing my patients. You are not my mother. Personal Gain or not leave it to me. Now, I am tired and would like to get some sleep before Wood pounds the Quidditch team to the dirt at practice."

"Why didn't you use your wand to clean us off?"

"What?" Phoenix asked, startled by the change of subject.

"Why didn't you clean us off?"

"I wasn't planning on getting caught. I was planning on all of us going to the tower and change. Why didn't you use your wand? You knew it, and I bet Ron would have loved you for that."

"I didn't think on it. I guess it surprised me when I saw you say a spell without a wand. It is one thing to know about wandless magic but another to see it being done."

Phoenix had to think on that. She never had that problem. 'I guess it wouldn't be any different from when I first saw people use wands. I never thought about how people would react to people using wandless magic.' "If we would have cleaned everyone up, Ron would have been less miserable. What would have been the fun of that? Even though he was annoying after a while, it was still worth hearing him whine. I would have wished it was Malfoy or Parkinson in his place. That would have been worth being caught."

"I guess it would have been funny to see the looks on their faces."

"Oh, you know it would."

The crowd in the common room was dying down. They didn't have much time left to speak freely. They heard sounds of tired footsteps and giggles coming up the stairs. The older Gryffindor girls made their way pass the first year dorm.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Before anyone comes in, do you have any more questions? Anything else to accuse me of?"

"No. I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Well then, I'm going to sleep." Phoenix said ignoring the last comment Hermione gave.

As soon as they stopped their conversation, the other first year Gryffindor girls came bursting in the dorm. Phoenix placed her pillow over her head, blocking out their noises. It was taking longer for Phoenix to fall asleep. Then everyone died down as soft snoring took over the dorm. Phoenix finally went to sleep. 


	32. Eskimo?

* * *

November came, and the season was changing. The coolness of autumn was leaving, replaced by the freezing of winter. The mountains surrounding the school were graying. Snow would soon fall on them. The lake held icy cold water. It too would soon freeze and layer with frost. The sky had turned a dullish grey, giving a chill to the wind and the prospect of snow. The grass held a chilled, glassy look with the frost falling every morning.

Quidditch season had begun. Hagrid could be seen defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch field from the upstairs windows, bundled up in his long moleskin overcoat with rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaver skin boots. The first match would be held on Saturday: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up to second place in the house championship. Talk was around the school wondering about which team would win.

Phoenix was one of very few seeing Harry play. Wood was pushing the team to keep the knowledge of Harry being Seeker a secret. He was their secret weapon. Somehow, though, the secret leaked out. Phoenix would walk down the hall hearing the whispering and gossip of Harry and her being on the team. She heard crazy things. Some thought Harry would be brilliant. Others said they would happily run around underneath him holding a mattress.

On herself, she heard people say she got the position because she was Harry's friend. Others said it was because she was as brilliant as Harry, and therefore Wood wanted to have her on the team as soon as possible. Either way, Phoenix brushed them off, not allowing anyone to get under her skin. She knew the real reason she was on the team, and that was all that mattered.

Harry and Ron took the liking of having Hermione being a friend now that everything was patched up between them. Because Wood had been giving them last-minute Quidditch practice, Harry didn't know how he would have gotten through all of his homework without her. Phoenix had no problem keeping everything balanced. She was used to the craziness of homework and practice (along with the unexpected demon attacks). Phoenix liked the last-minute practices; it meant game time was almost near. Harry did not understand how she balanced everything. In some ways, he was jealous.

Hermione lent Phoenix Quidditch Through the Ages, hoping it would help her. Phoenix glanced through it. She learned there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul. She laughed when all of them had happened during a World Cup in 1473. She read that even though people had rarely died playing, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

'I would have loved to have that happen to some of those umps and refs that cheated us at home.'

Not interested in anything else in the book, Phoenix gave it to Harry.

It was the day before Harry and Phoenix's first Quidditch match. The four of them, followed later by the Weasley twins, were on their way to the courtyard.

"Hey Phoenix, are you cold or something?" asked Fred, pointing at her bulky form.

"Uh, no Fred, I enjoy wearing layers of clothing." Phoenix replied.

"Phoenix, if you don't have winter clothes, you can borrow some of mine until you get some." Hermione offered.

"I have winter clothes, thank you."

"Really, it doesn't look like you do." George said.

"Yeah, you look scary. I mean, waddling around like you are." Fred snickered.

Phoenix gave a glare at the twins, which made them laugh even more.

"Seriously Phoenix, you can borrow some of mine."

"Hermione, I am fine. I have winter clothes." Phoenix muffled as she buried her nose into her gold and red scarf. She didn't want to admit she was freezing. She was wearing three layers of clothes along with her scarf, two layers of gloves, and three layers of socks, and still freezing. She would have loved to put more on, but she wouldn't have been able to walk. Her winter clothes didn't match up with Scotland's cold weather. Her mother and she didn't think about buying winter clothes. Now she was regretting every minute.

"Do they have winters in San Francisco?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione.

"What? I was only asking. I mean from the way she is dressed it almost seems as if she had never seen the cold."

"He has a point, Hermione. She looks like an Eskimo." Laughed Harry.

"She does not!" said Hermione, trying to keep hold of her giggling.

"What is an Eskimo?" Ron asked, looking at his brothers who looked just as puzzled as him.

"You know, I am still here!" Phoenix yelled. "I don't like it when people talk as if I am not around them."

"Sorry Phoenix, it's nothing personal. We just don't see someone have so much layers of clothing all the time." stated Harry.

"You know if you keep putting on more layers, you wouldn't be able to walk." Fred and George snickered. "Or shall I say waddle?"

"Well, if you can convince her to borrow some of my clothing, she wouldn't have too." Hermione said.

"Never mind Phoenix, you can keep piling on clothes. Just remember not to pile too much on for tomorrow's game or your broom would snap." The twins told her.

"Awww man! You ruined my master plan!" She stated laughing along with the twins.

"Well, we need to go. Lee Jordan is meeting up with us. See ya!" The twins said, then left in a hurry, leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Phoenix in the freezing courtyard.

Hermione took out her wand and conjured up a bright blue fire that could easily be carried in a jam jar. The four of them were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Noticing Snape limping, Phoenix was curious. 'I wonder why he is limping.'

"Hey scoot in closer. Let's make sure Snape doesn't see the fire." Phoenix whispered. The four of them moved closer together to block the fire's view. Phoenix was sure it was not allowed, and if it was, Snape would find a way. But it was the guilty faces that caught Snape's eye, making him limp over towards them. He didn't see the fire. He was looking for some reason to tell them off.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape said. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

"Maybe we should go." Hermione suggested. Being around Ron and Harry more, Hermione was more relaxed on breaking the rules. She even noticed Phoenix being more of a troublemaker. So she rolled with the flow, but not too much.

"I'm with Hermione. It is too cold to be out here, and I'm freezing." Phoenix agreed.

"I don't know how you can feel the cold with the piles of clothes on." Ron stated.

"Are we going to go through that again?" Phoenix asked, looking at Ron.

"I'm with Hermione and Phoenix. I'm ready to go inside. I don't want another reason for Snape to come over and take points off." Harry said looking around the corner to make sure Snape was not around.

Evening came, and the Gryffindor common room was very noisy. Sitting next to the window, Phoenix was finishing up her homework, checking to see if she could add or change anything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting beside her. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charm's homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How would you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers, anyway.

They would have rather Phoenix "check" their homework. They knew she would have allowed them to copy off of her, though she taught them to change the wordings and change the paragraphs around so none of them would get caught, she never really cared ("I did back home with my other friends").

When Phoenix finished her homework, she sensed Harry's restlessness. 'What is wrong with him? He almost looks as if he is nervous about something,'

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked low enough so the others could not hear.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"You need something to get your mind off of the game. You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Phoenix assured him.

"Thanks, but I would really like Quidditch Through the Ages back. It helped me clear my mind and settle my nerves."

"Well, why don't you ask Professor Snape if you could have it back?" Phoenix suggested.

"Why don't you ask him?" Harry said.

"You want it, not me. Besides, you shouldn't be afraid of him."

"Okay then, I'll go, but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You go with me. I won't get into trouble if he sees you with me."

"What are you, chicken? And what was that supposed to mean?"

"No, just you are the only one who might be brave enough to go with me." Harry said.

Phoenix was not convinced. "Okay, fine, I'll go with you."

Getting up, the two told Ron and Hermione they were going to ask Snape if Harry could have his book back.

"Better the two of you than us." They said in unison, but Phoenix had an idea. Snape wouldn't refuse Harry if there were other teachers listening.

They made their way down to the staff room. Phoenix walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. Phoenix looked back at Harry who walked up and knocked again. There was still no answer.

"Maybe he left the book in there?" Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry. Why would he leave it in there when he could have taken it into his office?"

'I feel someone behind that door. So, someone has to be in there. But it feels as if they are hiding something.'

"Phoenix, what are you doing?"

Phoenix, being her nosey self, pushed the door in a little, allowing Harry and her to peek inside. What they saw inside was not what Phoenix expected.

Snape and Filch were inside. Phoenix could sense they were alone. She saw Snape holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled, while Filch was handing bandages to Snape.

Phoenix couldn't help but listen in and could feel Harry leaning in closer himself.

"Blasted thing." Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

'Three heads at once! Did Snape try to get pass that three- headed dog they were talking about!'

Feeling Harry tugging her back, the two of them tried to shut the door quietly, but

"POTTER, MISS MATTHEWS!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped, but Phoenix stayed calm.

'How does she do that?' Harry thought.

"Harry was wondering if he could have his book back." She asked.

"No, Miss Matthews, he may not. Now GET OUT!"

Before Snape could take more points off, Phoenix and Harry sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as the two joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low voice, Harry and Phoenix told them what they saw.

"You know what this means?" Harry finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when Ron and I saw him- he's after whatever it's guarding! And I bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes went wide and Phoenix shook her head in disbelief.

"No-he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"I agree. I don't think he would try to steal anything. Maybe he was trying to stop someone else from stealing whatever that dog is guarding."

"Honestly Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something." Ron snapped. "And Phoenix, who else would try to steal whatever that dog is hiding?" Phoenix shrugged at the question.

The only person she had in mind was Professor Quirrell, but they would laugh. The only thing she had were the strange feelings she got every time she looked at him. "Right, no one. I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

The four of them went to bed with the same question buzzing in their heads. Phoenix looked at the ceiling. 'What is that dog guarding? Am I wrong in thinking Professor Quirrell was the one after it? Was it really Snape?'

Phoenix shifted onto her stomach and drifted off to sleep, knowing her first Quidditch match was hours away.


	33. Game Day and Counting Down!

* * *

She couldn't get comfortable in bed. Tossing and turning, Phoenix's mind was busy. It was Saturday. Her first Quidditch match. First season games always made her nervous. She gave a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "Relax," she whispered to herself. Phoenix breathed slowly in and out like her Aunt Phoebe taught her. She closed her eyes, allowing the tension to drift.

BEEP… BEEP….. BEEP…..

"Ugh!" Phoenix gradually opened one eye looking around and froze the clock. 'Oh yeah, that will show that clock!'

Opening the other eye, Phoenix pushed the covers off and stretched cat like. Her small meditation was over. Cali immediately jumped on the bed, rubbing her body on Phoenix's face. "Hey Cali, how are you?"

Cali, swishing her tail, turned towards the end of the bed. She hopped onto the trunk, turned around, and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix followed her with her eyes, realizing she was showing her something. Cali rubbed a large package sitting on her trunk.

'Who is this from? I don't remember seeing this last night. '

It was wrapped in brown package paper. She took the tied knot and pulled it loose. The strings fell down, revealing winter clothing. The clothing ranged from warm pants, thermal clothing, sweaters, heavy socks, boots, a heavy coat, and long-sleeve shirts all in her size. They looked brand new, and whoever got these knew her style.

'Wow! Maybe mom got these?' 

Lost in all the wonderment, the smell of food came floating to her nose. Her stomach growled a little. She needed to eat breakfast. It was hours before her game. She looked over at Hermione's bed, seeing it empty.

'Hmmm, she must have let me sleep. She never leaves without making sure I'm halfway awake.'

Phoenix got dressed, placed her new winter clothes in her trunk, and headed to the Great Hall. Once she spotted her friends, she immediately sat in her usual spot on Harry's right. They were talking about something, but Phoenix paid no attention. She was hungry and food was on her mind. She loaded her plate with a stake of pancakes, four high loaded with syrup and butter, four slices of oranges, two bananas, several pieces of toast, and filled her cup to the brim with pumpkin juice. Everyone around her looked at her in amazement. They have never seen her eat like that.

"Hungry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, your plate looks like Ron's second batch." stated Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron muffled, swallowing an enormous piece of un-chewed toast. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wish you can convince Harry to eat. He won't listen to us. You both need your strength for today's game." Hermione begged.

Phoenix looked over at Harry who was watching her with envy. "How can you eat that on a day like this?" Harry asked.

Phoenix swallowed her bite before answering, "It is simple, Harry. You see, I stab a piece with my fork," Phoenix picked up her fork stabbing a huge piece, "I put it in my mouth," She opened her mouth wide shoving in the bite. "I chew it," Phoenix chewed and swallowed it. "And I swallow it. You see Harry, it is easy."

Harry gave her an annoyed look. She responded with her famous grin. "Come on, Harry, you've got to eat something. It is not good to play a game on an empty stomach." Phoenix explained.

"I said I didn't want anything."

"Not even some fruit?" Phoenix asked, shoving a sliced apple in Harry's face.

"Like I said, I'm not hungry," he said, shoving away the sliced apple.

"Leave him alone, Phoenix. He doesn't want fruit. He wants sausage," Ron muffled.

"No, I don't." Harry said, annoyed.

"Good, more for me."

"Ron! You are not helping!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm not hungry, so let's please just drop it!"

"But, Harry!"

"Hermione, leave him alone, he is nervous." Phoenix said eating a slice of orange.

"Fine!" Hermione said, given into defeat. But she kept a watchful eye on Harry.

The rest of breakfast went by with a change of subject while Harry kept quiet. He tried not to think of the match ahead, but couldn't. He envied Phoenix on how calm she looked. 'She said she played some sports.'

Harry looked over at Phoenix, who was talking to Seamus Finnigan about Chasers. He watched Seamus as he tried to explain about the different maneuvers Phoenix could use in games. She shrugged them off, saying she might put in her own twist.

'I wonder what she meant by that?' Harry thought, then felt a soft shove on his right.

"Hey Harry, we need to get going. We have one hour before game starts, and I bet Wood has a huge speech before game starts." Phoenix said getting up and dragging Harry to his feet. "See ya later Hermione, Ron, Seamus. Wish us luck!"

"Good luck!" The three of them yelled as Harry and Phoenix left the Great Hall and headed to the locker room.

As the two reached the locker room, Phoenix and Harry looked around. On one side there were three lockers for the Chasers, in front there were two for the Beaters, and on the other side there were two more for the Seeker and the Keeper. There were two shower rooms. The one closer to the Chasers was the girls', and the one closer to the Keeper was for the boys. On top of each locker was the last name and first letter initial of the player's name written in scarlet red.

"Are you guys going to stare or get dressed?" asked Fred, making Harry and Phoenix jump.

"Geez Fred, let them awe. They deserve it being first years." Angelina Johnson said walking over to her locker next to Phoenix. Katie Bell followed. Her locker on the other side of Phoenix.

"I wasn't awing. I was making sure where everything was." said Phoenix making Angelina and Katie laugh.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing when I first came to the locker room." said Angelina.

"So did I."

"Really?" Phoenix questioned. She wasn't sure if it was the truth or they were trying to make her feel better. Either way, she couldn't ask as Wood cleared his throat.

"Oh great, here comes Wood's "speech". He gives the same one every game. You will have it memorized in no time." whispered Katie. Phoenix gave a soft laugh, making Katie laugh until Angelina shushed them.

"Okay, men," Wood said.

"And women," said Angelina.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've been waiting for," said George.

Phoenix saw Fred lean over to tell Harry something but couldn't hear what.

"Told you, you will have his speech down." Katie whispered.

"Shut up, you two," Wood told the twins. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."


	34. A Nice Clean Game

* * *

Phoenix followed Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson out of the locker room, stopping when the field and stadium came into view. She heard loud cheers as Harry and the other boys walked onto the field. Her face paled, bile rising in her throat.

"Hey Phoenix, are you okay?" asked Katie, who noticed Phoenix had stopped.

Angelina watched Phoenix closely. "Yeah Phoenix, you look like you are going to be sick."

"I shouldn't have eaten breakfast." Phoenix moaned, swallowing some bile down. Her face continued to go white, looking more like a ghost.

"I thought you said you played muggle sports?" asked Katie.

"I did." Phoenix let out.

"So what is the problem?" Angelina said.

"The problem is the stadiums weren't replicas of the Roman Coliseum!" She ran over to the edge and threw up, her nerves easing. She wiped her mouth and chin, then walked back over to Katie.

Katie gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, you will be fine."

"Let's go, they are ready for us." Angelina urged.

As they walked onto the field, Phoenix took her spot next to Katie. She felt better after she threw up. Looking over at Harry, she noticed him fidgeting.

'He must still be nervous.'

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch yelled.

Phoenix noticed Madam Hooch was not addressing everyone. She was eyeing the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year.

'Wow, he is one ugly dude!'

Phoenix closed her eyes and eased her mind. She wanted to block out everyone except her team mates and Hooch. That was how Phoenix concentrated on her games. If she heard nothing, then there was no one to watch her. When the sound was blocked, Phoenix opened her eyes. She was in game mode.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Phoenix mounted her Cleansweep Seven and waited. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose, high, high into the air. She looked over at Angelina who nodded at her, making sure she was ready. Phoenix nodded back and nodded at Katie. When the Quaffle was in the air, Angelina snatched it. Gryffindor was in charge.

The Chasers had a plan. Angelina and Katie knew how dirty the Slytherins played. Phoenix had some idea but didn't realize how dirty. So the three of them made a plan, and they were hoping it would work. Phoenix saw Angelina speed down the field. She leaned forward, gaining speed herself, slipping past the Slytherin Chasers. Being a first year, they didn't see her as a threat. That was what Angelina, Katie, and Phoenix hoped.

Phoenix made her way in front of the chase. She looked over, seeing if Angelina was ready for the first pass. Angelina quickly glanced over, giving Phoenix the signal. Phoenix sped up, getting in front of Angelina. She threw the Quaffle to Phoenix, who caught it with ease. Phoenix slowed her pace. The Slytherins didn't catch this and sped right by her.

Phoenix smiled to herself. She kept going, not minding anyone. keeping her eyes forward, scarlet robes went past her. It was Angelina and Katie. She looked behind her, seeing Slytherin Chasers.

'Wow, they are like a pack of hungry wolves!' Phoenix thought.

She looked in front of her, making sure one of her fellow Chasers was ready. Katie shook her head and slowed down, letting her know to give the Quaffle to Angelina. Phoenix looked over to Angelina and tossed it to her. She caught it with no problem, but before she could take off, a Slytherin Beater ran into her, making Angelina lose her grip on the Quaffle. The Quaffle was now Slytherins.

'Dang it!' Phoenix thought, seeing the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint, flying away with the Quaffle.

Katie gave Phoenix a shrug and chased after the Quaffle. Phoenix followed suit. The Slytherins were tossing the Quaffle back and forth. The Gryffindor Chasers right behind them. When they were close to the goal posts, Flint kept the Quaffle.

'Oh, please don't let him score! Come on, Wood!'

Flint threw the Quaffle towards the posts, but Wood, who was the Gryffindor Keeper, blocked it. Katie caught the Quaffle and flew off. She dived, avoiding the Slytherins, and kept possession of the Quaffle. Phoenix was on top of her noticing a brown cannon ball coming towards Katie.

"Katie, look out!" Phoenix yelled.

Katie looked but couldn't make out what Phoenix was talking about until. WAHM! A Bludger hit Katie right in the back of the head. Phoenix reached for the Quaffle, but Slytherin Chaser, Adrian Pucey, beat her. She was right on top of him, reaching out to snatch the Quaffle from his hands. WAHM! Another Bludger went flying by and knocked Pucey out of the way, giving Phoenix the possession of the Quaffle. She quickly glanced around and one of the twins waved. Phoenix had a clear getaway. It was just her and the Keeper. She made her way to the posts, dodging a Bludger. The Slytherin Keeper, Bletchley, dived in front of her. Phoenix, with no problem, threw the Quaffle into the middle post. The Quaffle went in, tens points for Gryffindor.

"PHOENIX MATTHEWS SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR" Phoenix heard Lee Jordan announce. The Gryffindors roared with excitement, making her feel good inside. She looked up, seeing Harry doing some loop de loops for her, but she needed to focus. She couldn't let the excitement get to her.

The Slytherins had possession of the Quaffle. They flew towards the Gryffindor goal posts. All the Chasers surrounded the player with the Quaffle. The Slytherin Chaser threw the Quaffle to his fellow Chaser, but Phoenix intercepted it and threw it to Katie, giving out a smirk to the Slytherin Chaser. Katie tossed the Quaffle back to Phoenix, who tossed it to Angelina. The Gryffindor Chasers were on their way to the Slytherin goal posts. Angelina tossed the Quaffle to Katie. Katie tossed it to Phoenix, but she could not catch the Quaffle. Marcus Flint plunged his broom into her stomach, taking her breath away. Flint gave Phoenix back a smirk. Slytherin had the Quaffle.

'Holy Crap! That ugly troll took the breath right out of me!'

"Shake it off, Phoenix! You can do it!" Phoenix heard someone yell from the stadium.

'I'll show Slytherin what a daughter of a Charmed One can do!'

The players headed toward Gryffindor's side. Phoenix was catching up to the Chaser who had the Quaffle. A Slytherin Beater saw Phoenix gaining up to Flint and smacked a Bludger towards her. Phoenix sensed it, twisted on her broom, and saw her opportunity. She flicked her wrist, sending the Bludger to Flint and the Quaffle to her.

"What a good dodge by Phoenix Matthews! Did anyone see what happened to Flint? Was it something I ate? Did anyone see something blue and white? Oh well, Gryffindor has the Quaffle!" Lee Jordan announced.

Phoenix sped ahead with Angelina and Katie behind her. The Slytherins did not understand what happened, but turned around to chase the first year. Phoenix tossed the Quaffle to Angelina, who sped right by her and tossed the Quaffle to Katie. Katie and Phoenix played hot potato between the stadium columns. As they came close to the Slytherin goal post, Katie gave one last toss to Phoenix. She caught the Quaffle, threw it right through the middle post, and scored.

The Slytherins were not happy. This first year was more of a threat than they thought. The Slytherins were in control. No one was standing in their way. All the Slytherins made their way to Gryffindor's side. Katie intercepted a toss from Slytherin, but got slapped in the face with the end of a Slytherin broom and lost control of the Quaffle. Slytherin gained the control. One of the Slytherin Chasers headed towards the Gryffindor goal post. He threw the Quaffle towards the middle post, but Wood intercepted. He threw it back to Angelina, and the game was in Gryffindor's hands.

Flint was not happy. Phoenix noticed Flint getting hold of one of his Beaters bats and smacked a Bludger right into Wood. Wood took the hit in the stomach and fell onto the sand underneath the posts. This left Gryffindor's goal posts wide open. Flint handed the small bat to his Beater and headed after the Quaffle. She heard moaning and groaning from the Gryffindors, and cheering from the Slytherins.

A Slytherin Chaser had hold of the Quaffle. He tossed the Quaffle to his fellow Chaser. Phoenix tried to get a hold of it but got rammed by the Chaser. He caught the Quaffle, rammed into Phoenix one last time, and sped off. Phoenix lost control of her broom, then gained back her control and went after the Chaser. It was too late. The Slytherin Chaser went right up to the wide open goal post and scored, ten points for Slytherin.

Gryffindor was in charge of the Quaffle now. Angelina had the Quaffle tightly snuggled into her chest. Phoenix held back, watching the Slytherins. Katie was ahead of Angelina, making sure none of the Chasers came towards her. Phoenix watched Flint tell one of his Chasers something. She noticed Flint pointing the Chaser to one side while he was on another. They were gaining on Angelina.

Phoenix took matters into her own hands. She leaned into her broom and sped as fast as she could. She was above the Slytherins and hoped they have not spotted her. When she saw Flint and the Chaser sandwich Angelina, Phoenix made her move. She sped right in front of Flint and slowed down so fast, Flint didn't have time to react. He ran smack into the back of her broom. Phoenix flicked her wrist, making the other Slytherin smack into the pillar and fall to the ground.

This freed Angelina. She threw the Quaffle to Katie. Katie was on her way to the Slytherin goal post until a bludger hit her hard. The other Slytherin Chaser took the Quaffle and went to the Gryffindor goal posts. Phoenix was neck to neck with the Chaser, only to get smacked in the face by the Chaser's arm. She flew backwards, her nose going numb. The Chaser flew on and scored another ten points.

Phoenix had the Quaffle. She was on her way towards the Slytherin goal post when her senses tingled. She looked around her and what she saw made herself and everyone else stop. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker were neck and neck chasing the Snitch.

'No, that wouldn't make my senses go off. It must be something else.'

Unfortunately, Harry was hit with a Bludger and off he went. The Slytherin Seeker took one glance at Harry, and the Snitch was long gone. The Slytherin's took the advantage and grabbed the Quaffle from Phoenix.

Losing her attention, Phoenix stayed where she was and watched Harry fly off. Suddenly, Phoenix noticed Harry's broom going crazy. It looked like his broom was bucking him off. 'This makes little sense. His broom shouldn't be doing that.'

Phoenix looked into the crowd for the professors. Then she saw him, the one causing Harry's broom to go crazy. It was none other than Professor Quirrell. She saw Professor Quirrell muttering something, but couldn't see what. Phoenix looked back at Harry and sped over. He was completely off of his broom, holding on with one hand.

"Harry, hold on!" Phoenix yelled, getting under him. "Harry, let go!"

Harry did, landing behind Phoenix. She reached behind her, steading him, and froze Harry's broom. "Phoenix, there is the Snitch!" Harry told her.

Phoenix took a deep breath and rushed after the flying gold sphere. They didn't know if it was against the rules, but Harry didn't have time to jump back on his broom, and the Slytherin Seeker spotted it too. The three of them were neck and neck. Phoenix kept her concentration on the Snitch. They got lower and lower to the field until Phoenix could reach out and touch the ground.

Phoenix noticed the Slytherin Seeker rear back and leave. She pulled up, becoming level with the ground, and sped beside the Snitch. She felt Harry ease himself to his feet like a surfer and lose his footing. Both he and Phoenix plunged to the ground. She heard everyone in the stands gasp, then...

"HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"


	35. Speck in the sky

* * *

Half the stadium roared. Harry's teammates surrounded him, then minutes later, waves of scarlet and gold covered the field. Confusion and excitement were on many faces, but no one except the Slytherins cared. Lee Jordan continued shouting, 'Gryffindor won one hundred and seventy to sixty'. 

Phoenix was still face planted on the ground. Harry went over, shoving pass everyone. He leaned over, shaking her gently, "Phoenix? Phoenix, are you okay?" Harry barely missed the moaning. "Phoenix!" Harry said a little louder. He looked around him. No one seemed to notice.

Phoenix moaned again, slowly rolling over. Her face scratched and nose swollen. There would be bruises tomorrow. Blinking, Phoenix saw Harry leaning over her. She couldn't hear what he was saying, her ears ringing and the shouts from the crowd, but he looked worried. Phoenix watched Harry's lips. Maybe she could figure out what he wanted. Finally, she heard Harry holler her name.

"Phoenix!"

"Harry, please, my ears are ringing enough as it is."

"I was seeing if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Clenching her teeth. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you decide to take a dive off of my broom, make sure you give me warning first, okay?"

Harry gave a small chuckle "Okay. Do you need help?"

"No, I can get up myself." Phoenix slowly lifted herself up, barely getting off the ground as pain shot through every inch of her body. She eased herself back down, letting the pain ease, then tried again. Pain still shot up around her body. "On second thought." Phoenix looked at Harry in defeat.

He held out his hand. She looked at it for a while, kind of wanting to lay there and wonder what she got herself into. Taking a deep sigh, she grabbed hold of his hand, pulling herself up with Harry's help. Once on her feet, Phoenix brushed herself off, ignoring the pain.

"Thanks, Harry." She said.

"You're welcome."

Noticing a tiny speck in the sky, Phoenix looked at it uncertainly, until she realized it was Harry's broom. 'Hm, no one seems to have noticed yet. Everyone is busy cheering.'

Harry didn't understand the fascination was about the sky. Phoenix looked as if she had never seen it before. 'She must have taken it in the head harder than I thought and she would admit.'

Harry looked up to see what was so interesting. It was a tiny speck. 'My broom! But how? Wouldn't it have fallen down?' 

Ron and Hermione made their way over to the two, followed by Hagrid.

"Finally! There you are!" Hermione said. "It took forever to find the two of you in this crowd." Hermione noticed the two of them looking at the sky before they turned their attention to Hermione and Ron. She, herself, looked up, seeing a speck in the sky.

'That is Harry's broom stick!'

"That was awesome! How you caught the Snitch, Harry. Marcus Flint is still arguing to Madam Hooch about that. That was brilliant flying Phoenix! That was a really exciting game." Ron let out.

"Ron! They could have gotten killed! That was to close. Look at Phoenix, she looks like a truck hit her!"

"Oh Hermione, lighten up. It is Quidditch everyone gets hurt somehow."

Harry turned a little embarrassed, not used to such praising. Phoenix gave Ron and Hermione an annoyed look. She was about to say something, but Hagrid was faster.

"Oy, I think this cause for a celebration for Harry an' Phoenix! Let's go ter me hut an' have a cup o' tea" Hagrid suggested.

"I like that idea." Harry agreed.

"Alrigh' than let's go."

Ron and Harry ran up to Hagrid, following him to his hut. Phoenix and Hermione took their time putting some distance between them and the others. When Hermione felt they were far enough away, she spoke her mind.

"Phoenix, did I see what I think I saw during the game?"

Phoenix stopped and looked at Hermione. She was thinking on the question. "Well, that depends on what you saw. You know things look different on the field than in the stadium." 

"That is not what I meant!" Hermione said.

"Oh, well then, what did you mean?"

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Phoenix, you know pretty well what I am talking about!"

Phoenix shrugged, enjoying flustering Hermione.

'Hermione kinda reminds me of Mel.'

"Um...no, I don't. I thought I did well for my first match, but if you think there is any room for improvement, let me know."

Taking her hands off of her hips, Hermione glared. "Well, yes, there is one thing."

"And what is that?"

"How about Not using your powers!"

Phoenix blinked several times. "I do not know what you are talking about." She continued walking, not having made it off the field.

"Oh, so did I imagine you wave your hand at a Bludger, hitting the Slytherin Captain?"

"No, I was directing traffic. I was trying to tell him to move for me, and he just got hit."

"Uh, huh, what about the blue and white orbs? Did I imagine those as well?"

"What blue and white orbs? Was it something you ate? Maybe you saw Flint's stars. I mean, he got hit pretty hard, and I'm sure everyone in the stands can see those stars."

"Then the Quaffle just end up in your possession, how?"

"That one is easy. I caught it when Flint dropped it."

Hermione knew Phoenix was lying and messing with her.

'Was she like this at Magic School? Not caring about using her powers all the time? I know she didn't have to hide her identity there, but here she needs to be careful. No one is used to wandless witches here.'

"Okay, explain that one." Hermione pointed to the speck in the sky. To their relief, no one had noticed Harry's frozen broomstick.

"Helping a friend from falling? His broom was going berserk! It was an emergency!"

Hermione stopped again. "Unfreeze it before anyone else sees it."

Phoenix dropped her shoulders, giving Hermione a pouty look. "Yes, mommy." She mumbled.

Phoenix raised and flicked her hands. The broom started falling down.

"Phoenix, can you slow it down? I don't want anyone to get hit."

"I can orb it to me." She smirked, knowing Hermione would not like the idea.

Hermione looked back at the falling broom. It was getting closer. "Do it."

"Harry and my broom." Phoenix said. The Nimbus Two Thousand and the Cleansweep Seven appeared in blue and white orbs, but before they became solid, Phoenix shoved the two forms away from her. "Locker-rooms." And the orb forms disappeared. "Okay, now can we please go to Hagrid's hut?"

The orbs shocked Hermione. She was getting used to Phoenix's powers, but seeing is different. "Yeah, let's go."

Hermione walked out of the pitch, but Phoenix was not following. "I thought you wanted to go to Hagrid's?"

"I do."

"Then way are you still standing there?"

"Well, the boys are probably already there. And it is a long walk." Phoenix started giving off a devious smile. Hermione hated those smiles.

'She always has something up her sleeves when she smiles like that!'

"What are you saying?"

"How do you feel about orbing?"

"Or… or.. orbing?"

"Yeah, how about I orb us to Hagrid's hut?"

"Wouldn't people see you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No one is close enough. They are too busy on the field. Flint is still arguing to Madam Hooch. It is a good a time as any." Phoenix answered.

"As much as I don't like it, fine, I will do it."

"Wow, Hermione are you not going to drill me on how not to orb on school grounds. I am shocked!" Phoenix placed her hands on her chest.

"Oh, stop! You are right. The boys are already there, and they are probably wondering where we are, and what is taking us long."

"Cool."

"What do I have to do?"

"Hold my hand." Phoenix held her hand out.

Hermione took Phoenix's hand cautiously. "Then what?"

"Then we orb." Phoenix said, and the two disappeared in blue and white orbs.

When the orbs were gone, a figure came slowly out of the shadows, wearing black clothing, blended into the surroundings. Then the figure slowly disappeared.


	36. Fluffy?

* * *

Harry and Ron sat patiently while Hagrid was making tea and snacks to celebrate Gryffindor's win. "I wonder where the girls are?" Harry asked before seeing strange blue and white lights outside.

"I don't know. I thought they were right behind us." Ron answered.

"Hey! Did you see that?"

"See what, Harry?"

"There were strange lights outside. You didn't see them?"

Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "No, maybe you landed a little too hard."

"Hm. Maybe you're right." Harry continued looking. 'I know I saw something.' He convinced himself. 'But what did I see?'

* * *

Hermione grabbed hold of Phoenix, steadying herself. She felt woozy and sick. "I think I need to sit down." Hermione mumbled. "Do you always feel sick and dizzy when you do that?"

"No." Phoenix eased Hermione onto a log, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She said smiling at Hermione.

"I don't want to get used to it. I gave in this one time. It doesn't mean I will again."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

"What are you implying?"

"Ever since Halloween, you have been bending the rules. We just haven't gotten you committed to breaking them yet."

Hermione scowled at Phoenix and was about to retort until they heard Harry, Ron, and Hagrid.

"Thot, I heard someone."

"What took you guys so long?" Ron said.

"Oh, well… uh…." Phoenix glanced at Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked the pale Hermione.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine. I think it was something I ate. I didn't feel well and didn't want to rush afraid of getting worse."

"Well, I thank a good cup 'o tea will do the trick. Come now Hermione, let's get you inside." Hagrid told her.

Phoenix and Harry helped Hermione up and walked her into Hagrid's hut. They helped her into one of the Hagrid's over size chairs and took a seat for themselves. Ron came in behind, followed by Hagrid. Once everyone settled, Hagrid served the tea.

"Congrat's again Harry and Phoenix that was fine playin you two did out there." Hagrid said as he drank his tea.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Harry and Phoenix said. Harry looked into his teacup, too busy thinking about the game.

"What's up, Harry?" Phoenix asked, seeing Harry's face.

"I was just wondering."

"About what?" Phoenix took a small sip of her tea. Everyone else stopped and waited for Harry's reply.

"About what happened to my broomstick. That should not have happened."

"Yeah that was weird."

"I just wonder…"

"It was Snape," Ron cut in, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. He kept quiet until now. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Phoenix kept her head down, suddenly interested in the floor. It was Harry who decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"What is wrong, Hagrid?" Phoenix asked, barely resisting her freezing reflex.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yeah - he's mine–bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year–I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the,"

Phoenix's ears perked up along with the others. Hagrid was about to spill valuable information.

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"I don't think so, Harry." Phoenix cut in. "I don't think it was Snape at all."

"Why don't you think it's Snape?" Harry wondered.

"I just have a feeling."

"Oh, that is a big surprise." Ron stated.

"And what did you mean by that, Ron?"

"Come on, Phoenix. Everyone knows you are Snape's favorite."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Everyone in the entire school knows. He treats you better than his own house!"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Ron! He doesn't treat me any different from any other student!"

"Ha! That's a laugh! He never takes points off on you! Instead, he gives you house points! He never gives house points to any other house than Slytherin!"

"What do you mean he never gives house points to any other house? I bet he has!"

"Oh yeah, name one!"

Phoenix thought hard. She never seen him give house points to anyone besides her and Slytherin. 'I'm sure he has at least once!'

"See! I told you! You can't think of one!"

"Hush Ron!" Harry yelled. He knew Ron had a point, but he wanted to hear what Phoenix had to say. "Well, then who do you think is behind everything Phoenix?"

Phoenix thought about what she should say. She needed to word her thoughts carefully. Yeah, the person she thought was not a likely suspect, but she had a strong feeling about it.

"I think it is Professor Quirrell."

Phoenix looked up and saw six pair of eyes staring at her. Then they laughed. Hagrid still had a glossy look, not paying any attention.

"Yeah, right!" Ron chuckled. "You think P.. P… Professor…. Quirrell had the guts to do any of those things!"

"I know it is unlikely, but I saw him in the stands muttering something. He never took his eyes off of Harry and never blinked. I saw the look on his face on Halloween when the Professors were outside the bathroom. It was a pretty good act. I think he let the troll in for a diversion to get past Fluffy. He is the one trying to steal whatever Fluffy is guarding."

"So how would you explain Snape then?" Harry asked.

"Snape was trying to stop Quirrell from getting past Fluffy. He knew the troll was a diversion. He arrived before Quirrell and Fluffy went for the closes person, Snape. Then at the game, I think Snape was trying to save Harry, not kill him."

"I think you need to get your brains checked. You got knocked in the head by a Bludger, didn't you? It was Snape!"

"No, I did not!"

"Then stop trying to defend him."

"I'm not defending him, Ronald! I just think Snape was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, right."

"Ron, stop! I like your thought Phoenix, but I would have to go with Harry and Ron on this." Hermione said.

"But I have a Strong feeling about it." Phoenix directed to her. Hermione knew she could sense things. 'Hopefully she would understand. Come on Hermione, help me!'

"Well, when your feelings come back to Snape, let us know." Ron huffed.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, ending their conversation. He didn't like all the bickering. "Snape and Quirrell are Hogwarts' teachers; they'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So, why was Harry almost killed?" cried Hermione.

That afternoon's event's certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape, but she needed to look into Phoenix's side of the story.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Neither was Quirrell, Hermione!"

"I'm tellin' yeh yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape or Quirrell wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guarden', that's between Professor Dumbledore an Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" Harry and Phoenix said.

Harry continued, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. Phoenix took notice and decided it was enough. She thought they all needed to go back to the common room and rethink. 'Well, I need to rethink. Am I wrong? Is Professor Snape behind everything? But what about the strong sense I feel around Quirrell?' 

"I think we need to go." She said. "This conversation has run its course." They all agreed it was getting late, and they didn't want to get caught. They all headed towards the castle before Phoenix took one last look at Hagrid's hut.

'Hm. Nicolas Flamel, huh? I wonder who he is?'


	37. Why is his name so familiar?

* * *

'Flamel… Flamel… Nicolas Flamel… who is he?!' Phoenix pondered following her friends through the corridors. Her mind on autopilot. 'Why did his name sound so familiar?'

"Hey guys, let's go to the library! We have plenty of time before our next class to look around." Hermione suggested.

The boys nodded in agreement. The four of them started looking around the library ever since Hagrid spilt his name. So far they have found nothing. They only had time to go through a few books and that took most of the day, since they were going in between classes.

Phoenix didn't hear a word Hermione said. It wasn't until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, when she realized they changed directions.

"Phoenix, we are heading towards the library, didn't you hear?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Phoenix looked at Harry, her eyes still deep in thought.

"We are heading to the library. You know, so we can look more into Nicolas Flamel."

"Oh... okay, lead the way."

Harry took her arm and headed towards the library. She followed without question. They walked in silence catching up with Ron and Hermione whom seem to not have noticed them gone. He glanced at Phoenix, noting her blank look. 'I wonder what is going through her mind right now. She looks like something is bothering her.' Harry thought as he watched her.

When the four reached the library, Hermione rushed over towards Phoenix and her usual table in the far back corner. It was their luck, no one was anywhere near them. They can look for Nicolas Flamel with no suspicions. Hermione, who was too eager to wait for anyone to sit down, rushed over to some shelves and gathered four humongous books.

"Geezz Hermione, you got enough?" Ron asked, sitting down.

"They are not all for me." Hermione answered, placing a book in front of him. The girls sat on one side of the table while the boys sat across.

Ron looked over at Harry, who had a book placed in front of him. He looked at the title and flipped through it, seeing Harry do the same. Neither of them was as eager to research Flamel as Hermione. But Harry wanted to know his importance.

When Hermione came to Phoenix, she placed a book in front of her and sat down. Phoenix glanced at her book. She hated research. It was not her favorite thing. Whenever they needed to vanquish a demon or something and her aunts and mother thought they could handle it, she always left the researching up to Katie and Melinda. They were the researchers in the family. Wyatt and she were the problem solvers and action people.

Phoenix sighed, opening her book. Scanning was the best thing she could do at the moment. She didn't feel like looking thoroughly through each paragraph, like Hermione insisted.

Phoenix kept her eyes blankly on the pages. They meant nothing to her. The words blurred together. "Hermione, how do we know if he is in any of these books?"

"Well, we don't. That is why we are looking through them. Seriously Phoenix, it seems you have been out of it all day. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just wondering."

"You have been on the same page for a while now. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The three of them looked at Phoenix, not believing her. She didn't like it, so she put on her fake smile.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Let's go though, we will be late for class." Phoenix grabbed her bag and rushed out, not letting anyone reply.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry just looked at each other.

"What is wrong with her?"


	38. The Day of Thanks

* * *

Phoenix laid in bed asleep. The sweet smell of Piper's cooking filled the air. Her stomach rumbled. Rolling over, Phoenix took a deep, slow breath. The scent of celery and onions joined the air. She couldn't help but smile. She looked forward to what lay ahead. Phoenix took in another deep breath. 'It smells wonderful! Oh, how I miss Aunt Piper's cooking!' Phoenix thought, rolling back onto her stomach.

"Phoenix... Phoenix..."

'Is that Katie? Doesn't she know I am on London time still?'

"Phoenix!" The voice tried again.

'Katie is persistent. I should get up before she pours water on me.'

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and saw Katie holding a pitcher of water.

"Awww, Phoenix! I was looking forward to dowsing you. I haven't got to do that all year!" Katie whined. 

Phoenix looked at her drenched twin. Her shoulder link brunette hair was sticking to her face. Phoenix couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Katie asked.

"Phoenix!" the strange voice called again.

"Henry got to you first?" Phoenix laughed. Before Katie responded, Henry ran into the room. He knocked into Katie, causing her to fall on Phoenix, the pitcher of water dowsing them both.

"Callie, maybe you can wake her up?" the voice asked.

"HENRY!" the twins yelled. 

"Mom told me to wake you both up!" He said dashing out of the room.

The calico cat hopped onto Phoenix's bed, slapping Phoenix on the face with her paw. Phoenix didn't move. Callie put her cold nose on Phoenix's hand. She still did not move. Callie hopped on Phoenix's back, went up to her neck, put her nose on her skin, and laid there kneading. It made Phoenix move a little, but not enough to wake her up.

When Phoenix didn't budge, Callie did one last thing. She got up and positioned herself in the opposite direction. Callie stretched big, her claws out, and dragged them towards her.

Phoenix looked at Katie, a sharp pain going down her back. 

"OKAY I'M UP, I'M UP!" Phoenix yelled, shaking Callie off of her.

"Finally! I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up. You must have been having a wonderful dream." Hermione said loudly.

"That was all a dream?" Phoenix asked, rubbing the claw marks on her back. "It felt and smelt so real." she continued, disappointment in her voice.

"Well, since you are awake, I think it would be best if you got ready. Harry and Ron are waiting in the common room."

"What time is it, anyway?" Phoenix said getting up to change. She pulled her clothes from her trunk and quickly got dressed.

"Well, it is only six thirty, but Ron looks like he will faint if he doesn't get his breakfast. You know how he is, and we would have plenty of time before class starts."

"Okay then, let's go." Phoenix put her hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her bag, and followed Hermione to the common room.

Hermione was not joking. The moment Ron saw the two of them; he headed straight to the portrait hole. Faint was in his eyes.

"Well, aren't we hungry?" Phoenix grumbled.

"Why are we grumpy?" Harry asked, his smile a mile long.

"Hermione woke me up from a wonderful dream." Phoenix said with a little of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh? And what was the dream about?" Harry asked again, a smile still on his face. The three of them headed over to the portrait hole where Ron was and walked out.

"Well, I guess I miss my Aunt Piper's cooking so much I dreamt about Thanksgiving. Our family always spends the holidays at the manor, especially Thanksgiving and Christmas." Phoenix stated as they walked to the great hall.

"Thanksgiving?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving."

"It's a muggle holiday Ron." Hermione stated, seeing the confusion Ron still had.

"A muggle holiday?" Ron asked, still confused. He looked over at Harry to see if he heard right. Harry nodded. "Is it the holiday were muggles shoot off fireworks?"

"No Ron, that would be New Years." Harry said.

"Or it could be the Fourth of July." Phoenix chimed.

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Why would muggles need to set off fireworks for the fourth of July?"

"Well, it really is just an American holiday."

"Why?"

"Because for us Americans it is to celebrate our Independence," Phoenix filled in Ron.

"Independence from what?"

"Um..." Phoenix wasn't sure what to say without filling Ron in completely with American history.

"Ron, it is muggle history. Don't stress over it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you would just get a headache. Too many things have happened in the muggle world." Harry piped up.

"Okay then, what is Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving is a celebration when everyone gets together and has a big turkey dinner! Kind of like Christmas, but a different meaning behind it." Phoenix started. "Aunt Piper and Melinda cooks everything. They are the cooks, and Aunt Piper does not let anyone near the kitchen along with not eating anything until dinner. You can snack, but not much."

"Why?" Ron asked. He couldn't imagine not eating until dinner.

"So, we can have enough room for the Thanksgiving meal. Oh, and the meal! I can taste it now! Aunt Piper wakes up extremely early to cook. Turkey is the first thing you smell. And it is worth the wait! It comes right off the bone. It is moist and tender. The ham is glazed just right with her special sauce, and it too melts into your mouth."

Phoenix looked over at her friends before she continued. Hermione listened with interest, Harry looked like he was getting hungry, and Ron had drool coming from his mouth. She couldn't help but laugh.

"The mashed potatoes are creamy and fluffy and the peas and corn are buttered just right. The stuffing has the right amount of celery and onions and not dry at all, the rolls are warm and right out of the oven, oh and then there is dessert!"

At the mention of dessert, Ron's stomach made a way into the conversation. His stomach growled so loud it sounded like the lion representing Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, and Phoenix started laughing while Ron turned as red as his hair.

"What? I am hungry. The way Phoenix is describing everything; I'm surprised I haven't eaten her."

"So, let me continue before you do that. The desserts are worth every ounce of sugar. The pumpkin pie has the right amount of spices, the juices from the cherry pie fill your mouth, and the crust is perfect. Oh, how I miss her cooking." She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And when is this Thanksgiving?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure when they held it; he just knew they had the holiday.

"We do not hold it on a specific day. It is always on the fourth Thursday of November." replied Phoenix.

"Uh... Phoenix, I believe that would be today." Hermione and Harry said.

"Maybe that is why I dreamt it. Man! Now I will have to wait until Christmas for her cooking."

When they made it to the great hall, the subject changed. Instead, they talked about Nicolas Flamel and Quidditch. Phoenix silently listened. She let the boys do most of the talking, Hermione pipping in once in a while until it was time for class.

Phoenix was bummed for most of the day. It was the first time she felt homesick. She glanced behind her and saw her three friends whispering. She didn't know why, nor cared. Her stomach growled for her Aunt Piper's cooking, especially the mashed potatoes. They were her favorite.

When it was time for dinner, the four of them left the library. Phoenix turned the corner towards the great hall until she heard Hermione hollering at her.

"Phoenix this way."

"Why? The great hall is that way? I thought Ron was dying of hunger?" Phoenix asked confused. 'We have been here long enough to know where the great hall is. Are they getting something? Did Hermione forget something?' Letting out a sigh, Phoenix followed, catching the smiles Hermione and Harry were giving.

"Has everyone left?" asked Harry to Ron when he came out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah, everyone has left and everything is ready."

"All right, let's go."

"What have you guys been doing?" Following Harry, Phoenix entered the Gryffindor common room. What she saw amazed her. "Wow! Is this what you guys have been whispering about! How did you pull this off?!"

"We have special permission from Professor McGonagall to use the common room. She had the kitchen to fix everything like a Christmas meal since they didn't know what Thanksgiving was." Hermione responded.

The Gryffindor common room had a small table filled with food. The food was everything she wished for and more. She ran over to the dessert table, finding a pie with her name on it.

"The food may not be your Aunt Piper's, but the pumpkin pie is." Harry said.

"How?"

"Ask Hermione. I think she owled your family, but I'm not sure."

Phoenix went over to Hermione. "Well, Hermione?"

"When I went back to get my books before charms, I saw some orbing lights. The whole pie appeared on your bed with a letter from Katie. I sent a letter to her early this morning hoping I would receive it on time, but I forgot you said that you both had telekinetic orbing."

"Wow, thank you."

"Let's eat!" Ron rushed to the table, grabbing his utensils.

"Yeah, let's eat."

The four of them gathered around and sat at the table in the common room. It would be the first Thanksgiving meal Phoenix had away from home and the first for her friends. She smiled as everyone filled their plates.

"Thanks again, guys."


End file.
